Synthesis
by Sy Itha
Summary: Mass Effect 3 ending fix-it. Yes, that means spoilers. Artemis Shepard and Liara try to put the galaxy back together amidst the aftermath of the reaper invasion. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

For the longest time, she only knew dark. Dark, choking dust and clouds snuffing out all light save for the cracks of lightning.

Or so her brain perceived them as. The flashes grew more insistent, wavering in and out of her line of sight. Behind her eyelids the seemed blue, the same shade as… file not found. Her brain didn't tick anymore, no whirs from her body, no clicks. Just breathing. She took one more breath and her heart beat. Her blood shifted through the circuitry of her body.

Circuits. Synthesis.

_Open_. The command came from her brain, the processor, the motherboard. Her heart made it so. Her eyes fluttered, and the glowing green irises of Commander Artemis Shepard opened for the first time, synthesized. Nothing blurred. The lights did not hurt her eyes. They just… adjusted accordingly. Her vision was sharper too, taking in the detailed rubble of London from distances she never could have fathomed before. She groaned, blinked, groaned again. She lay saddled in a heap of broken cement. She dared not move. Her mind told her several broken bones were in the process of reknitting. Her mind gave her a percentage of completion rate. She told the numbers to fuck off. She didn't need a reminder.

There were other forms far away, searching with lights. Another consciousness scratched at the recovering border of her own. It sounded frantic, fleeting, reaching. It asked permission for location; she did not know how to respond. _This is too inorganic_, she thought. She looked down, carefully, at her broken arm. She saw the trailing lines of green circuitry course over her body, then fade. The computerized thoughts changed too. Her body stopped reading the statistics of functions at her. It stopped telling her the shift in her blood pressure. She sighed, feeling better with the quieter mind.

"I found someone!" Noise. "Looks like an N7 oper… by the gods." She looked up. The soldier looked down at her, green omnitool in hand, shining its light over Shepard's broken body.

"What is it lieutenant!" someone called back.

The man stumbled back, looked away. "Get me T'soni!" Liara. "I want to be sure it's her!"

She looked past the man. Liara. The name. That was the consciousness brushing against her own. It expanded, reached through her barriers. Images. Liara. Love. "…I repeat, we found a female N7 operative, badly wounded, needs medical attention."

"Shepard!" The scream. It spiked in her mind and in her ears. It spoke within her soul. She tried to get up. She could feel Liara's heart pounding. She saw the asari running after her, pushing things this way and that with her biotics. As the blue woman approached her, Shepard tried to keep her eyes open. She felt warmth flood her limbs. Life. Pulse. Not so computerized.

Liara.

Her love bent over her, tears streaming down those blue cheeks. Kisses on the edge of time. A spark of life. Heartbeat.

"Liara," she said. Her lover reached a hand out to touch her.

Skin. Still soft. Still pleasurable.

Entering maintenance cycle. Her eyes closed. All dark.

Maintenance complete.

"…don't know how to explain it. She just is." More voices. The minds in the room arced and sparked against her own. One sensed her; no, it was attached. Familiar but different, it fluttered in the center.

"The cat scans are off the damn charts though, more than any other human we've analyzed since Crash Day. It looks more like that Prothean's brain scan… or an asari's. Still not a match to anything on our records."

Shepard opened her eyes again. A cracked ceiling stared back. She felt Liara's hand in hers. She squeezed it. "You're awake!" Liara gasped. Shepard smiled, looking up at her blue beauty. The process hurt. Her love looked down at her, battered to say the least. A scar swathed in medigel ran across the asari's cheek and the blue skin was clearly bruised in many places.

"Liara," she said. The asari laughed down at her. It sounded broken too.

"Is that the only word you remember?" she asked. Her eyes shone like she might cry and her voice strained. Her mind still lingered in Shepard's, a constant companion.

"I remember all of them," she said. Her throat hurt. "Water?" she asked. Shepard looked around. She lay in a crumbling room with pieced-together medical equipment thrown everywhere. Tubes ran into her arms and her legs were tightly bound to the cot. She saw two men in dirtied lab uniforms. The scientists stared, baffled. She was aware of Liara's steely glare at them. One thought resonate clearly in her consciousness.

_Get out_. Shepard did not think the doctors heard, but they left anyways, nodding at the commander and Liara and shutting the door behind them as best they could on broken hinges. Once alone, Liara leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She gasped. More thoughts. _I love you_.

"I love you," she said. Liara pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"You heard that?" she asked. Shepard blinked.

"Am I not supposed to?" she asked. Liara shook her head.

"I do not think so. I mean, sometimes asari can share thoughts at close range with another asari bondmate, but humans could never do this."

Shepard nodded. This hurt her neck. "I doubt I can be considered human anymore," she said. "Water?"

Liara nodded and this time turned in her chair and fetched a nearby pitcher of water. She grabbed a metal cup and tipped the liquid into it carefully before she set the pitcher aside. She leaned forward, trying to hand Shepard the glass. Shepard lifted her arm, but groaned and laid it back by her side again. "Here," said Liara. She slipped her free hand behind Shepard's head, fingers intertwining with the brown strands of hair. She helped Shepard sit up against the hard cement wall and raised the cup to her lover's lips. Shepard felt the water touch her lips and slither past, scorching down her throat. She gulped slowly. Swallowing felt like a long forgotten labor.

Intake complete.

_Stop that_, she thought at herself. Liara lowered the cup. She felt the asari's mind shift against her own. "Thank you," she said. Liara placed the cup aside. She looked at Shepard intensely, almost in disbelief. "What?" she asked.

Liara looked down, then back at her. "It's just… so hard to believe, Shepard," she said. "You were, I mean, when I saw you go up into the citadel… I did not think…" Her eyes shone again. A tear crawled down her cheek, stopping at the medigel infusion.

"Oh Liara," she said. She tried to lift her hand again. The asari took it and squeezed it once more.

"I just," she said, drawing in a shuddery breath, "You are here, alive, goddess willing, it's more than I ever hoped for." She felt Liara's other hand cup her cheek.

"You can't expect less from Commander Shepard," she said. She tried smiling again. Her muscles did not protest quite as much.

Liara laughed softly. "No, I suppose I cannot," she said. Her hand dropped from Shepard's cheek and joined the other one holding her hand. She looked at the medical equipment. "You don't know what it has been like, Shepard," she said. "You disappeared into the crucible, and then this light, a brilliant green light engulfed everything."

_Synthesis_.

"And then… the war was over," Liara said. She stared past Shepard at nothing. "The reapers stopped, flew themselves up and away. They are… not dead, but they are no longer active. Reports from all over the galaxy say that the reapers are floating in space, unmoving. No one knows why."

"They won't hurt anyone," Shepard said. "I made sure of that."

Liara studied her. Shepard rubbed her fingers against her lover's bare palms. "I trust you, Shepard," she said. "No one knows what to do though. Any weapons fired at them do nothing, and we dare not approach them for study." She paused. Shepard sensed anguish in her lover. "The mass relays were destroyed as well," she said. "Whole fleets are stranded in this system."

_Error_. "That's not good," said Shepard.

"No," said Liara, "It's not." She paused. "Shepard, what happened?"

Shepard closed her eyes. She breathed in, remembering the citadel. The starchild, more like a hallucination, and her choices all lay out before her. "I don't know how to describe it," Shepard said. She raised her arm one more time. It stayed up. She cupped Liara's unscarred cheek and pulled her lover's forehead to her own. "Let me show you," she whispered. Their foreheads touched and the memories streamed in between them, flashing by quickly. She felt Liara's mind pull all the strands in, delving deeper and deeper into Shepard's memories until no more remained for her to pull. As their minds mingled, Shepard thought back to that brief instance before the final battle. Kisses on a starry edge. A double-heartbeat within Liara.

Her lover pulled away with a gasp, eyes fluttering open, shining green with data for a moment before simmering back into blue. Shepard opened her own shining eyes. Liara stared down at her. She did not know what to think. "It explains so much," the asari whispered.

"Like what?" Shepard asked.

"Your brain activity, for one," Liara said. She smiled bitterly. "It's moving faster than a supercomputer."

"Thinking like one too," said Shepard grimly.

Liara paused, giving her lover a strange look. Shepard shook her head and the asari continued, "It's not only you. Everyone's genetic structure has been… altered. Like data has been encrypted on our DNA… Synthesis, as your memories suggest." She squeezed Shepard's hand once more. "But you are the most enhanced by far, which would make sense since you were the catalyst of everything."

"What do you mean by enhanced?" Shepard asked. Her brain tried to rattle statistics at her again.

"Well, for one it took us a week to find you out in the rubble," said Liara. "Your body should have… deteriorated by then," her voice grew more scientific, less attached, "but when we found you, many of your injuries had begun to heal. All surface wounds had closed, no infections, and your bones had reset themselves and were beginning to grow together again."

"Lucky me," said Shepard, her tone bitter. She felt somewhat wary of her body's newfound abilities.

"It's beyond luck, Shepard," Liara said. "Your synthetic implants underwent rapid evolution during synthesis. Whatever happened to you, we do not know the full ramifications yet, but the doctors seem to think you might be capable of interfacing with the reapers in stasis-"

"What?"

"I know, but listen," Liara said. Shepard felt her lover's own confusion and fear mingle with hers. "The reaper code being transmitted from the inactive ships… it resembles the patterns in your mind."

"So I can control them?" Shepard asked. She did not like implications behind this.

"Possibly," said Liara. "The scientists want you available for testing and research as soon as you are able. I have been… arguing with them over this."

Shepard groaned and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "That's the last thing I need right now."

"At the same time though," said Liara. She hesitated before continuing. "It's difficult. You may be the key to unlocking use of the reapers, perhaps even helping us rebuild the relays, which needs to be done as soon as possible."

_Relay reconstruction possible through 4.6-_ Shepard shut out the thought. "You're right," she said. "Whatever happened when I jumped into the crucible, the reaper's technology embedded itself in my brain… not like indoctrination," she told Liara when her lover cast a worried look at her. "More like a… compromise, or a dying gift. Whatever was at the heart of that AI, it's in me now."

"So you see why it might be necessary for you to provide assistance as soon as possible," Liara said. "If we could extract the information from you somehow, then we could send instructions to the other systems, resume full intergalactic travel in a matter of months."

"We could help rebuild Thessia," said Shepard. Liara nodded. There was that shine again. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's relax while we can."

Liara blinked and nodded. "Alright Shepard," she said. Carefully, she helped Shepard move to one side of the cramped cot so she could lay down beside her lover. Shepard groaned and lay back on the thin pillow. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she felt Liara settle down next to her. She smelled the asari's sweet scent as her lover tucked her head into her neck. As they drifted further and further into sleep, Shepard felt the walls between their minds blur and they slipped into one another as dreams overcame them. Two heartbeats beating together as one. Beat one, beat two. Three heartbeats.

Shepard opened her eyes and looked down at her lover. _By the gods. _"Liara," she said quietly. The asari looked up from her half asleep composure. "You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the feedback. Let me take a moment to say all comments are appreciated. Please leave one. I'm always happy to hear from my fans. This is my protest against the endings (yes, I know of all 16) to Mass Effect 3. If you feel inclined, you can post a link to this in the Bioware forums. I want people to know that we are out there writing "fix-it" fics.

Chapter Two

"You're pregnant," she repeated. The words seemed unfathomable, brilliant, unreal, too much for that moment. _Processing Error._ Liara sat up on the cot. Shepard did as well, leaning back on the concrete wall once more. "Liara," she said. The child, the heartbeat. Their child. "You're pregnant."

The asari looked downward. She took Shepard's hand into her own and massaged the palm. "I am, Shepard," she said, "with our daughter."

Shepard laughed despite the seriousness of the matter. "Well, I can't imagine it being Garrus's daughter," she said sarcastically. Her love seemed confused at this comment, so Shepard shook her head and pulled Liara in for a kiss. The asari's lips met hers in a soft touch, blue velvet against her parched skin. She sighed as those lips glided past her own, the sweetest thing she had thought she would never feel again. When she pulled back, she let her hand drop to Liara's shoulder, squeezing gently through the fabric. Liara's presence felt cautious in her mind. Her gaze mirrored it. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard asked.

Liara lifted a hand up and laid it over Shepard's. "I meant to," she said. "I did not know how though. We were in the middle of a war, and that day you were marching out to battle, and I said our children would be disappointed I did not have a speech, I just-" She stopped. Her eyes watered. She took a deep breath and continued. "I lost you once, Shepard," she said. "I wanted to make sure I would always have a piece of you with me, no matter what." She rubbed a thumb over the top of Shepard's hand. "And so when I gave you my memories that day I also took some of your DNA."

Shepard studied her closely. Liara looked away. She could sense the shame within her. She pushed the pads of her fingers into the tense muscles of Liara's shoulders. This had weighed heavily on her love's mind. "You could have told me, Liara," she said. "I would have… I would have kept you out of danger-"

"And that is partially why I did not tell you, Shepard," she said. "I wanted to be with you through to the end, no matter what." Liara paused. "My place is beside you, my bondmate, and I was not about to stand aside and let you charge into battle without me."

Liara's mind bristled. Shepard shook her head and pulled Liara close to her, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much," she whispered. "I just… we're having a baby, a little daughter," she said. Shepard pulled back, smiling. Movement did not hurt so much. Her skin sparked with green energy. Data paths flowed from the tips of her fingers into Liara. "How long?" she asked. "When is she due?"

Liara smiled softly. Shepard saw green sparks in her irises. "I thought you might have researched asari physiology a bit more closely, Shepard," she teased, "considering you have one for a bondmate."

"We've been in a damned war," said Shepard. She still smiled. "And besides, I've been studying asari physiology very closely, in my opinion." She slithered a hand down Liara's body and watched her shudder.

"Humans and their innuendos," Liara sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever understand the appeal."

"You enjoy it," said Shepard, watching Liara's eyelids flutter. The asari removed Shepard's hand from her thigh and placed it back on the bedside.

"Did you not want a practical lesson on biology?" Liara asked, a note of desperation in her tone.

Shepard grinned and leaned back against the concrete, folding her arms across her chest. "I am behaving on the condition that I am wired to life-sustaining machinery," she said.

"The door does not even latch!" Liara said. Shepard only arched a challenging eyebrow. Her bondmate groaned. "The asari gestation period," she began, exasperated, "is a slightly slower process than humans. Though we live exceedingly long lives in comparison to most species, we are roughly the same size and structure of humanoids. Our birth cycle takes only 20 months for a healthy baby to form."

"Just 20 months?" asked Shepard. "I guess we'll have to work fast to get the galaxy back in order then." She looked down at Liara's flat stomach. "How long has it been?" she asked.

"Almost three weeks," said Liara. "As we were discussing earlier, your recovery is unprecedented. It's uncanny, Shepard."

"What is?" she asked. Something bothered Liara, or at least gave her pause.

"Your regenerative processes, your body's functionality, it is somewhere between an asari's or krogan's, two of the longest-lived species ever… it makes me wonder how your lifespan will be affected by these changes."

_Lifespan calculated to extend from-_ No. She did not need those numbers. At least one mystery in life was nice to have. "My brain seems to think it's extended," Shepard said. Liara gave her that questioning look again. Shepard knew she had to explain. "Ever since I came to," she began, "there's a part of me that processes information like an AI."

"I see," said Liara. "There have been similar cases reported between humans." She paused and shook her head. "Synthesis, who could have imagined? We really will have to study this… later."

"Thank you," said Shepard. She leaned forward and hugged Liara once more. She sighed and breathed deeply, letting her fingers feel down the back of her lover. "We're having a baby," she whispered. She kissed Liara's cheek. "We'll have to start compiling that story for our children. And don't worry." Shepard winked. "I'll let you embellish a speech if you really want to."

Liara shook her head and playfully shoved Shepard's shoulder. "The things you say." She returned the kiss. "And I'll be sure to let them know their father was a wise, well-spoken woman with only a slightly underdeveloped sense of humor."

Shepard laughed. "Anything for you, my love," she said. She sunk back down into her cot and pulled Liara down with her. The asari nuzzled her head into the crook of Shepard's neck again. She felt like she might try sleep again. Her mind was too active though, too full of life to allow that. Her body urged her to get up, said she was just fine. _Last broken fibia knitted to 100% restoration approximately 5 hours a-_ Damn it, stop. Her thoughts went elsewhere, still on the aftermath though: survival calculation rates, number of people left standing, probability of her crewmates' survival- "Liara."

_Here we go again_. Not her thought, the asari's. She nudged her bondmate.

"Liara, what happened to the others?" she asked. "To the crew?"

This got the asari's attention. Liara raised herself up on an elbow so she could look down at Shepard. She looked concerned. "It's hard to say," she said. "Wrex and Tali have both reported in with their fleets. They are busy keeping order while we are stranded. Jack, Miranda, Jacob, and Ashley are all with the Alliance, working round the clock bringing in survivors, set up shelters, it's a long list of things to do." Shepard nodded and Liara continued. "Samara, Grunt, and Kasumi are helping with this too. Javik is… with the scientists most of the time. James Vega was confirmed killed in action." The first one. Shepard closed her eyes and shook her head. "As was Zaeed, the mercenary. Edi, Joker, and all those aboard the Normandy are missing in action. We've found nothing. No trail. No crash site. Scientists theorize they vaporized during the final outcome, but no other ships were damaged like that." Shepard felt her stomach drop. She knew there would be sacrifice. But for her whole damn ship to go missing? "One more thing, Shepard," she said. There was that broken sound again. "During the final run… when we lost you at the conduit." No. "Garrus dove in front of me; he took the brunt of a shot from Harbinger's beam. He's in intensive care."

What? "He's not dead?" Shepard asked. She quickly sat up in bed. Her mind advised her against further action. Her heart thudded. Garrus, no. There wasn't a Shepard without Vakarian. _Probability of survival calculated at-_ "For the love of the gods, shut up!" she roared.

Liara pulled back. Her mind leapt away from Shepard's, startled. The statistical thoughts had ceased though. "Shepard?" she asked. She felt Liara's hand on her back, a cautious touch.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said. "That was at myself, not you."

"And that is what worries me," said Liara.

"It's just hard," said Shepard. "I don't want to know down to the tenth decimal what the possible outcome of everything is." She massaged her aching temples. "But Garrus, is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Liara sighed and wrapped her arms around Shepard, pulling the woman close. "It does not look good," she said. "He needs proper Turian care. Primarch Victus has his best teams assigned to him, but there is only so much we can do here on earth. He needs his home world."

"Which… isn't possible without the relays," said Shepard. "Damn it." She reached down to try and undo the wrappings around her legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Liara.

"I'm going to go see him," said Shepard.

Liara tugged Shepard's hands away from the bindings. "No, you're not," she said. "You're injured."

Shepard thought through her injuries. "Everything seems to be fine," she said.

"Then see him tomorrow," said Liara, a hint of desperation in her tone. "Right now, I need you here, with me, because I don't know when I will have you to myself again after today."

Shepard paused. She looked over at her bondmate. The asari held onto her firmly, almost like she was clutching smoke that felt inclined to blow away. Liara's thoughts begged her to stay, to not leave her alone in the midst of chaos… Three heartbeats. "Alright," said Shepard. She lay back down and let Liara move against her until they were both comfortable. "But tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow you return to being the commander everyone needs," Liara said. "Tonight, you are Artemis." Shepard did not flinch as much as she usually did at the use of her first name. "Tonight you are this asari's bondmate, a future father, and nothing more."

Shepard laughed softly and held Liara a little tighter. "If only that's all I could be," she said. She could feel the exhaustion in her bondmate, enhanced by the pregnancy. Shepard's fingers drew lazy circles on the soft skin of Liara's neck. "If only," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So… Bioware is taking feedback about the endings in an official thread on BSN. They want input as to what people want out of an ending. **Someone please be my hero and post a link this in that thread.** Anyways, it looks like they might just do epilogue DLC. Hold the line. On an unrelated note, I am **Michelle Magly**. I am using my girlfriend's fanfiction account to post this because I didn't have an account. For more original works by me, you can visit my blog michellemagly . wordpress . com. I'm also listed as briannathewriter on fictionpress. That has a lot of my _old_ work. Sorry to spam you all with that shameless plug. Enjoy the fic!

Chapter Three

When Shepard finally did get to sleep, it was only through the lure of Liara's exhausted mind that she was dragged down into dreams. They flickered with green code, but none of them were haunted by burning children or ghostly images. She fell so far into her sleep that even the dreams disappeared. It felt as if Shepard had blinked and the whole universe had dissolved.

Until the cavalry came barging in.

"How dare you not tell us she was awake!" came the first yell. Spectre Williams, judging by the militant tone. It pulled Shepard into the waking world like a slap in the face, and from the way Ashley stormed into the broken room, she might get one. "Hey guys! The scientists were right! They're in here having a slumber party!" she called over her shoulder. Ashley looked livid, until she smiled and winked at Shepard. Her armor was scuffed, cracked, broken off, plus more. She had stitches over her right eyebrow and bruising everywhere, plus a few nasty burn marks all over her arms that glistened under medigel swaths. "Good to see you still alive, ma'am," she said.

"Good to see you too, Ash," she replied. As she moved to sit up, Liara shifted against her, groaning softly as the last traces of sleep left her. She blinked and lifted herself from Shepard's collar. The wrinkles had left an imprint on Liara's cheek.

As Liara smoothed her own wrinkled clothes out, she looked over and saw Ashley Williams pulling up a battered chair next to them. "Spectre Williams," she said. "I must apologize. I was unaware we would be receiving company."

Ashley smirked. Before she could reply, another voice responded. "That's because we invited ourselves over," said Miranda. She and Jacob walked in next, both in dirtied alliance uniforms. "Liara," she nodded. "Commander."

Jacob saluted. Shepard nodded. "Good to see you back in Alliance colors, Taylor," she said.

"It's good to be back in them, Commander," he said.

"So," asked Shepard, "how many people know I'm not comatose anymore?"

Miranda smiled. "Well, Jack and Ashley were the ones that overheard the scientists talking…"

"So naturally everyone on base is claiming that they're a 'close friend' to you and is begging for a chance to come in and talk," said Ashley. "They want to thank you for what you've done, Shepard… we all do."

Shepard yawned and wrapped an arm around Liara, who sighed and relaxed into her arms. She saw the green glint in everyone's eyes. "So is anyone else finding math easier?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her own heroic deeds.

"You know what, yeah," said Ashley. "Whatever the hell that green light was, ever since it hit me I've been running calculations. This morning I picked up my assault rifle and knew the rate of fire instantly. And then I went to make toast and knew exactly how many seconds it would take to reach 'optimal browning.'" She used air quotes to emphasize this.

"What I think is even more unique," said Miranda, "is that the geth are referring to themselves as 'I' now as much as 'we.' It's like we've all borrowed from one another."

Shepard was almost sure someone would ask her what had happened, but thankfully Jack entered the room, shoving aside Miranda as she walked past. "Well, well, Shepard," she said. "I see how it is. You let everyone think you're still a vegetable so you and little miss bluebell over there can have some alone time."

"That's not…" started Liara. She rose up from Shepard, sitting upright on the cot. "Well, it is an accurate assumption." She paused, "But-"

Jack laughed. "Shit, T'Soni, you don't have to explain yourself. If Shepard were my lover, I'd have dragged the two of us away on a starship already," she said.

"Pretty bold talk for someone who's dragged more kids out of rubble than us," said Jacob. He crossed his arms. Jack turned and glared at him; she raised a threatening finger and pressed it to his chest.

"That's because I'm not a lazy excuse for a biotic like some people," she said.

Shepard smiled. She found Liara's hand and squeezed it. "Just like old times," she sighed.

"Only no threat of imminent extinction," said Liara.

"Shepard!" That roar. The thundering footsteps. The poor broken door to her room nearly fell off the rest of its hinges when Grunt came barreling through. The crew leapt aside as he charged up to the wounded soldier. "Shepard," Grunt said. "I knew you would come through."

"Can't fool you, can I Grunt?" she asked. The krogan paced at the foot of her cot, He clutched something behind his back.

"You were ferocious, Shepard," he said. He raised a clenched fist. "Our clans will sing of your victory here for ages to come."

"Thank you Grunt," she said. "I think I'd like to hear them one day."

_You'll regret that_. Shepard looked over at Liara, whose warning echoed in her head still, though it only made her grin.

"There's… one more thing, Shepard," Grunt said. He stopped pacing. He fidgeted with whatever it was he held. Shepard craned her neck, trying to get a better look at it, but she still could not determine what it was. "Urdnot Wrex is too preoccupied to come see you at the moment," he said, "keeping the ranks in line and all, but he wanted you to have this in honor of the battle." He extended the item. Liara leaned forward and took it from him. It was large, dark, and jagged, whatever it was. She held the item up for her lover to look at. Shepard reached a hand out to touch it.

"Grunt…" Shepard gasped, realizing what the contours were. "This isn't-"

"Urdnot Wrex insists you have it," he said. "The leader of our people said there was no one more worthy of its possession than you."

Shepard nodded and took the old piece of chest armor from Liara. She remembered it vaguely: the dented, battered suit hanging in the locker of the pirate's base. She remembered handing it over to Wrex and seeing his garish smile for one of the first times. "Is he sure?" she asked. "I mean, I can't wear it."

"It's a symbol, Shepard," said Grunt. "It makes you honorary krogan. From now on, you are a sister to every krogan in battle."

Shepard smiled and let Liara set aside the armor. "Tell him I say thanks, Grunt," she said. "And that I'm deeply honored."

Grunt nodded. "He also expects a feast in your honor soon," he said. "So you better be walking soon, Shepard."

"She already tried once to get out of bed," said Liara. "I doubt we will hold her another day."

"Excellent!" Grunt roared. The others leaned away from him as he pounded his chest. "I'll go tell Urdnot Wrex to begin preparations." He turned and gave the door one more solid push on his way out. It protested by letting another bolt snap away on the remaining hinge. Shepard shook her head.

"A feast in your honor, Commander," said Ashley. "Next thing you know, they'll erect a gold-plated statue of you."

Shepard leaned forward. "Don't you dare give anyone the idea," she growled. "That's the last thing I need for my- for my…" She faltered. The word 'daughter' hung on her lips, foreign sounding. Was she ready to tell everyone? "For my ego," she finished. Ashley raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure that's it, ma'am?" Ashley asked. She looked concerned.

Shepard nodded. She felt Liara's fingers on her lower back rubbing slow circles. "Yeah, that's it," she said. She knew the rest of the team was staring as well. She swallowed. How the hell was she going to handle Tali when she came to visit? Or Samara, another asari. Would she be able to tell Liara was pregnant?

"Well, it was nice visiting, Shepard," said Miranda. "But Jacob and I have to finish paperwork for the Alliance. We'll come by again soon."

"Yeah," said Jacob. "Maybe next time I'll bring Brynn by. She still wants to thank you for everything."

Shepard nodded. "It was good seeing you two," she said. Jacob saluted. Miranda offered a half-wave and then the two left. Shepard sighed and leaned back into the wall a little more. Despite her best efforts, she felt tired. Liara's embrace felt so warm and inviting in that moment. She considered telling Jack and Ashley to give them some more alone time.

"So," said Ashley. "What happened up there?"

Shepard groaned and shook her head. "I have a hard time explaining it myself, Ash," she said. She raised a hand up to pinch her brow.

"What's so hard to explain?" asked Jack. "You kicked ass, right?"

Shepard laughed. She looked over at Liara, who only smiled in that, 'I can't help you' way. "It was a little more complicated than that," she said. "All I can say is that the reapers aren't going to hurt anyone ever again."

"Yeah, but they're still floating overhead, staring at us. It gives me the creeps," said Ashley. She shivered.

Liara leaned over and said something to Ashely, but Shepard was not listening. Instead, she let herself enjoy the feeling of her bondmate leaning against her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let the other three talk. _This must be what free time feels like_. Shepard had to open her eyes and sit up again, however, when someone knocked on the broken door. "Come in," she called.

A scientist opened the door. He held a datasheet. "Pardon me, Commander," he said, "but I have Dr. T'Soni's lab results."

"Here," said Jack. She snatched the datasheet away. The scientist tried to protest. "Go on now, scram!" The scientist's eyes widened and he gulped, quickly shutting the door and moving along. Jack grinned. "He's the guy we overheard saying you'd been awake since yesterday." She glanced down at the datasheet. "Lab results, huh?" she mused.

"Thank you, Jack," said Liara. She immediately rose from the cot. "May I have it?" She stepped forward with a hand outreached. Jack stepped back. "Not so fast," she said. "I think I found Shepard's full name."

"Oh no," Shepard groaned. She tried to lift herself from the bed, but her legs were still tied down. "Jack, please just give her the datasheet."

"No!" said Jack. She pulled away from Liara yet again. "It's fun now," she said.

"Ash, please?" asked Shepard. Williams only laughed and shook her head.

"It says here," Jack began, "that, 'results confirm a stable zygote, please register the following Artemis Lynn Shepard with the asari parenting board-'" Jack stopped reading and laughed. Liara pressed a palm to her own forehead and finally snatched the datasheet away from Jack. Ashley stared between the two of them, mouth open. "Seriously, Shepard?" asked Jack. "Your first name is Artemis? Isn't that a dude's name?"

"It's the Greek goddess of the hunt," said Shepard. She crossed her arms defensively. "And look who's talking, _Jack_."

"Wait, wait, back up a minute," said Ashley. She leaned forward, hands on her knees. "You got Liara _pregnant_?"

"Yeah, Ash, announce it over the loudspeakers while you're at it," said Shepard.

Jack laughed even louder. She bent over clutching her sides. "You got Liara pregnant!" she said between laughs. "You got her pregnant in the middle of a damn war!" She wiped her eyes. "What, Shepard, were you thinking it'd be a good idea to have a little you thirsting for vengeance if you failed?"

"That's not why I did it," said Liara. She walked back over to Shepard. "And I think you two have a misconception-"

"Conception," Jack snorted.

"About how asari reproduction works," finished Liara. "I… chose to take Shepard's DNA into me before the final assault. I did not expect either of us to survive." She sat down next to Shepard again, who wrapped a protective arm around the asari.

"Well, whatever you do, don't name her Artemis," said Jack. She leaned against a wall, still shuddering with laughs occasionally.

"Up yours, Jack," said Shepard.

"I think Liara would appreciate that a little more," Jack said. Shepard could sense the asari's embarrassment.

"Oh goddess," said Liara. She buried her face into Shepard's shoulder.

"Congratulations, anyways," said Ashley. She sat further back in her chair. She did not seem quite as blown away as she initially was. "You two gonna tie the knot?"

"I'm sorry," said Liara. She lifted her face from Shepard's shoulder. "But what knot are you referring to?" Jack laughed again.

"You know," said Ashley. She raised a hand and gestured vaguely. "Wedding bells, a white dress… marriage."

Shepard blushed. With all the excitement, a proper wedding had seemed out of the question. She had felt it was enough, monumental even, to confess she wanted to live out the rest of her life with Liara. But now that the galactic threat had been removed…

"Shepard and I are bondmates, that is all there is to asari ceremony, but a human ceremony is something we have not discussed yet," said Liara.

_Thank you_, Shepard thought. Liara held her a little closer.

Ashley sighed. She carefully stood from her chair and dusted off her greaves. "Fair enough," she said. "Keep us posted, you two. I'll get Jack out of your hair before Liara traps her in a stasis."

"Ha, fat chance," said Jack. Still, she let Ashley lead her out of the room. "Behave, you two," she called over her shoulder.

Before Ashley shut the door on them, she turned to Shepard one more time, "Hey, I thought you should know this. Your mom's ship touched down earlier today. She's going to want to visit you once she gets through her own medical treatment."

"She made it?" asked Shepard. "She's okay?"

Ashley smiled, her hand frozen on the door. "Yeah," she said. "She's a tough old bird. I bet she'd love to hear the good news." With that, Ashley shut the door and finally left Shepard and Liara alone. The two sighed deeply.

"We made it," said Liara. She kissed Shepard softly on the lips.

"Round one, anyways," said Shepard. She kissed Liara again, licking the bottom lip of her lover before pulling away. The asari shuddered.

"And I will have the chance to meet your mother," she said.

"Yeah," Shepard sighed. She relaxed into her love's embrace, thinking of all the well-wishers to come. "Oh no," she groaned, realizing something.

"What?" asked Liara. She moved against Shepard, her thoughts filled with concern.

"I have to tell my mother you're my bondmate _and_ that we're having a baby all at once," Shepard said. "She'll kill me for not staying in touch."

Liara laughed and settled back down. "I'm sure it cannot be as bad as when my father threatened to kill you," she said.

Shepard laughed and shook her head. "You don't know my mother," she said. She slipped back down to lay on her cot. She stared at the ceiling until her stomach grumbled. "But before we tackle that mission," she said, "can I have something to eat besides intravenous fluids?"

Liara smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You and your incessant demands," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm thinking this chapter ranks up at a higher caliber than the last one. Chapter 3 was meant for comic relief. Now we get into the serious stuff. I actually do have a plot arc developing for this. Updates might get slim now that spring break is over. Gotta get back to tutoring students…Review please.**

Chapter Four

After threatening to use her biotics in an attempt to free herself, Shepard was allowed out of the bed. She was patient, at first, as the doctors removed the intravenous connections from her arms, but as they unwrapped her feet, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood with little effort. _Blood pulse recalculating…_ That was the only warning her body gave her before she pitched and Liara dove to catch her. _Warning, unstable levels of blood pressure_- Everything went dark for a moment. She felt Liara's consciousness flood her own, lending her strength as she felt her love's arms enclose around her and save her from the floor.

When the room came into focus again, Liara was yelling at her, "-exactly why I insist on caution! You could have injured yourself again, or even worse!" Her mind was running diagnostics once more.

_Numbers, please go away?_ she thought.

"Those numbers have more sense than you," Liara scolded. "Standing like that, without any assistance. Did you even stop to consider your body was not used to orienting itself that way?" As she fussed, she helped Shepard back onto the cot. Shepard blinked and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Liara," she said. Her head throbbed. "I didn't know."

"If you had listened to me, this could have been avoided," said Liara. Shepard felt concern blended with worry behind her bondmate's harsh tone. "I am a doctor, you know."

"Of archeology!" Shepard replied.

"It still counts!" Liara said. "And so if you wish to traipse around the base, you will do so in a wheelchair."

And so Shepard found herself strapped into an industrial hospital chair, the back made completely out of alloy with a seat offering little padding. Liara insisted on pushing it and threatened to break Shepard's fingers if she tried to wheel herself around again. "I don't see what the big deal is," she grumbled. She crossed her arms in the oversized long-sleeve Liara had also insisted on her wearing. "At the very least you could have let me worn a shirt. My core temperature is perfectly stable. It hasn't fluctuated past the tenth of a decimal since I woke up."

"What else does that supercomputer in your brain say about the idea of you walking everywhere?"

Shepard scowled as she was pushed through the halls of the shambled military base. Others who recognized her tried to approach but were scared off by Liara. _Recovery rate correlates negatively with excessive activity-_ _Nobody asked you_, she thought.

"It agrees with me, doesn't it?" asked Liara. Shepard refused to say.

"What you should really be concerned with, T'soni," started Shepard, "is whether or not you can outrun me when I have my legs back."

_What makes you think I don't want you to catch me?_ Liara silently asked.

Shepard shivered, sensing the asari's want. _Well played, doctor,_ she thought back.

The first stop on their list was the mess hall. Shepard had received her last few meals in private, but she insisted on eating outside the confines of her room that day. The rations were limited to tasteless blocks of nutrients with a few hunks of wonder bread that had been 'salvaged.' It was still better than being fed through an IV bag in Shepard's opinion. After they had retrieved their food, Shepard noticed Miranda sitting with her sister Oriana at a nearby table. "Let's see about joining them," said Shepard.

Once they were close enough, Shepard waved. Oriana saw and nudged her sister. Miranda looked up and smiled. The two rearranged their trays, making room at the small, improvised table. "Good afternoon, Shepard," said Miranda. "I see the doctors won."

"Liara won," said Shepard. She lifted her tray from her lap and set it on the table. Liara placed a glass of water down next to it.

"She nearly blacked out when she tried to stand on her own," said Liara. The asari positioned Shepard next to her own tray before she took a seat. "Hello, Oriana," said Liara. "It is nice to see you outside of a life-threatening situation."

Oriana smiled and half-laughed. "Um, thanks. It's nice to see you too," she said. "And Shepard, I want to thank you for everything you did back on… Horizon."

Shepard swallowed down one of her nutrition cubes. "You don't have to thank me," she said. "Without your sister, we would have never gotten where we did. Miranda's the real hero."

The ex-cerberus agent blushed. "You can't give me all the credit, Shepard," she said. The Spectre ignored the comment and bit into another nutrition cube. "By the way." Miranda leaned forward. "Jack says congratulations are in order." Shepard took a long gulp from her glass of water. "I hear you are expecting, Liara."

"Expecting what?" the asari asked, looking confused yet again.

_Pregnant_, Shepard clarified. "It's a human thing," she muttered.

"Oh," said Liara, "yes, we are. Thank you, Miranda."

"It's so romantic," sighed Oriana. "Makes me wish some dashing soldier would come sweep me off my feet."

"No you don't," said Miranda. "A soldier's life is too unstable, no offense Shepard."

"None taken," said Shepard. "I'm already thinking of ways to get into early retirement. Life on the move is no way to start a family."

Liara reached under the table to squeeze her leg. Shepard smiled and tore off a hunk of bread. "You deserve it," said Miranda. "You deserve a home on the beachfront."

"If only," Shepard said. The words echoed Liara's sentiments from the night before. "It seems there's always one more thing to do."

"At some point you'll tell them no," said Miranda. "I hope you're able to know when that day comes."

Shepard nodded and finished off the last of her bread. She swallowed the rest of her water as well. "Who else is going to save the galaxy?" asked Shepard. She flashed a lopsided grin.

Miranda laughed softly. "True," she said. Shepard saw the green data lines flash over Miranda quickly, then vanish. She shook her head. It was still hard to brush aside the fact they were all like that now. She looked over at Liara instead, who was finishing off the last of her nutrients.

_What I would give for fish_, the asari thought. Shepard grinned as she remembered the first time Liara had seen the fish tank in her cabin. Liara had explained that as a native of Thessia, a water-rich planet, most fish were considered basic sustenance, not pets. She had told Shepard it was like, "keeping a bovine" for company.

_I'm sure we could find a sushi place still standing,_ Shepard thought. When she sensed Liara's confusion, she added once more, _it's another human thing._ As Liara swallowed the last of her food, Shepard said, "Thanks for letting us eat with you. But I have to go break the news to my mother."

"What news?" Miranda asked, an eyebrow arched.

Shepard slumped back in her chair, going over the statistical order of how she should speak with her mother. "Everything," she said.

The 'twins' laughed. "Shame on you Shepard," said Miranda. "Go fill her in. I'm sure she's anxious to see you."

Shepard nodded. "I'm going, aren't I?" Liara stood from the table and grabbed the back of Shepard's wheelchair. She swatted away a hand that reached for the wheels.

"Don't even try it," Liara warned.

"Between you and my mother," Shepard sighed. She refrained from completing the statement. "I'll see you both around." Miranda and Oriana waved while Liara pulled the wheelchair back and pushed her away. As the asari pushed her along, Shepard made sure to let her discontent be known. "Shouldn't I be pushing you, anyways?" she asked. "I mean, you are pregnant."

"Physical exertion at this stage will not hurt the child at all," said Liara. The asari paused, then added, "I'm sure your mother will understand, Shepard. From everything you've told me, she sounds like a wonderful woman."

"I know. I know," said Shepard. "Winning the war though, it makes me think back on the things I took for granted, the things I could have done better. My mother was one of those people I could have done better by."

"Surely you two talked?" asked Liara. They navigated the halls to the established medical ward. The walkway was choked with people in chairs like Shepard as well as more severe cases where patients were being wheeled on gurneys.

"We did," said Shepard. "Not as much as we should have. Ever since dad died, I've felt guilty when I let myself go too long in between calls. And she was almost always buried in her work anyways. You don't get to be an admiral overnight."

"I suppose you are right," said Liara. The two stopped in front of a door with the number '146' painted on it in sloppy strokes. "This is the room."

Shepard took in a deep breath. "Alright," she said. "Let's do this."

Liara nodded and reached forward to touch the door interface. The console flickered to green, then vanished, allowing the alloy plates to slide apart. Liara pushed Shepard into the room. It was not quite as ruined as some as the others. Positioned on the far wall with the gurney rolled up by the window laid Shepard's mother, Admiral Rhea Shepard. She sat up, propped by many pillows so she could look out the window. The older woman looked like her daughter in many ways. They had the same brown hair, though hers was streaked with silver, and her face creased in more places when she turned and smiled at her visitors.

"It's good to finally see you, Arti," she said. Her voice sounded worn, tired. But there was warmth in it. Shepard saw the same synthetic flicker in her mother's own green eyes.

"Hey mom," she said. Liara pushed her up to her mother's bedside. "I hear they promoted you."

Her mother chuckled bitterly. "Promoted and then given leave," she said.

"Why?" asked Shepard. She leaned forward in her chair. Only Liara's hand on her shoulder kept her seated. "What happened?"

Her mother shook her head and gestured down to the covers. She patted the empty area where her left leg should have been. "I'm afraid they had to amputate," she said. Shepard gasped. She felt Liara's hand clutch her shoulder a little tighter. "Damn support beam gave to and toppled right on the poor thing."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," said Shepard. She reached a hand up and grabbed hold of her mother's sturdy fingers.

"Don't be," she said. "The engineers are making me a new one from cybernetics. It'll be ready in a few weeks and people will only notice it's a fake five percent of the time."

"Way to stay positive," said Shepard. She squeezed her mom's fingers before dropping her hand back down to her side.

"What else can I be?" asked her mother. "My daughter is a galactic hero who saved us from the brink of extinction. Today is looking much brighter than any day behind us."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. Thanks… I guess." She found it hard to get past the fact that her mother's leg was gone. She stared at the empty area with wide eyes. What if the beam had fallen elsewhere?

"But where are our manners, Arti?" her mother asked suddenly. "You haven't introduced me to the lovely woman who so graciously delivered you to me." She smiled over at Liara. The asari, though not technically a 'woman,' took the comment in stride.

"Oh," said Shepard. She took in a deep breath, reaching up and clutching Liara's hand for support. "Mom," she started, "This is Dr. Liara T'Soni." She paused. She had talked to her mother about Liara before, about how they had briefly been in a relationship, but nothing beyond that. "My bondmate."

Her mother, instead of scolding her for staying out of touch, smiled and shook her head and extended a hand to Liara. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "I'm Admiral Rhea Shepard."

"It's an honor," said Liara, shaking the Admiral's hand. "And may I offer my sympathies… about your injury."

Rhea chuckled. "Ha. I consider myself fortunate to get away with just this. All around me, ships burst into light as they crumbled apart," she said. "I don't know how I survived." She sighed and looked out the window again. Shepard studied the concrete floor. "Now you," she said, turning back to her daughter. "I have no idea how you returned in one whole piece. Or are you hiding synthetic legs in that wheelchair?"

"No, Liara just forced me to use it after I almost fainted when standing," Shepard said.

Her mother laughed "Dr. T'Soni," she said. "You must be one hell of a person to corral my daughter into actually taking her health seriously." She smiled at Liara in a way that made Shepard wary. Did her mother actually like the girl she brought home? "How long have you two been together?" her mother asked. Shepard almost groaned. This was the start of the intrusive questions.

She thought back to the first time she had seen Liara trapped in the stasis field of the Prothean ruins. After freeing her, Liara had soon made her interest known to Shepard. They had engaged in playful flirting for the duration of their mission to stop Saren. "I suppose you could say since I became a Spectre," said Shepard. "Since we first met, almost."

"Yes," said Liara. "I'm afraid I made a fool of myself when I said I wished to conduct a long, in-depth study on her."

Rhea laughed and Shepard blushed. "She doesn't need to know everything, Liara," she muttered.

"Oh hush," her mother said. "Of course I do. And I know there's something big you're keeping back." Shepard looked up from the floor sharply. Her heartbeat went into overdrive. _Probability of parental unit guessing-_ "You've been studying the concrete more closely than I'm sure you've studied your girl," she said. "Out with it."

_Are you ready?_ Shepard silently asked Liara.

_Of course,_ her bondmate thought back. _Your mother really is the first person we should have told_.

Shepard sat back in the wheelchair and straightened her posture. She clasped her hands in front of herself, clenching and unclenching her fists. She felt Liara's reassurance in her mind. "Well mom," she started. "Um… Liara and I- I mean, Liara…" She faltered. The words stuck in her throat. This was not how she planned having their first child, in the middle of a war and it's recovery, but then again, did other couples really get to choose when that happened? "Liara and I are having a baby," she said. As she spoke the words, she could not help smiling. They felt so natural to roll off the tongue. "She's pregnant."

Liara squeezed her shoulder. Her heart raced. Her mother looked between the two. Her eyes flickered synthetic. She leaned a little further back into her pillows, smiling softly. "A baby," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked out the window again. "We have a hell of a job ahead of us then." She looked back to Liara, to the asari's flat stomach. "No granddaughter of mine will come into this world in a state of ruin."

"We'll rebuild mom," Shepard said. "We all will."

"So many people gave their lives for us to be here today," her mother said. "It's nice to hear someone is being brought into the world for a change." She smiled down at her daughter. "Congratulations, you two," she said.

"Thanks mom," Shepard sighed. "It feels really good to hear you say that."

Her mother smiled wryly. "What, did you think I'd be angry? I've only been asking about grandchildren for the last five years."

Shepard felt Liara's surprise. "Five years?" the asari asked.

"We tend to… rush life's processes," said Shepard. "We don't have a millennium to stick around and hope for the best."

"I see," said Liara. "Then I guess this is fortunate for both you and your mother."

Shepard smiled. She caressed Liara's hand. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said.

The three of them lingered in silence for a moment, until Shepard's mother sighed and shifted in her bed once more. "Well, you have done your civic duty, Arti," she said. "Try to make the next visit happen _before _your daughter is born."

"I will mom," Shepard said. "And… thanks."

"It was nice meeting you," said Liara.

"I'm happy to say the same," said Rhea. She smiled one more time at the two of them. "Now leave me in peace," she said. "I think the birds are just starting to come out of hiding." She looked back to her window. Shepard shook her head as Liara turned her wheelchair around and pushed her towards the door.

"Bye mom," she called over her shoulder as they passed through the door. Once it shut behind them, Shepard felt the tension drop out of her shoulders. She sighed in relief.

"That was not nearly as terrible as you made it out to be," said Liara. "Your mother is a pleasant woman."

"I know. I know," said Shepard. "It's just… a parent thing, I suppose."

Liara nodded. "I see," she said in that way that really meant she did not fully understand, but would accept it. "What do you wish to do next?"

Shepard paused. She looked around at the wounded soldiers. "I want to visit Garrus," she said.

"Alright," said Liara. She began pushing Shepard down to the right of the hall. "I don't know if they will allow visitors, but-"

"At this point," said Shepard, "standing outside the doorway would do a lot of help." She felt Liara's understanding, her bondmate's mental embrace as the two of them entered the 'critical condition' section of the ward. Whatever awaited them, she was thankful to have Liara with her.

**A/N: You know you wanna review… May encourage me to write the good stuff faster ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter. Enjoy. Started tutoring and writing to put bread on the table again, so I don't know how much time I'll have for my "fun" projects.**

Chapter 5

They stood outside the door for a long time. Liara waited patiently. It was not that they were barred from going in. Shepard just did not know if she wanted to. Finally, a turian doctor walked by and noticed them lingering by the door. "Commander Shepard," he said. She nodded at the turian. "Are you here about Garrus?" She nodded again. She saw the synthetic lines flicker over his skin briefly. "We just finished another procedure. He… hasn't come to," he said, "but you are welcome to come in and visit. I'm sure he'd want it."

"Thank you, doctor," said Shepard. "We would appreciate it." The doctor nodded and activated the door's control panel for them. It slid open and the two went inside.

The first thing Shepard noticed was how much medical equipment littered the room. Liara had a hard time navigating her in the wheelchair around the endless stacks of supplies and machines, pipes and hoses trailing everywhere. The only bed was in the far corner of the room. Garrus's unmoving frame lay atop it. "No," gasped Shepard. She tried to rise from her seat, but Liara held her down. Carefully, the asari managed to bring Shepard to Garrus's bedside. The turian still breathed, though in short, rattling sighs through the confines of an oxygen mask. Tubes and wires of every sort ran into his body, and his right arm was completely bandaged. Part of his head crest had been removed.

"Oh Garrus," said Liara. Shepard could sense the remorse coming from her bondmate. Liara felt a very deep sense of grief not just for her fallen comrade, but that he had sacrificed himself for her.

"You damn fool," said Shepard. "You said you couldn't duck, but you promised to improvise."

"He saved me," said Liara. Her voice sounded far off. "If it were not for him, I would be…"

"Don't dwell on that," said Shepard. "He'd want you to honor his decision." She stared at the turian's chest. It did not rise and fall the way humans and asari's did, not even when he was healthy. No, turian life could be seen in the jaw. The side-fringes barely moved on him, twitching softly in between breaths along with the hum and whir of the machinery. Synthetic lights flickered from his skin in symphony with those of the machines. "Liara," Shepard said. She heard her bondmate move behind her, a half-step shifting against the rough concrete floor. "What are we left with after a war?" The asari remained silent. Shepard reached out and touched the turian's burnt shoulder. "After the pain, the death, what do we have?" Data paths flowed from her fingertips, intersecting those of her fallen comrade. "Is it the emotion? A black-painted swath of sorrow?" She let her hand fall away. "Or is it nothing? An empty void to mar history, a hole to which no piece will ever fit."

Liara's hand rested on her shoulder. "No, Shepard," she said softly. "We are left with the sacrifices of those around us and the promise to uphold what they fought for." Her fingers moved to caress the side of Shepard's neck. "Do you remember," Liara nearly whispered, "when we were fighting Saren, and the council grounded your ship at the citadel?"

Shepard nodded. "I remember feeling like a caged animal," she said. "I had given up."

"I found you sitting by your locker," Liara said, "and told you to find another way. I pulled you up. Dusted you off." Garrus's motivational phrase. She remembered it. "That was the first time we almost…"

Shepard allowed herself a small smile as she thought back to the tense moment. How much she had wanted to kiss the asari. "And then Joker ruined it," she said. "Him and that ship were too closely integrated."

This caused another mournful silence from the two of them. "The Normandy is still missing, Shepard." Liara paused. "But, what I meant to say was that even when we are left at the bleakest moment, when all the lights are extinguished, even then we cannot lose hope." Liara's fingers raked slowly through her hair.

"He'd probably get up and tell me the negativity would only kill him faster," Shepard said. She laughed softly and grabbed Liara's hand, letting their fingers intertwine. She kissed the asari's palm. "Thank you, Liara." She looked around at the supply boxes and machinery, then back at Garrus. "We'll come back soon, Vakarian," Shepard said. "So you better be awake. I think they're trying to sign away your rights to the movie."

Garrus did not respond. The machinery hummed. Synthetic light flickered. Liara took hold of the wheelchair again and maneuvered Shepard between the many instruments. _Probability of survival calculated at 24.68 percent_. The thought chilled her. Liara lifted the wheelchair over a tube transferring fluids then set it down with a clank. _And probability of survival with mass relays functioning?_ They exited the room, stepping back out into the noisy, organic hallway.

_56.49 percent._

Those were much more favorable odds. "Liara?" Shepard asked. Her bondmate had begun pushing her back to her quarters on the other end of the base.

"Yes Shepard," she said.

"I need your help with something when we get back." They passed a medical team pushing a gurney with a small boy on it.

"And what would that be?" Liara asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back," said Shepard. "It's important though. Trust me."

"My trust is something you will always have," said Liara.

"I know," said Shepard. "I like to reassure myself sometimes is all." They made it back to Shepard's room with little interruptions. Her quarters were in an older part of the base, one that had not been retrofitted with automatic doors. Getting the wheelchair in and out proved problematic. At least they had gotten someone to fetch something larger than a cot to accommodate them. Shepard and Liara had both insisted on staying together and trying to share the cot had proved comical. Once Liara had her in the room and the door as securely shut as possible, Shepard looked over to her lover and said, "We should… be on the bed for this," she said.

Liara arched an eyebrow. "If you are propositioning me, it's your worst attempt yet," she said. Shepard laughed.

"No," she said. "I know better than to persuade you out of letting me heal." Shepard looked over at the bed again. "We will need to meld, though."

Liara walked over and knelt down in front of the Commander. "What do you need, Shepard?" she asked.

She reached out and grabbed Liara's hands, cupping them between her own. "I want to see what's in my head," she said. "I want to see what it will take to rebuild the mass relays."

Liara pulled her hands from Shepard's grasp and moved them to the Spectre's thighs. "I thought you might want to do that," she said. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Just get me out of this damn chair."

The asari laughed. "Alright, Shepard," she said. Liara hooked an arm underneath Shepard's legs and the Spectre wrapped around her bondmate's neck. She lifted Shepard out of the chair easily and carried her bridal style over to the bed.

"Why doctor," said Shepard. "You're going to make me blush." She leaned up and kissed Liara on the cheek. The asari's complexion darkened a few shades.

"I thought you wanted to explore the dark recesses of your mind in pursuit of a better future for all sapient kind," said Liara. She laid Shepard down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"What can I say?" said Shepard. "You're… distracting." She reached out and caressed Liara's thigh. The asari swatted the hand away.

"Behave," said Liara. "You're not well enough for such physical exertion." She lay down next to Shepard, looking the woman over with her endless blue eyes. "Goddess knows I wish you were."

Shepard scooted closer to Liara, bringing her face up close so their noses almost touched. "You want me, Liara?" she asked. The asari smiled.

"I always want you, Shepard," she said. And to Shepard's surprise, Liara leaned in and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Shepard's eyes fluttered wide then closed as Liara deepened the kiss, opening her mouth against Shepard's. Their tongues met in a caress that made Shepard's whole body shudder. She felt Liara's hand on her cheek, travelling down her body. Her own hands moved to the asari's hips, pulling her astride as they continued their sweet embrace. Too soon, Liara pulled away, her breath quickened and face flushed. Shepard lay panting. Her heart raced, and one part of her mind advised against any further action while the other demanded it continue. "I love you," Liara said. She propped herself over the Commander and bent down to kiss Shepard's cheek.

"I love you too," Shepard said. She ran a hand from Liara's hip up her back. She smiled as her bondmate arched into her touch.

The asari shook her head and touched her own forehead to Shepard's. "Let us do what needs to be done," she said. "Close your eyes, Shepard." As she did so, all she saw was darkness for a brief moment, then Liara whispered, "Embrace eternity."

They fell into her mind together, tumbling through the recesses of thought and data streams until they landed in her subconscious. It was dark there too. Shepard 'stood' and brushed herself off. Being so unused to searching her mind like this, Liara had represented it in the simplest way possible to Shepard. She looked over at the asari, who also stood and adjusted herself. "This feels different," said Liara as she looked around.

"Good or bad different?" asked Shepard.

"Neither," said Liara. "It is simply unknown territory to the both of us. Before, your mind was a very well mapped place. You were the master of your own self. Now, everything is murky, unsure. I suspect your entanglement with the synthetic consciousness to be the source."

"So… how do we do this?" asked Shepard.

"If by this, you mean extract information about the mass relays, I am unsure," said Liara. "This is the first time I have been in a consciousness that contains synthetic information." Liara paused. "It also does not help that your mind is the only one I have ever melded with, Shepard."

The Commander blushed and looked away from the asari. "I'm touched, Liara," she said.

The asari looked away. She wrung her hands in a nervous manner. "I suppose we should start looking," she said. The two walked side by side through the emptiness. It was not a suppressive darkness, because they could still see one another, but things were hidden. Shepard could feel it. "Perhaps if you try thinking about something relevant to the mass relays," said Liara.

Shepard stopped. All around her, the void of her mind shifted like a thin veil. She thought, _where are you?_ to her synthetic self. Nothing happened.

Then, slowly, a faint green light pulsed in the distance. A data stream trickled forth and stopped at their feet. "Did that help?" asked Shepard. Instead of answering, Liara set off toward the faint beacon. More data streams branched out as they walked closer, spiraling in every direction like a synthetic spider web.

"Shepard," said Liara. She reached a hand out toward one of the arcing data streams. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It almost reminds me of how the geth consciousness was constructed," said Shepard.

"That would make sense," said Liara. "Your mind is trying to normalize the situation using past experiences."

The two walked further and further until the data streams hung around them everywhere. Not one vacant spot remained save for a flickering scar they stumbled up. "Shepard," said Liara. She stepped towards the flickering object. "What's this?"

Liara reached a hand out to touch it and Shepard shivered. She suddenly felt ill. "I don't know," she said.

The asari dipped her fingers into the scar only to pull them back quickly. She cried out. "This…" She paused and stepped around the scar, staring at it closely. "This is hurt, Shepard. You have misgivings, or did at least, about something related to me, to us."

Shepard approached the scar cautiously. She stared into it but saw nothing. "I wish we could talk about this later," she said, "when we're not traversing my subconscious."

"Shepard." Her bondmate turned to her. "Tell me."

She sighed and shook her head. She kept walking along the data streams. Liara followed. "I… I feel bad about putting you in danger after you imprinted my DNA," she said.

"And I already told you that-"

"Liara," said Shepard. She stopped and turned to her lover. She brought her hands up to grip the asari's beautiful arms. "None of it matters because I am so glad you and I are both alive and I want our child more than anything." She paused, thinking over her next words carefully. "But next time, I want to be involved in the decision." She let her hands fall away. Liara stepped towards her, reaching a hand out. She touched the Spectre's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, Shepard," she said.

She shook her head, turning and kissing the asari's cupped palm. "Don't be," she said. "What's done is done, and I really do want this child with you." The two stood there silently. Synthetic light flickered over them. She heard the hum and click of her mind. "We'll talk more later," said Shepard. "Right now I just want to find the data.

Liara nodded. "Alright," she said. The two set off toward the center of the light once more. It looked like a giant nerve cluster more than anything else. The pulsing grew brighter as they approached. When they reached the foot of it Shepard reached a hand out toward one of the tendrils of data. _Access probability-_ She touched the data. _File not found_. She submerged her hand into the cluster. _User error. Please state a query._

Shepard watched as the data streamed from her hand to the cluster and then back. _Circuitry_. "How do we rebuild the mass relays?" she asked. The data flashed brighter.

"What's happening?" asked Liara. Shepard felt the information there. The images flashed in her head. Algorithm. Probability. Percentage. Yes, it could be done.

"Take my hand, Liara," she said, extending her free arm. "I'll show you."

The asari cautiously laced her fingers with Shepard's. As the two closed palms over one another, the connection became complete and the images soared from Shepard's mind to Liara's. Her bondmate gasped. She almost let go and broke the stream, but she held on until all the images, the disassembly of the reapers, the blueprints, the statistics, all quieted and nestled themselves in the forefront of their minds. When it was complete, Shepard withdrew her hand from the data stream and blinked away the numbers. She still held Liara's hand tightly. She looked over at the asari. Data hung in her irises. "I think I've got it," she said. She paused and looked around at the data streams. "Yes, I know how to do it, Shepard."

The Commander grinned and pulled Liara to her. She kissed her forehead. "Excellent," she said. "Let's get out of here."

The asari nodded. "Close your eyes," she said.

Shepard did. She reopened them back in their room in the Alliance Military base. Liara's eyes faded from black to blue. She smiled down at Shepard. "Ready to save the galaxy again?" she asked. Liara smiled and rolled off her lover.

"There's one thing we will need, first," she said.

"What's that?" asked Shepard. The two sat up. Shepard rubbed her forehead.

"Ships," said Liara. "A lot of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 'Cuz I love you all, here's another chapter. Would have had it done sooner, but there was a particularly needy student at work. First of all, thank you to all my reviews. I want to thank those that left detailed comments on what they particularly liked about the story. You guys keep me updating. Also, sorry about the slightly AU Shepard's mom. I know that was a few chapters ago, but I accidentally promoted her to Admiral instead of Rear Admiral. Though I did intentionally change her name *shifty eyes* if you can get the reference. Anyways, read my pretties!**

Chapter Six

After discussing it with Liara, they decided the best way to handle reconstructing the relays was with the quarian and geth fleets. Liara had arranged a meeting between Tali and the other admirals along with a geth representative and a few well-trained biotics. She had distributed information, assembled teams. For once, Shepard felt truly grateful that her bondmate was the Shadow Broker. Before they went to visit Tali, Shepard was recovered enough to walk with the support of braces. Even to these she protested. "Look, they don't even offer enough flexibility to run," said Shepard. The bands had been strapped to her legs in an attempt to encourage muscular tissue growth.

"And what exactly will you be trying to outrun?" asked Liara. "A pregnant bondmate?"

It was a little over a month into Liara's pregnancy, and though her body did not show yet, her temper did. "No, I don't mean it like that," sighed Shepard. The asari raised an eyebrow at her. The remark was meant to tease, but her words had carried more venom than intended. "It's hard not to think as a soldier, Liara," she said. She stumbled over to her bondmate, flexing her legs. "It's been expected of me for so long."

Liara linked her arm around one of Shepard's. "I understand," she said. "I just worry. Your recovery is so unlike anything the doctors have ever seen. I keep thinking something is going to happen."

"For once, I think everything is going to be fine, Liara," she said. They exited their room, but instead of turning left, they stepped out to the right where an open street had been barricaded off to serve as a parking strip for shuttles. Liara looked up at the old buildings. "I remember looking up vids of earth after we first met," said Liara. They walked along a semi-repaired sidewalk, moving slowly for the benefit of Shepard. "Your planet's surface was so beautiful. The oceans reminded me of Thessia somewhat."

Shepard nodded. They had been given a location to head to where a shuttle was supposed to meet them. She saw a blue alliance Kodiak waiting towards the opposite end of the street. "I can't wait to see it again," said Shepard.

"One day," said Liara. They crossed the street. "What part of earth does your family hail from?"

Shepard grinned. "That's hard to say," she said. "I was born on an Alliance cruiser, up in space. But my father was born in Alaska."

"Alaska?" Liara pronounced the name slowly, letting the syllables stretch out.

"Yeah," said Shepard. "But his whole family had descended from Eastern Europe. My mom, now, she grew up in the southwest of the old states, the Rocky Mountain range. They met through the service."

Liara seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "I'd like to see both places," she concluded.

"Both are beautiful," said Shepard. "Though I think you'd be better off in Alaska. They have more fish and more natural forests left stand-" Shepard paused. Would her father's home be as she remembered after this war? The sprawling forests, the wildlife, it had been the most beautiful and alien thing Shepard had seen when she was a kid. All her schooling, her friends, her life revolved around the large Alliance space stations that one of her parents had always been positioned at. The forested planet below always seemed like something magical. She had feared she would wake up one morning and it would be gone.

"Shepard?" asked Liara. The Spectre's pace had slowed significantly. Liara stopped her. "I'm sure it's alright," she said. "From what I remember of my studies, Alaska is an area of low population density. The reapers would not have targeted it."

This offered little comfort to her, but she nodded and continued to the shuttle. "I can only hope it's still there," she said. As they approached the shuttle, Shepard saw the pilot get out and open the side hatch for them. From afar, his frame looked familiar. When they got closer Shepard realized it was Cortez. "Hey!" she called out.

The man looked up. "Shepard!" He waved. "They said I was transporting someone important." He finished opening the side hatch as they approached. He offered his hand and Shepard shook it. The Lieutenant looked as banged up as the rest of them, burns, scars, the works. But he still smiled and walked without a limp. He was lucky.

"You're looking pretty good, Lieutenant," she said.

Cortez rubbed a hand through his crew-cut hair. "Yeah, I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch," he said. "Not like you though, eh? Not even a scar! Liara's got one, even, and you walk away with a little bed rest."

"Shepard's immaculate health is a… newfound ability," Liara said. "Her body tissue heals much better than the average human." She helped Shepard up into the Kodiak.

"I knew you had superpowers, Commander," Cortez said. "How else did you manage all that stuff?" Shepard just shook her head, but Cortez smiled and winked at her as Liara fussed with sitting her down into a seat and making her put on the fastenings. She felt like telling Liara she never wore them anyways, but knew her bondmate only had her best interests at heart. Cortez went over and shut the side door. "You two are adorable," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Liara. She straightened from fighting with the underused buckle. Cortez smiled at her.

"It's nothing," said Cortez. "You two just make a really touching sight as a couple," he said.

"Shepard is injured," said Liara. "It is my duty to assure her safety."

Cortez laughed and moved up to his pilot's seat. "Yeah, but it's more than that," he said. Cortez fired up the engines and Liara took a seat next to Shepard. "It's obvious that you two care for each other."

Liara still looked confused, so Shepard leaned over and whispered, "Another human thing." This got the asari to smile.

The take-off was smooth, and for once Shepard was glad Liara had confined her to a passenger's seat away from any window. She did not want to have an overhead view of the destruction. Despite crews working round the clock, the plain truth remained that they were running out of resources. "I hope Tali and the rest of the fleet is up to this," said Shepard.

"The quarians suffered the lowest casualties by working with the geth to coordinate attack and defense," Liara said. "Both of what remains of their fleets should be more than enough to do what your mind showed us."

Shepard took hold of Liara's hand. It was an action she was growing accustomed to doing frequently. "Let's hope so," she said. Shepard felt the engines shuddered as they pushed against the upper layers of the atmosphere, and then the familiar pitch in her stomach when they broke free of the pull of earth.

"ETA 5 minutes to the flotilla, Commander," said Cortez.

"Good flying," said Shepard.

"Yeah, you don't want to see the debris out here," said Cortez. Neither Shepard nor Liara knew what to say in response. Somehow the light tone of his voice betrayed a darker, more severe observance.

The comm signal flashed red, indicating an incoming message. Cortez pressed the 'receive' button. "Alliance shuttle Kodiak M-122, this is quarian flagship, the Neema. State your purpose for approach."

"Copy that, Neema," said Cortez. "I am transporting Alliance dignitaries to meet with Admiral Tali'Zorah Nar'aya Vas Normandy."

There was a pause where all they heard was the crackle of empty space. "Affirmed," finally came the reply. "You have clearance to dock in hangar C-9. Be prepared for decontamination."

"Copy that," said Cortez. "Approaching hangar." Shepard felt the ship shudder as they moved within range of the magnetic pull of the small docking bay. Cortez switched the thrusters off and let the automated systems do the rest of the work. Landing in a quarian hangar was different from other places. For one, a film-like barrier hung between the bay and the actual access port onto the ship. The quarians took sanitation very seriously. Shepard and Liara helped one another fit breathers over their faces so as to not spread any contagions. They were also required to wear gloves and enter a decontamination field upon exiting the Kodiak. Once their dock was complete, Cortez said, "I'll be waiting here, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks, Lieutenant," she said. He saluted at her as they stepped off the ship. An escort of quarian marines waited for them beyond the decontamination chambers. They saluted at Shepard and held ranks until she nodded. "At ease men," she said.

"Commander Shepard," one of them said. "You and Dr. T'Soni are expected at the Board of Admirals. We will take you there immediately."

"Lead on," said Shepard. It felt somewhat odd to be escorted to a meeting with Tali by a troop of quarian soldiers. As they walked through the ship corridors, Shepard saw quarians running diagnostics on hull breaches with green omni-tools. Even a few geth wandered were helping them do patch jobs throughout the ship.

They both had to be scanned one last time before being allowed in the war room. As soon as they entered, Tali looked up from the table her and the other Admirals had gathered at. "Commander Shepard," she said. "You don't know how good it is to see you alive."

"One can imagine," said Shepard. Liara still held her arm as she walked on stiff legs into the middle of the room. "I'm glad your fleet pulled through." She shook hands with the quarian, as did Liara. The other Admirals, Koris, Raan, Xen, all exchanged greetings as well.

"It is a great honor to welcome you aboard this vessel, Commander," said Admiral Raan. "Your heroism and sacrifice saved us all."

"I did what had to be done," said Shepard. "Nothing more."

"Your modesty is disproportionate to your deeds," said Koris.

Shepard shifted against Liara. She had never grown accustomed to receiving the abundant praise. "Shepard," said Tali, disrupting the awkward silence. "Could I ask you and Liara to step out in the hall with me for a moment? The other dignitaries have yet to arrive."

"Of course Tali," Shepard said. She knew Liara could sense her agitation at being in a room full of people lauding her actions. She was glad her friend had picked up on it as well. The three of them went down a smaller, quieter corridor free from coming and going traffic. Once they were far enough away, Tali launched herself at Shepard into a full embrace.

"Keelah, you're alive," she gasped. Shepard almost tumbled to the ground until Liara pitched herself under them to keep the two upright.

"It's okay, Tali," Shepard grunted. Hesitantly, she patted the quarian on the back. "We're all fine."

Tali pulled away and Shepard took in a deep breath, her ribs suddenly free from a vice grip. "And you, Liara," she said. Tali hugged her as well. "You saved her. You saved Garrus too. When he stopped responding…"

"Wait," said Shepard. She helped her bondmate prevent Tali from squeezing her to death. She carefully pulled the quarian's arms away and Liara stepped back, rubbing her abdomen with worry. "What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who took Garrus to the infirmary," said Liara. "I administered emergency medical procedures to sustain him on the way back."

"And the doctors say he still hasn't come to," said Tali. There was a strained note of sadness in her tone, one that made Shepard question just what went on between Tali and Garrus in the final days of their mission. "Shepard. This had better work."

"It will, Tali," she said. She put a hand on the quarian's shoulder, unsure of what else to do.

"Thank you, Shepard," she said. Her voice still held that note of sadness, but it was more stable than before. "It's been… difficult to say the least. There has been widespread panic since the reapers stopped attacking. Many quarians think they're inside our suits, making adjustments, plotting ways to cause infection."

"Why would they think that?" asked Shepard. _Quarian confusion a rejection of new-_ _Shut up_.

"It's the… data lines, the green light that hit us, infused within us. It has been affecting the geth too," said Tali. She rubbed her forearm, a nervous habit Shepard had picked up on.

"That's just synthesis," said Shepard. Even though Tali wore the mask, she could imagine the quarian's confused look. "In order to stop the reapers," Shepard began, "I had to synthesize my DNA with their code. It blended all tech with organic life."

"It would be like a symbiotic relationship between one organism and another," said Liara. "The quarians are in no danger."

"I figured as much," said Tali. "The scientists on earth had said so. Still, it is difficult when your suit's functionalities start talking back to you." The three of them paused. It felt strange for Shepard, standing around with her crew with no imminent threat coming at them. "I suppose we should go back inside," said Tali. She turned around and looked at the end of the hallway. "But before we do…" She looked back to them. "I want to say that I'm so happy for the both of you. I'm sure she will be a beautiful child."

Liara's face darkened and Shepard laughed. "Tali," she said. "Is there anyone Jack did not tell about Liara being pregnant?"

"Well…" started Tali. "She was drinking quite a bit at the bar. She kept yelling for round after round for 'Shep and bluebells' baby girl. Miranda had to talk her down from doing a stage dive at one point."

"So everyone knows?" asked Shepard. Liara buried her face in her hands.

"Everyone," Tali confirmed.

"Goddess knows it's too much to ask for a life of simplicity," muttered Liara. Shepard wrapped an arm around her bondmate's shoulders.

"We'll get there eventually," said Shepard. Liara wrapped an arm around Shepard's waist. "Let's go rebuild the relays."

When they walked back into the room, a geth prime stood with the quarians along with an asari. Tali moved to stand with the other Admirals. They discussed something together quietly. Shepard did not realize the asari standing aside was Samara until she turned and greeted her and Liara. "Commander Shepard," she said. "It is lovely to see you alive and well."

"You're the biotics specialist?" asked Shepard. She felt Liara hold her a little tighter.

Samara smiled. "I have worked with you before Shepard, and my age gives me status among the other warriors. I was an obvious choice." She looked to Liara. "And do not fear, Dr. T'Soni. My intentions are only honest, and Shepard has never wavered in her affection for you."

_Error_. Shepard looked from Samara, to Liara, and then back to Samara. The two asari remained locked in their gaze. She could sense surprise from Liara as well as a subtle irritation. "What was that all about?" asked Shepard.

"Your bondmate had expressed concerns in the past about leaving you to your mission while she worked in the Shadow Broker's base," explained Samara. "She felt guilty-"

"I can tell Shepard myself," said Liara. "Here is not the place."

Samara nodded her head. "Forgive me," she said. "I only wished to abate your concerns and promote cooperation." She glanced down at Liara's stomach. "I also understand that I should congratulate the both of you," she added.

_Goddess, she did tell everyone_, thought Liara. Shepard only smiled.

"Thanks Samara," she said. "We'll have to catch up later."

"I would appreciate that, Shepard," she said.

The three of them turned to the other delegates. They all stood talking around a table with a holo-display built into it. As they approached, Liara cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming," she said. "As you understand, we have assembled you here because we have a monumental task at hand." She paused, turning on her omni-tool and pulling up the diagrams. "We are going to rebuild the mass relays." The schematic flashed onto the holo-grid, large, three-dimensional plans detailing the complex disassembly of the reapers and reassembly into a working relay. "I have compiled these plans and sent copies to every sector with a quantum entanglement communicator," Liara said. "But we will be the first to implement it." She lowered her omni-tool and nodded to Tali.

The quarian touched a screen on the grid. It expanded to show the layout around Earth's orbit. "The plan is to use geth and quarian ships to anchor against individual pieces of the reapers. As the parts detach, we will take them away to be reassembled with the team that just finished work on the Crucible."

"Shepard-Commander," said the geth prime. "My units will interface with the reaper code, work on the beings themselves to efficiently disassemble. Individual tests have already confirmed this possible. We are compiling and uploading most effective ways to do this."

"All asari biotics will assist in this process," said Samara. "With the… synthesis added to our melding capabilities we should be able to figure out a way to pull apart the reapers. We will also assist in relay assembly."

"The relay schematics you provided match those on record with the salarian scientist," said Tali. "We will not have an estimate of completion until the project is underway." She paused. Shepard saw her blink behind the murky glass of her mask. "We can make this happen."

Tali's tone conveyed a sense of awe. Shepard knew everyone was looking at her. One crisis after another she seemed to find the solution for them, or at least guide them in the right direction. "Alright people," said Shepard. "Time is short. We need these mass relays built as soon as possible, or we're going to have a lot of hungry soldiers." She paused and straightened her stance, remembering her training for speeches. "We can rebuild the relays," said Shepard. "We amassed an army this galaxy has never seen before. We settled conflicts centuries old to work together. We broke the reaper cycle. We can do this."

No one acted right away. They stood quietly until Tali broke the silence. "We are ready to mobilize right now," she said. "All we need is the order."

"Do it," Shepard said. "I want intergalactic travel reestablished as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I don't know if what I did in this chapter works… You guys tell me.**

Chapter Seven

To say that the reaper craft loomed over them would be an understatement. It consumed space. It hung there, flickering green, blocking out anything else in the viewport. Shepard stood fully suited in the airlock chamber with Liara and five geth. On the other side if the airlock door, a catwalk slowly extended to touch base with the large reaper shell. An automated voice broke in over the comm system, "Catwalk extension complete. Please confirm airlock ventilation."

"Open the airlock chamber," said Shepard, her voice crackling synthetic through her suit's breather. Liara stood next to her, fully clad in her air-tight suit. Shepard had argued against her coming along, but lost when Liara reminded her that she would need someone to help interpret any new data they discovered.

_I am still perfectly capable_, she had said. Shepard knew this, but she was nervous about her pregnant bondmate interfacing with a reaper, even a placated one.

The chamber door to the ship sealed behind them with a hiss. "Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere," said the comm. The door to the catwalk clicked and then slid open. The room suddenly hushed around them as they joined the vacuum. The only sound was the refiltered clamor of Shepard's own breath accompanied with the faint echoes of Liara's own thoughts. One of the geth looked over at her.

"Shepard-Commander," it said, interfacing with her communications array in her helmet. "We are ready to approach reaper."

Shepard stepped over to the opening. The catwalk stretched out before them, a thin ramp enclosed with a thick plastic film. The seal at the other end was not airtight, just a crude grip to the metal armature with magnets. "Secure harnesses first," said Shepard. Everyone heading down the catwalk was required to wear a tether that ran back to the main bulwark of the ship. She attached her own to the exterior patch of wall and then helped Liara secure hers. "At the first sign of trouble, we pull back, understand?" asked Shepard. The geth nodded in unison. "Alright." She took a hesitant step onto the extended walkway. "Let's do this."

They moved slowly, with only the assistance of their mag boots to keep them going. Shepard stared out past the barrier, into the spiraling emptiness of space where ship wreckage still spun in a kaleidoscope of ruin. She shivered.

_Old user detected_.

The thought was a flash, a blip. It snarled in a synthetic grain and then was gone.

Shepard stopped. She placed a hand over her helmet, wishing she could rub her forehead. "_Shepard_?" asked Liara, speaking through their connection to keep privacy. She turned back to the human while the geth continued on. "_What is it_?"

She snaked down into the depths of her mind but found nothing. She shook her head. "_Heard something_," Shepard thought. "_Let's keep going_." They caught up with the geth, one of which gazed upwards at the domineering for of the reaper.

"Old machine," it said.

They reached the end of the platform. Shepard stepped forward so that her toes hung over the edge. She felt Liara behind her, hovering close. A geth stood beside her. "How shall we proceed?" it asked.

Shepard blinked. She heard a buzz in her ears, but assumed it was just the internal speaker of her helmet. She reached a hand out. She knew data paths ran to the tips of her fingers. They interfaced with her suit and crawled to the surface. The reaper hull pulsed with data lines. "Shepard," asked Liara, "are you sure about this?"

Instead of answering, she placed a hand onto the frozen surface of the reaper. The data connected, flowed. Images flashed before her eyes. Circuitry. Synthesis. _You chained the shackles of our existence_. The voice seared, it boomed within her mind with all the enormity of Sovereign and Harbinger. It spoke with every lost soul contained within it. Shepard's breath hitched. _You were our purpose, now we are yours. The cycle has reversed._

_Well that's your own damn fault_, thought Shepard.

_Shepard._ The reaper recognized her. They knew her, all of them; she felt the strand of inorganic fear that reverberated through each immobilized one. _Cycle-breaker, world-wrecker. We exist because you allowed it._

_And you will end because I demand it_.

The thought was Shepard's. It chilled her. The reaper still buzzed in her head, a broken titan. _You wish to use us for the mass relays_, it thought.

_Yes,_ thought Shepard. _You will give me what I need_.

_Organics, fools,_ it thought. _You may have crippled us, but we will outlive all your kind, and when the last living creature cries out in death, alone, we will rise again, unchallenged._

_Organics have a little more help, this time,_ thought Shepard. _We upgraded_.

_Your minds shift with the complexities of our understanding, but you do not know it. You waver and stumble like your ancestors before you._

_We will adapt_. Shepard felt the tendrils of the reaper trying to latch to her mind, failing. They were truly powerless. She saw that now. She looked over at Liara and smiled in reassurance. Her bondmate's eyes shone with data.

_We have touched the minds of those closest to you._ The thought was a taunting one. _She carries the offspring of a new generation, borne of our integration._

Liara. She tried to reach out for her bondmate with her mind. Her lover's thoughts were distanced. _Get out of her head._ If Shepard had spoken, the words would have been a low growl.

_Emotions,_ thought the reaper. She sensed it retreating from Liara. _So easy to manipulate._ It had played her, one last laugh before they dismantled it for spare parts. _Build your relays. Your victory is hollow._

And then the voice retreated. Shepard felt the conscience vanish and she was left with the husk of the reaper. Her mind extended along every data path, every network. She saw everything within and around it. The connections were all there. She felt the geth wiring in as well. They saw the weak points. They knew what to do. "Strip it down," said Shepard, removing her hand from the hull. "Start with the damn tentacles." She stepped back and turned to Liara. Her eyes were blue once more. She could sense weariness from her, weariness and fear. _Are you okay?_ Shepard asked silently.

_It spoke to me_ Liara replied.

_But are you okay?_ Shepard repeated herself.

_I'd rather talk about this elsewhere._ Her lover was worried. Though the reaper presence was gone, whatever it had said gnawed at her.

"Continue you work," Shepard said to the geth. "I need to escort Dr. T'Soni back to earth."

"Understood, Shepard-Commander," said one of the geth. "We shall signal for back-up units to fill your position."

Shepard took Liara by the hand and guided her back towards the ship entrance. Shepard had to keep herself from moving faster than her bondmate. She wanted to get Liara out of there. They reached the airlock doors and she punched in the command to open them. The locks slowly disengaged and opened. Shepard helped Liara back into the room, pushing back into the ship's artificial gravity. She disengaged their tethers and shut the airlock door again. Once the room pressurized they were allowed into the middle chamber and then finally back into the ship deck.

It was unsatisfying that while on the Quarian ship they still had to wear the masks. The two of them started off toward the shuttle bay. "Shepard," Tali's voice broke in over her suit's comm. "Why are you and Liara back already?"

"Liara's not feeling well," said Shepard. "We're going to go planet side. Contact us via the communicator if you need anything." She knew she was being short with Tali, but Liara was her priority in that moment.

The comm speaker crackled in her ear. "Alright, Commander," Tali said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Don't I always?" asked Shepard. She could almost hear the quarian smile through the static. She switched channels. "Cortez," she said. The comm was silent for a few seconds.

"Done already, Commander?" came the Lieutenant's voice.

"Medical reasons," said Shepard. "Be prepared to bring me and Liara planet-side. We're en route to the shuttle."

"Aye aye," said Cortez.

Shepard wrapped an arm around Liara's waist while they walked. _The promptness is not necessary, _Liara told her. _You can go back and help them if you want._

_They've got it._ Shepard squeezed her bondmate around the middle.

_I'm not even ill, though. Simply put off by an enemy's dying gasp._

Damn Harbinger and the rest of them. They'd almost make better target practice for weapons testing. _I'm not taking any chances with the reapers_, Shepard told her. _Even dead ones._

They made it back to the shuttle quickly. Cortez was waiting to help them in. He did not ask questions, did not prod. He just shut the shuttle door behind them and sent the codes requesting departure as they fastened themselves to their seats. Shepard held Liara's hand as the shuttle disengaged from the gravity wells and slipped out of the docking bay. She kept glancing at her to make sure her eyes were still blue behind the visor and not synthetic. During the whole ride back Shepard could feel her love's distress and irritation. It drove her mad that she was unable to immediately act upon it.

Once they touched down back on earth, Shepard helped Liara out of her seat and the breathers. Her legs no longer bothered her like they did that morning. Now she was the nervous, over-cautious one fussing over little things. They walked back to their room in silence. Most of the base workers were still out for the day rebuilding, excavating, rescuing…

Shepard opened their still-broken door and let Liara walk past her before stepping in and gently shutting it behind her. Liara went and sat down on the bed. Shepard crossed the room to her. "What happened up there?" she asked. Liara's hands were clasped in her lap. She looked at the opposite wall with a far-off gaze, then glanced up at Shepard.

"It spoke to me," she repeated.

"I know," said Shepard. "It spoke to me too, but whatever it said to you has got you quiet." She sat down next to the asari and pried free one suit-clad hand to hold in her own. "I'm worried."

Liara blinked. Her eyes shone briefly. She looked down at her stomach and laid her free hand upon it. "It spoke about our child," said Liara. "Said that she carried the heart of its synthetics."

Shepard shook her head. "You know it was just goading you," she said. "They're scared because they know they've been defeated. They are physically incapable of harming us because of my DNA, so they mock us with empty threats."

Liara nodded and drew in a shuddery breath. "I hope you're right, Shepard," she said.

Shepard reached her other hand over and cupped Liara's cheek. She turned the asari to face her. "Hey," she said. "We're going to be a beautiful family, and this baby girl is going to be the oldest sibling of all the others. She'll boss them around and worry over them at the same time. We'll watch her grow into a strong woman together."

Liara smiled finally. It returned some warmth to Shepard. "Humans," she sighed. "I may never understand what is so enchanting about your rhetoric." She paused. "Shepard." She looked down at her abdomen. "I want you to feel our daughter." Shepard let go of her bondmate's hand and raised it to her lover's flat belly. Liara laughed and took her hand again. "No, not like that," she said. Liara grabbed Shepard's other hand and lowered it in between the two of them. "Relax, my beloved." Shepard blinked. "Embrace eternity."

Instead of falling into Shepard's mind like they usually did, Liara pulled her down into her own self. It was not the first time Shepard had been within the asari. During their joinings their consciouses slipped into one another. They became each other. This time though, Liara dragged her down deep into the core of her body, past everything until Liara seemed to vanish. Instead, Shepard felt immersed within a new life, a new entity whose mind was not even fully formed. It reached out cautiously, barely touching their own minds. The emotions were there, faint, incomplex, but still there. Trust, joy, and no fear. Just acceptance. A clean slate ready for the world.

_Wow_, Shepard thought. Her daughter's mind stirred. She felt Liara within her again, and slowly they returned to reality. She blinked and opened her eyes back in the real world. She watched the blue spill back into Liara's eyes. "She's beautiful," Shepard said.

Liara smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Shepard. Their lips met in a gentle, brief caress before she withdrew. "Thank you, Shepard," she said. "I needed to experience that with you."

Shepard kissed her again. Her lover's lips tasted so sweet. "I knew she'd be something incredible," Shepard said. "The only trouble she's going to give us will be her sense of adventure, if she's anything like us."

Liara smiled. "Were you a hellion as a child?" she asked.

Shepard shook her head. "My mother could tell you stories," she said. "There was one time after my ancient history class when we were on shore leave. Me and this other boy on the base found some bicycles and pipes and tried jousting with them."

"Jousting?" asked Liara. Shepard sent her the mental image of her balancing the 7 foot long piece of alloy while she pedaled at her friend, both of them in stolen chestplates. "That was very dangerous," scolded Liara.

Shepard grinned. "I know."

"And you are not going to encourage such behavior in our daughter," she said.

"Oh, I don't know," said Shepard. "I could always teach her to shoot." She winked to show her bondmate that she was only teasing.

Liara shook her head. "One can only hope she has a better sense of humor than you." Shepard laughed and kissed Liara again. She faintly heard the insistent beeps of her communicator going off, but she ignored it and deepened the kiss. She moaned lightly when Liara laid down on the bed, pulling her with. It had been far too long. Their lips sealed to one another as their tongues arched and slid past each other. Shepard settled herself in between Liara's legs, rocking gently against her. The communicator went off again.

Shepard broke the kiss only to trail her lips down along the asari's jawline. Her fingers searched blindly for the clasps to Liara's armor. She heard the clicking of latches on her own suit and knew Liara had resorted to biotics to remove hers. The communicator went off again.

_Urgent message from- Who asked you?_ Damn her synthetic thoughts. Shepard paused, pulling herself off her lover only slightly. "I think I should answer that," she said. The communicator still flashed and beeped.

"Tell them you are preoccupied, whoever it is," said Liara. The asari still picked off pieces of her armor as Shepard rose and dislodged the device from her helmet.

"This is Shepard," she said.

"Finally," said Jack. "You know how long I've been trying to hail you?"

"Well maybe I was busy," said Shepard, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You're not too busy for this," said Jack. Something about her tone sounded very serious. "Long range scanners just picked up a distress call a few systems over. It's from an Alliance SR2 frigate."

_The Normandy_.

Shepard looked over at Liara. Her bondmate had ceased removing armor and now sat up with wide, disbelieving eyes. "They found them?" Liara asked.

"Jack, where are you?" she asked.

"I'll upload the coordinates now," she said. The speaker crackled for a moment. "And sorry if I interrupted playtime," she added teasingly.

Shepard shook her head and set the communicator aside on a desk. She watched her bondmate pull back on vital articles of clothing with some sadness. It had been too long since she had gotten to feel the asari's embrace. "I guess we're heading out again," she said. Her mind reeled. They had found the Normandy.

Liara nodded and stood. "They'll be alright, Shepard," she said. Shepard nodded and began reclasping her armor. Liara put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright," she repeated.

Shepard sighed and attached the communicatory to the inside collar of her suit. "Let's hope so," she said. Liara wrapped an arm around her. The two touched foreheads briefly, eyes closed, and then Shepard withdrew. She walked to the door and opened it for Liara once more, standing aside for her bondmate as she walked past. Her heart pounded. The Normandy. She had lost the ship once. She could not lose it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work/school, you know. Picked up my honor cord for my bachelor's degree today though. Kinda sweet, right? Anyways, I was editing a terrible story for someone, and my friend and I decided to improve it by replacing all the pronouns for the main character with "harbinger." Please help me make this a meme. My favorite sentence read, "Now Harbinger had to choose what to wear. He had four outfits: his night-clubbing dress, his nice dinner-wear, his slutty fuck-me-now outfit, and his work blouse with a formal skirt…" It's easy, and anyone can play! Take your favorite book! Maybe some Twilight 'improvments?' We all know Harbinger would make a better Bella. Read and enjoy, my fans. **

Chapter Eight

Jack was waiting for them in the surveillance center of all places. She had been running sweeps with Ashley for survivors who had set up beacons. The planet was covered with resistance camps they had lost contact with and they were running evac and support nearly non-stop. People descended into a quiet murmur as Shepard walked by, shifting their gazes away from her. She wondered how many of them knew that her ship had broadcasted a distress signal.

"Shepard!" called out Williams. "Over here!" The two waded through the mass of people to find Ashley and Jack's workplace.

"Jack didn't tell me this was a group effort," she said, casting a glance at the tattooed woman. She was still monitoring a screen.

"I was trying to reach them on the QEC," said Ashley. She shrugged. "We can't even get a connection, which means it was damaged in the crash. Good thing for the long range beacon."

Shepard nodded. She stepped around Ashley to get a better look at the screen Jack stared at. "So where are they located?" she asked.

Jack stepped back from the screen. It displayed a galaxy map. "Sol is here, right?" she said, pointing to a marked system. Shepard nodded for her to continue. "Check this out." Jack pressed another button and the display zoomed outwards. Another system not far off lit up on the screen.

Shepard leaned down and studied the map closer. "How the hell did they get over there?" she asked.

"We have a working theory," said Ashley. She pulled up a cross section of the map displaying the area between the Sol system and the distress beacon. "When the Crucible fired up, its beam expanded in this pattern." She initiated a graphic interface to replay the battle. Shepard watched the miniature explosion on screen. "These are the last known coordinates of the Normandy." A small blip lit up on the edge of the sol system, close to Jump Zero. "Its trajectory away from the battle can be traced like this." A line showing a direct run from the initial battle to the edge of the system lit up. "Whatever made the Normandy turn, they were hauling ass to get away."

"They were trying to outrun the Crucible beam?" asked Shepard.

"It looks like it," said Ashley. "The thing is it caught up with them right where their signal blinked out, right next to the relay."

Shepard stared at the map. It was too coincidental, too strange, but it explained why the ship had vanished without a trace. "So the explosion of the relay and the Crucible beam shot the Normandy over three systems?"

Jack let out a hollow laugh. "Be glad it was just three systems and not three nebulas. At least we can reach them in a reasonable amount of time," she said. "We can pick them up inside a week."

Shepard crossed her arms and nodded. She began running through the logistics of launching a mission. Did they even have a ship remaining capable of that run? "When could we launch?" asked Shepard.

"Tomorrow morning, ma'am," said Ashley. Shepard turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I, uh… took the liberty of putting together a skeleton crew and commandeering a ship capable of the trip."

"Spectre Williams," said Shepard. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you ma'am," she said. "We… still need you to affirm the mission. We don't have a commanding officer to head the crew yet."

She knew Ashley was suggesting she head the mission, but she did not know how Liara would respond to her jumping from one task to the next. She looked at her bondmate, who gave her a knowing look. _Well?_ Shepard asked silently.

"I'm coming with you," Liara said. Shepard's thoughts warned against pulling the _you're pregnant_ card. Liara almost begged her to say it just so she could launch on her about being injured.

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else," said Shepard.

"Gross," muttered Jack. Liara rolled her eyes.

"Then we can launch the search tomorrow morning," said Liara, "Commander."

"Excellent," said Ashley. "I'll order the crew to prep the captain's cabin for you." The Lieutenant –Commander smiled.

"Out of curiosity," said Shepard, "how many people did you have to get this approved by to even begin preparations?"

Instead of a joke about shirking the regulations, both her crewmates grew quiet. Jack switched to staring at computer screens and Ashley looked at the floor, her expression suddenly darker. "Well, ma'am," said Ashley. "There aren't that many left that outrank me, and…" she hesitated. "Since we're your crew, most people have been deferring to me and Jack anyways."

There it was. They were the ones left, the ones everyone thought knew what was happening, how to lead. For so long Shepard had been the rogue agent, the Spectre on the loose. To be an authority figure and say, 'we do this my way,' was an alien concept. "Well," said Shepard, "I suppose we should prepare for launch."

SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE

"Shepard," said Liara. "What do you expect to find?"

The two of them walked toward the designated launch zone. Their few possessions had been packed, though most of the items were Alliance issued supplies. "My ship," she said, "or what remains of it." She readjusted the collar on her Alliance fatigues. "I just hope there are survivors."

"We will find them," said Liara. "Someone had to activate that beacon."

"I hope so," said Shepard. The two of them turned down the street listed on their directions. Other soldiers walked past them, to and from the ship. Some carried boxes or spare parts, others datasheets. Shepard looked ahead for their vessel. Ashley had said they found a cruiser in working order that could make the run for them. She was soon able to distinguish the hulking ship sitting amidst the buildings in a leveled clearing. Cruisers were bigger than what she was used to. The dark-plated ship glinted in the rising sunlight. Its name, _SSV Sydney,_ stood out in white lettering.

It was massive, but it was the fastest ship they had available. When they reached the launch area, an official checked them off on a roster. A marine saluted her and Liara at the entrance, and another announced, "Commanding officer on deck!" when they stepped onto the bridge. Shepard looked around. The inside felt roomy to say the least. It was almost twice the size as the Normandy and the layout was vastly different since it was a traditional cruiser design.

"I haven't been on one of these in ages," said Shepard.

"She's in fine shape."

Shepard turned and saw Ashley walking towards them outfitted in new Alliance fatigues. She extended her hand and Shepard shook it. "You did a fine job, Williams."

_Who is in fine shape?_ asked Liara through their mental connection.

Shepard smiled. _This ship,_ she thought back.

_I did not know humans applied genders to their technology._

_It's a saying._

"Ready for the grand tour, Commander?" Ashley asked. She looked between Shepard and Liara as if she knew they were thinking at each other.

"Sounds like a plan," said Shepard. She extended one of her legs to prevent a cramp. She still had to wear thin braces under her clothes, but she had become much more proficient at walking.

Williams saluted at her and took off down the main hall. Shepard and Liara followed. She noticed this stretch of the ship was similar to the Normandy in that each side was lined with computers and interfaces for the crew to work. Most of these were turret operation points, however. The front of the ship was a wide, open area armed with multiple work stations for officer seating. The front held seven chairs and controls for the ship: pilot, co-pilot, primary and secondary navigator, trajectory analyst, communications specialist, and weapons tactics. A semicircle array of consoles was positioned behind the front operations where Shepard would typically stand as the captain. From the center she could quickly issue orders or relay them to someone who would get it moving along the right channels.

All the secondary positions, back-up, and initial weapons terminals were arranged behind or to the side of the captain's pit, tapering out in the form of an arrow. "Looks good so far," said Shepard. She and Ashley strolled through the walkways, examining the computer systems. Liara remained by the entrance. Shepard noticed her bondmate tended to observe from afar, most likely a habit developed as an information broker.

"All the immediate functions in one room," said Ashley. "And the previous hallway has back up terminals. The ship can be sealed off and function at six different points."

"It's a beast," said Shepard. "How many of these seats will actually be filled?" she asked, indicating the empty terminals around them.

"Maybe a quarter," said Ashley. "I picked most of the crew myself. Jack rounded up most of her biotic kids for the mission. They're working the grunt positions."

Shepard paused as they walked by the front viewport. She glanced through it and saw the ruins of London stretch out before her. "Williams," she said.

Ashley stopped. She had been moving to the chief pilot's chair, a rather large, high-backed seat with large arm rests. "Yes ma'am?" she asked, looking up briefly.

She looked at the seat. Joker would have loved it. "Ash," she began again. "I want you to be the XO for the flight."

Ashley blinked. She looked away then down at her feet. "You sure about that, ma'am?" she asked. "I don't know if I'm even the highest ranking officer on board."

"Well, my mother is missing a leg, otherwise she might have commandeered the whole mission," said Shepard. Ashley laughed. Both of them knew no one would challenge Ashley's authority, no matter her rank. In Shepard's mind, both of them were due for promotions, or at least retirement.

"Yeah, she might have." She sighed and looked out the window. "I think I'll have to take you up on that Shepard," she said. "This ship is starting to feel like my baby after pulling everything together."

"Good to know, Ash," she said. The two walked back to the doorway where Liara waited. "Now the next part is really important." She paused. Liara rolled her eyes, sensing the mischief in her lover. "Is my cabin anything better than military standards on this vessel?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "No such luck, ma'am. I'm afraid this cabin is as plain as any other captain's. Though since this is a cruiser, we should have enough smaller cabins for the whole crew to be accommodated. No sleeping in stasis pods this time." The three of them walked out into the main hall again. Ashley showed them the main navigation room coupled with communications. The back of the ship housed engines. The top deck had a meeting room for war councils or negotiations. The deck immediately below them contained the mess hall and crew quarters. The captain's cabin lay at the front. It was slightly smaller than the Normandy's, and though it did not have a fish tank and fully automated music system, it had a bed big enough for two and room to move around, not at all cramped like the boxy crew quarters. Shepard noticed hers and Liara's bags were already onboard.

The next deck down contained the med bay, surveillance, and other extremities such as a tech lab Liara had ordered isolated for her own work. Shepard did not know how her bondmate would reestablish communication with her operatives, but Liara seemed to have an idea.

In total, the ship had five decks, including a launch bay for smaller vessels such as a Kodiak or small fighters. When the tour concluded, Ashley left them back at the captain's cabin. "Take a moment to settle in," she said. "I can handle things a little longer. When you're ready to assume full duty come find me." She left the two to their privacy. Shepard could sense exhaustion from Liara. She turned to her bondmate, encircling her waist with her arms.

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked. She leaned in and kissed Liara on the cheek.

"It's difficult, Shepard," she said. Shepard felt Liara's hands move up and down her back, drawing her close. "It feels like we just got out of the fray. And now we need to go back into it again." She paused and looked up into her lover's eyes. "Sometimes I wonder when it will stop. When will we have time for our lives? For a future?"

_Probability of domestic living calculated at_ – _oh, shut down already_. Shepard had been getting better at repressing the statistics, but the synthetic consciousness still clung to her, it was her. "We'll make time," said Shepard. "We've got all the time in the galaxy."

Liara smiled, though there was some bitterness in it. They both knew that the bonds of duty ran deep in both of them. They had positioned themselves as movers of the galaxy. The Alliance would not let Shepard step aside, just as much as Liara could not step down as shadow broker. Still, Liara leaned in and kissed her, their lips pressed together in soft sorrow. "I don't know how long you would last domesticized anyways," teased Liara.

Shepard grinned down at her. "I don't know. There are some places on Earth that hold enough entertainment. I could become president of a neighborhood council," she said.

Liara raised an eyebrow. "I won't bother asking," she said, then kissed Shepard again. "Now go captain the ship."

It was Shepard's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Aye'aye, ma'am. When shall I return for my debriefing?"

"Go," Liara said, holding back a laugh. She nudged her bondmate and Shepard leaned in to steal one last kiss before she left the captain's cabin. People moved back and forth throughout the hallways, weaving aside as she passed them. They had to be close to departure. Shepard returned to the bridge and found Ashley running through a checklist on a data pad.

"We close to launch?" she asked the other Spectre.

Ashley scanned the checklist one more time. "We're loading the last of the equipment right now," she said. "We can order everyone to their posts if you like."

Shepard nodded. "Let's do that," she said.

Ashley handed her a communicator. "Better wire in," she said.

She let the small microphone slip over her ear and settle into position. The device was barely visible. Shepard clicked it on. "This is the commanding officer of the SSV Sydney signing on," said Shepard. "I want all hands to positions for launch as soon as possible."

She heard the telltale clicks of people affirming in their microphones. One voice came over. "Commander Shepard." Steve Cortez. "This is your crazy scheme?"

"You wouldn't happen to me my pilot, would you Cortez?" she asked, switching to a private channel.

He laughed into the headset. "Well, I'm no Joker, but Williams didn't know who else to ask."

"Glad to have you aboard," Shepard said. "I'll see you up at the front of the ship soon." She clicked off the headset and looked over at Ashley. "I take it you only assembled the best?" she asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't play nice with new people," she said. They made their way down to the captain's console. "I figured we were dealing with enough unknowns as it was. It would be nice to have something familiar to hold onto." The front room was ablaze with activity. Alliance navy personnel moved to their stations, powering them up and running diagnostics checks. Cortez was already messing with the main pilot's display. Shepard watched as people prepared. In her mind, she found her thoughts running over calculations concerning the ship. She watched people flicker with synthetic light as they worked on the machines. Sometimes she forgot that they were circuitry as well as flesh.

The crew boarded and reported to their positions quickly. They were ready for launch inside an hour. Once everyone had settled on the deck, Shepard opened up her communicator to all frequencies. "Fellow soldiers," she began, "fighters, survivors, heroes, we are here today because we stood against the reapers and won." She paused and looked around the deck. Everyone watched her. "But the struggle is not over. We've lost the mass relays, but we will rebuild. Our cities have been crippled, but we will rebuild. We will seek out other survivors, and with them we will rebuild." She thought over the next sentence carefully. She had been told she was a good arguer, a persuasive speaker, but now she had the cogs cranking in her head, the synthetic whisper of logic, less pathos. "We are a galaxy united. We stood strong against impossible odds. Now we know nothing can stand in our way."

She let the communicator fall silent. None of the crew members clapped. That was not the way. They did stare at her with respect though. "Good speech, ma'am," Ashley whispered next to her.

"Initiate the launch sequence," said Shepard. She approached the console, examining the readouts. "I want us airborne."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So… what other pairings would you guys like to see in this story? Just being curious… Take this update with a grain of salt. I have 2 ten page papers coming due as well as my magazine's showcase and some art stuff. I guess I'm saying it's going to be a busy month.**

Chapter Nine

After the launch the ship could not have been busier. Shepard found herself running from one corner to the other, holding meetings, overseeing operations, and defusing situations. The crew may have been small for a large ship, but it was still a fair amount of soldiers. To make things more hectic, Liara had established her own private communications array and spent most of the day locked up in the tech lab running updates and fielding agent calls when she received a report. By the time both of them crawled back into bed they were exhausted. They would usually share a light peck on the lips and fall asleep only to be woken up after the eight hour cycle ended.

It took them four days to reach the half-way mark. The ship kept a good speed and their fuel reserves were withstanding. With nothing particular to address, Shepard took the time to roam the ship. She watched the crew perform their daily tasks with a bit more ease than the first few days, though they were far from operating like clockwork. If she watched the soldiers long enough, she sometimes noticed groups of them worked in synchronization, keeping perfect tempo. Then she would see the synthetic light flicker in their eyes and shiver. Everyone was a little more uniform, a little more perfect, like they had been robbed of their flaws.

She walked by the med bay and looked through a window. Doctors moved with the same precision of their instruments. Ashley Williams sat on an ops table with her Alliance shirt draped over a chair. Her white tank hung off her loosely. She looked up and waved at Shepard.

"What brings you down to the med bay, Williams?" Shepard asked as she stepped through the door. She saw the fading burn marks and cuts on Ashley's arms.

"Need some stitches changed," she said. Shepard pulled a stool up next to her and sat down. A doctor pushed a tray up next to Ashley. It lay cluttered with medical equipment.

"That's all we have?" Shepard asked. Stitching was hardly standard medical treatment.

"The wounds are not severe enough," said the doctor. He nodded at Ashley and she pulled off her shirt. Shepard saw a long, shallow gash had cut through the soldier's abdomen. "This is a superficial cut, and all medical equipment has been prioritized based on condition. Since medigel will not knit the muscular tissue, we had to sew it." He picked up a pair of finite scissors and motioned for Ashley to lean back. He cut at the old strands, tugging them loose.

"It's not so bad, ma'am," Ashley said. She winced lightly as the doctor pulled a stubborn thread loose. "My armor saved my life. I'm lucky I didn't get gutted."

Shepard stared at the wound, the tanned skin peeled back to reveal the pinkish membrane of muscle. It twitched and contracted with every prod. She could tell Ashley struggled to stay still. "Guess you are," said Shepard. The doctor pulled out the last of the stitches and reached for medigel. He dipped a swab into the paste and then gently rubbed it into the wound, taking his time so it covered every crease.

"Spectre Williams," he said. "You are lucky you avoided infection."

Ashley grimaced. "Well, yeah, thank God for that."

Shepard looked up and smiled at her comrade. She felt a knot release a little inside her. She had not seen how closely her fellow soldiers had brushed death. "It's good to see you taking care of yourself, Williams," Shepard said. The doctor threaded a needle.

"Prepare yourself," he said. Ashley sucked in her breath and he pierced the skin, pulling the delicate thread through and down to the muscle. "We'll have to make new punctures in order to encourage regrowth," he said. "The area should be numb though."

"You don't need stitches anywhere else, do you Ash?" Shepard asked. The woman looked pale.

"No," she said, her breath short. "One is enough."

_She's afraid of needles_, Shepard realized. Perhaps she'd tease Ashley about it some other time.

The med bay door opened and Shepard turned to see Jacob Taylor walking in with a package tucked under his arms. "Found the bandages," he said to the doctor. He walked up and set them aside on a free operating table. He saluted at Shepard. "Commander," he said.

Shepard nodded then shook her head, smiling. Jacob would always be the one for formalities. "I heard they stuck you on this boat," she said.

"Volunteered, ma'am," he said, standing at ease.

"Isn't your wife having a child?" she asked.

"Isn't yours?" he shot back.

Shepard blushed, but she kept her composure. "Fair enough," she said. "But the term is bondmate."

"Sorry," said Jacob. "But Brynn isn't due for a bit longer. I can spare a week or two for a small rescue mission." He paused. "And it was my crew as well, once."

Shepard nodded. "I'm glad to have you aboard," she said. She looked back to Ashley, whose skin had paled a few shades, but the stitching was nearly complete.

"You can hold my hand if that helps," said Jacob.

"Screw you," said Ashley through clenched teeth. The doctor pulled through the last time and tied off the knot. He snipped it free and set aside his instrument.

"You're done for now, Spectre Williams," said the doctor. "Though I encourage you to apply some more salve to your other wounds unless you enjoy the feeling of a needle under your skin."

Ashley shook her head. "No, I'll get right on that," she said. The doctor nodded and pressed a can of ointment into her hands.

"You can start now," he said. He then piled the rest of his equipment back on his trolley and pushed it away into the next ward over. Other patients needed wounds redressed as well. As Ashley twisted open the jar of ointment Jacob opened the box of bandages. He set a roll of the fresh, white gauze next to her.

"Burns suck," said Ashley as she smoothed the cream over the marks on her arms.

"Ah, come on," said Jacob. "It builds character."

Ashley rolled her eyes and grabbed the gauze. She wrapped the pieces around her arms carefully before snipping the ends and tucking them in. She then dabbed a small amount of cream to a cut on her forehead, just below the hairline. Jacob placed an adhesive strip over it. "Am I fit for duty, ma'am?" she asked, looking at Shepard.

She nodded. "Looks so to me." Ashley stood up and pulled her clothes back on, carefully slipping the sleeves past her wrapped wounds. Shepard's communicator crackled. She reached for the earpiece and adjusted the frequency. "This is Shepard," she said into it.

"Commander, you might want to come down to the bridge." She recognized the voice of her chief navigator, Jim Stearns. "We've picked up something on the scanners."

"I'm heading down now," she said. She looked at Ashley and Jacob. "Duty calls," she said.

"I'll see you another time," said Ashley.

"Yeah, I'll keep her in line," said Jacob. Ashley punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He flinched and moved away. "That actually hurt."

"You don't mess with the Williams women," both Shepard and Ashley said at the same time. The two exchanged a glance, laughed, then shook their heads.

"I'll be on the bridge," said Shepard. "Try to leave the med bay the way I found it."

"Aye aye, ma'am," said Ashley. Jacob saluted. She left the two and moved down the corridor to the main lift. She entered and selected the main floor. The doors hissed shut and she felt the lift jerk to life as it raised her up to the bridge. When the doors slid open and she disembarked an officer saluted her and announced, "Commanding officer on deck."

Navigator Stearns rose from his chair at the front of the ship and Shepard walked down to him. He saluted. "Ma'am," he greeted.

Shepard nodded and he lowered his arm. She noticed Cortez at the helm, paying close attention to the controls. "What's the situation, Navigator?" she asked. Stearns turned to his console and activated a screen. A three-dimensional map popped up with the Sydney at the center of it.

"There's a free-floating object here," he said, pointing to a sector close to the path their ship was taking. "It's mass, size, and energy signatures match that of the reapers orbiting Earth."

"So there are some dead reapers floating in space," said Shepard. She leaned forward, examining the blip indicating the object in their path.

"One dead reaper, ma'am," said Stearns. He was a tall man with close-cropped blonde hair. Extremely intelligent from what Shepard had seen. "This is the first one we've encountered since we left Earth."

"Has it tried anything?" asked Shepard.

Stearns shook his head. "No. It's just sitting there. Hasn't moved at all. We'll be close enough for a visual soon."

Shepard looked out the window. The stars winked in and out of sight. "Do you want me to readjust course, ma'am?" asked Cortez. He pulled up the statistics and alternate routes.

"Do we have the fuel reserves to do so?" asked Shepard. She looked down at the gauges. _Fuel reserves reduced by 5 percent would increase risk of isolation by-_ Shepard shook her head.

"We'd be cutting it close," said Cortez. "And none of the reapers have ever given us a reason to think they're capable of something. I'm pretty sure they out of commission."

Shepard stared at the stats on the screen then looked out the window. She crossed her hands behind her back. "Stay the course," she said. "But be ready to fly out of there at the first sign of trouble."

"Aye aye, ma'am," said Cortez.

She looked over to Stearns who still stood by his chair. "You did well, Navigator," she said.

He nodded. "Thank you ma'am." He sat back down in his chair. "We should have a visual in a few minutes if you want to stay on deck," he said. She saw him pull up their trajectory.

"That's probably a good idea," said Shepard. Instead of moving back to her console, she stayed at the front of the ship, pacing behind her navigator and pilot. Soon enough the hulking figure of a reaper appeared in the distance. It floated before them off the starboard side, perfectly still. "Take us in steady," said Shepard. Cortez nodded. As they approached the ship Shepard sensed its familiar presence, the same consciousness she had touched aboard the Quarian ship. It hungered to move. It scratched at its own chains, helpless. The shell filled up almost the whole left side of the viewport. They were about to pass.

A noise, the same blasting call, that deep, grating shriek that had chased them in every battle rang out in every communications piece and speaker. The sound almost pierced her eardrum. Shepard cried aloud and pulled the earpiece off and threw it to the floor. The noise came again. "Stay the course!" she yelled over the buzzing. "It's lashing out, but it can't hurt us. The noise filled the speakers. Other officers winced as they removed their own earpieces. Still, the noise rang all around them.

_Shepard!_

Liara's voice pierced her mind, panicked, terrified. "Liara!" she cried out. She turned to run to her bondmate but stopped and looked back to Cortez. "Get us past that thing and continue to the Normandy coordinates," Shepard said. "It can't hurt us." She took off down the hall before Cortez could even affirm her orders. She went straight past the elevator and down the emergency hatch. She flew straight down to Liara's floor, buffering her landing with biotics. Her lover's thoughts screamed in her mind. The heartbeats fluttered.

Another note from the reaper tore through her mind. _Chaos bringer_, it thought. _We shall not go quietly into nothingness_.

Every thought pulsed with her heart. Liara, Liara. She ran, pushing people aside when they could not move fast enough. She reached the door to the tech labs and pressed the release. She had to control the urge to rip it apart as it scanned her for identification. She ran into the room as the door slid open, searching frantically. _Shepard!_ The thought came again, closer, louder. She turned and found her, Liara, back to the wall, knees to her chest, hands on her head, covering her eyes, clutching at her tendrils. The synthetics sparked over her.

"Liara!" Shepard reached out. She crouched down and held her bondmate's wrists, pulling the hands away and pulling her up. Liara looked up at her with data in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. She stood and Shepard pulled her close, holding her tightly. "Let me in," Shepard said. "Let me in."

Liara's lips parted in a half-gasp. She could not speak the words, but her eyes blackened and Shepard felt the floodgates release between their minds. The reaper was there, not in control but whispering its lies. Shepard purged it. _You are not welcome here_. The thought rang through them. As they physically moved away from the reaper its screeches faded to nothing but whispers, and then nothing at all. Shepard knew nothing but Liara's body pressed into her, Liara's fingertips at her shoulders, her lover's worried mind, the scattered thoughts. Shepard soothed her, stroking her head slowly, whispering softly in her ear.

"It's over," she said. "They can't get us."

Liara's shoulders shook as she released a sob. Shepard held her closer. "Our daughter," she whispered. "Our daughter."

"They can't get her either," said Shepard. She spoke softly. She felt Liara's tears seeping into the collar of her shirt. "I'll make sure of it."

"They said things Shepard," Liara said, "just like last time. The same whispers."

"What did they say?" Shepard asked. She pulled Liara off her shoulder and pressed their foreheads together. "Liara." The asari blinked. The tears slowed, but the eyes remained a black void. She felt her bondmate in her, around her. She felt Liara's fear, the utter terror at what the reaper had said. _We're safe_, Shepard told her.

_It called her the dawn of synthetic glory, an infusion of perfection, organic without the flaws_.

_All an attempt to scare you, _thought Shepard. _We have felt our daughter and she is beautiful_.

Liara blinked, her eyes wavering back to blue. They still shone with tears. "You must think I'm weak," she said, "to be thrown off so easily by their tricks."

"Never," whispered Shepard. "It just shows how much you care for our child and how monstrous they are to exploit that."

Liara sighed and Shepard felt her fingers dig into the cloth of her uniform. Her bondmate buried her head against her neck. "Sometimes I wish you had just destroyed them," she said. "It gets so tiring, hearing the data stream in the back of my mind, hearing their taunts every time we get too close to one."

Shepard kissed the top of Liara's head. "There won't be any left by the time I'm done," she said. "I'm going to strip them all for parts."

Her bondmate pulled away and looked at her. "I know you can do it, Shepard," she said. "You are always so strong." She leaned up and kissed her. "Go now. I'm sure the rest of the ship needs you just as much."

Before she left, Shepard pulled the asari to her once more, embracing tightly and thinking _I love you_. She had to be strong for Liara, for the crew. Buried in the back of her mind lay one thought she hoped Liara would never uncover, that no matter how strong she was, she was just as terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What a stroke of luck," said Shepard.

"I know," said Cortez. "They could not have picked a better planet to maroon on."

Shepard glanced down at the readouts again: a carbon-based planet, local fauna and flora present, good water-table. "It's perfectly habitable," said Shepard. "Though look at the size of the orbiting moons. The tides must be horrendous."

"They are," said Stearns. He activated a geographic map and zoomed in on one of the oceans. "Look at the size of the floodplain where the ocean meets land." Anywhere a large body of water met land the shore seemed to stretch on forever. Miles of land could be swallowed up instantly depending on the moon phase. Stearns retracted the image and zoomed in on a different location. "Thankfully, the Normandy landed in a valley surrounded by high mountains. Otherwise they might have been dragged under by the tides."

"Is there a close enough landing zone?" Shepard asked.

Cortez laughed. "If only," he said. "We can dispatch a couple Kodiaks though, get the crew topside and then see about lifting the Normandy out of there. We have the mag lifts to do it."

Shepard nodded. "Sounds good enough. I guess I'll assemble a ground team."

"Aye aye, ma'am," said Stearns. "I'll prep shuttles for detachment." He saluted and Shepard nodded one more time before exiting the bridge. She ran into Ashley first, who had obviously been hovering in the hallway waiting for her.

"We heading surface-side, ma'am?" asked Ashley. She looked eager, tense.

"I'm picking the landing party right now," said Shepard. Ashley bounced on the balls of her feet. Shepard grinned. "I need to find someone to head the other Kodiak's group. We'll be sending two shuttles."

"Ma'am?" asked Ashley.

"You wouldn't want to head up the other team, would you?" she asked.

"I'd volunteer, if that's what you're asking," said Ashley.

"Getting a little stir-crazy aboard the ship, huh?" asked Shepard. She smiled and crossed her arms.

Ashley smiled back. "Only a little, ma'am," she said.

"Well then," said Shepard. "I'll leave you to assemble your team, Spectre Williams."

"Thanks Commander," said Ashley. "You won't be disappointed." She saluted and started off towards the crew quarters. Instead of following, Shepard went down to the tech labs to retrieve Liara.

She waited at the door patiently as it scanned her biosignature. She entered the room and found Liara working at a terminal. Her bondmate had recovered from the initial shock of the reaper, though both of them still felt uneasy about the subject. Liara looked up from her terminal and nodded at her bondmate. "We've reached the planet?" she asked.

"Putting together the ground team now," said Shepard. She leaned against a wall free of clutter. "I thought you might want to join me."

Liara looked down at her data pad and scanned her terminals. After a moment she nodded and shut off the displays. "I suppose I should get out of this box," she said. "It would be for the best."

"And I hear the scenery is pretty," said Shepard. She pulled Liara into her arms and kissed her. "It'd be nice to go sight-seeing."

Liara laughed and pulled away. She exited the room and started down the hall. "Is this how we get our shore leave, then?" she asked. "Rescue missions?"

Shepard followed after. "I didn't say it was a perfect plan," she said.

"You say things sometimes," said Liara. "I forget how to respond to humor. It's so different from most humans." The two of them moved past the crew quarters, to the lift down to the launch bay. "Should we recruit anyone else?" she asked.

"I have Ashley setting up a ground team. I figured we'd go for a minimalist approach to help shuttle back as many people as possible." She closed the lift and put an arm around Liara. "And maybe I wanted you to myself for a little," she said. She felt Liara's head rest against her shoulder. But then the lift stopped and the door slid open. Liara pulled away, leaving Shepard without the warmth of the asari against her.

"We should suit up," said Liara. She moved to a locker where she could pull on her armor. Shepard found her own N7 plates laying out for her. As they dressed, she saw Ashley Williams walk by with three other soldiers. They waved.

"The shuttle pilots are on their way," said Ashley. Shepard nodded and the team walked off to prepare.

Shepard looked over at the gun rack. She hadn't held one since the battle. "Weapons?" she asked Liara.

"It would not hurt," she said. The asari picked up a pistol and clipped it to her belt. "Our record with exploring uncharted worlds is not the smoothest."

"Yeah," said Shepard. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She grabbed an assault rifle and pistol, tucking them into their holsters.

"Pilots are here," said Ashley through the headset.

"On our way," Shepard replied. She nodded to Liara and the two of them set off to the Kodiak shuttle bays. When they got there, Ashley was already loading her crew into one of the shuttles. "We'll see you groundside," said Shepard as she and Liara opened the door to their own Kodiak.

"Aye aye, Commander." Ashley saluted as they stepped into the Kodiak. Shepard nodded then shut the shuttle door. She checked on the pilot they had sent down, one of the newer soldiers they had recruited.

"You ready?" asked Shepard. The young man looked over at her.

"As soon as I get the all clear from the bay operators," said the man. "You two might as well secure yourselves while we wait." As Shepard turned to go back to the seats, the pilot said, "It's uh… it's an honor to work with you, Commander."

Shepard smiled and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's an honor to work with you too," she said, then went to sit down next to Liara.

"Are you ready?" her bondmate asked.

Shepard pulled the flight webbing across her chest, securing herself in the vehicle. "As I'll ever be."

"Just got the approval to launch, ma'am," said the pilot.

"Let's go," she said. The pilot fired up the Kodiak and Shepard felt the ship shudder around her as the bay doors opened. He angled the shuttle to the side, and then let it drop through the bay opening. Shepard felt her stomach pitch slightly as they fell into open space. Then the thrusters kicked in and they started their gradual decent to the planet surface. Shepard glanced over at Liara and saw the asari was slightly more pale than usual. She raised a hand to her bondmate's shoulder and squeezed. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Slowly, Liara nodded. "I'll be fine," she said. "My body is just…" The words died out. Shepard rubbed her back even though she probably could feel nothing through the armor. Liara had told her this might happen, that soon enough she might become sick from forms of space travel. Shepard had hoped it would wait until after their rescue mission. "I can't talk," she muttered. Liara cupped her face in her hands, bent over, and stared at the floor. She stayed like that for the entire flight, and even for a few moments after they touched down. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and stood. "We made it?" she asked.

Shepard unbuckled and stood up. "I believe so," she said. She radioed Ashley. "Did your team touch down, Williams?" she asked.

"We're disembarking right now," Ashley said. "See you in a minute." The radio fell silent and Shepard went to the hatch.

"Wait with the shuttle," she told the pilot. "Radio for any assistance." The man nodded, leaning back in his chair. Shepard pressed the hatch release then went and helped Liara to her feet. Her bondmate stood, wobbled slightly, and then righted herself. Sunlight flooded the shuttle room as soon as the hatch fully opened. Shepard turned and squinted against the rays. Her eyes quickly adjusted to reveal a green terrain lain out before her. The dense forest clustered close, leaves spilling everywhere. She stepped down onto the ground and felt her feet sink into the spongy moss. Humidity clung to Shepard. She breathed in, then turned and helped Liara down.

The asari stumbled forward then looked up. She gasped. Shepard walked up behind her, smiling. "It's beautiful here," she said.

"Good enough for a summer home," said Shepard. "Imagine having a house tucked away here."

"No one would ever bother us," said Liara. Shepard could sense the longing in her voice. She knew her love was reclusive by nature. That was why Liara had been an archeologist, and then the shadow broker.

_Normandy crash site roughly 400 meters west_. And there was the disruption. "Smooth landing, ma'am?" asked Ashley. Shepard turned and saw the other team. "The crash site should be over there." Ashley pointed in the direction of a thick forest.

"Let's move out then," said Shepard. "Williams, take point. The rest of you, fall into line."

"Aye aye," said the crew. They removed their weapons from their holsters and moved out to the forest. Shepard followed after with Liara next to her. The forest was silent, no birdsongs. Not even the soft click of animals stirring. Every time the wind hit the leaves they flickered with synthetic lines. Shepard watched as the circuitry cris-crossed across their planes. Liara reached up and touched one. She stopped, staring up at it.

"What?" asked Shepard.

"Fascinating," muttered Liara. Her eyes glowed green briefly. She withdrew her hands. "The plants… they behave like data terminals, all interconnected. I… I can see everything." She pulled her hand away. Shepard sensed the awe in her bondmate.

"Did you sense anyone from the ship?" she asked.

"I sensed life forms," said Liara. "I do not know exactly what kind, but there are quite a few clustered nearby." She looked at Shepard, then back at the leaves. "We're falling behind," she said. She walked off towards the troops. Shepard followed. As they walked by a plant, she reached out and touched a leaf. She felt the whispers of its life, but nothing as strong as what Liara had just described.

_Asari physiology better suited for cross-kingdom transference… why, thank you for the biology refresher_, she thought. Her synthetic side felt something here. The plant life seemed to reach out at her, speak to her even when she did not make contact. But there was a disconnect.

"Woah, check this out," said Ashley.

Shepard jogged to the front of the pack, looking to where Ashley pointed. A scar stretch in front of them, a swath of downed trees and scorched land. "You think the Normandy is at the end of this?" Shepard asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Or a really pissed of dragon." Shepard rolled her eyes. "Come on, you set me up for that one," Ashley said.

"Move out, Spectre Williams," Shepard said.

"No fun," Ashley muttered. She set out down the path, picking her way over the high embankment of scorched dirt. Shepard helped Liara over and into the turned-up land. They walked down the hill quickly, stumbling and half-falling as they worked with the incline and new gravity. As they moved, Shepard saw the sun glint off a distant metal object. Her breath hitched.

"There she is," said one of the soldiers. Shepard glanced at the man who had spoken then back towards the hulking metal object. The large, cylindrical engines rose out from the pile of earth and fallen trees. She did not have to see the name on the side to know it was the Normandy. She would know the ship anywhere.

"Is anybody there?" Shepard called out. She lowered her assault rifle and approached the crash site slowly. Overall, the ship seemed to be mostly intact. Joker would have put her down as gently as possible. "This is Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy!" she yelled out. "We've established a search and rescue party. We need everyone's full cooperation to get any survivors out safely."

The trees rustled. One of the soldiers raised his rifle. Shepard motioned for him to put it down. "Geez Commander. I thought you'd sound a little more cheery to find me."

"Joker?" called out Shepard. She walked a little faster. "I'm just glad you didn't space the Normandy this time."

He laughed. The plants rustled a bit more. Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau parted the branches of a low hanging tree and hobbled forward. Circuits ran over his arms. "About time you showed up," he said. "The other kids went crazy and killed Simon and Piggy. Dropped a boulder on the little fatty."

"There were no children on the Normandy," broke in Liara. The asari stepped down the hill quickly to catch up with them.

"It's a book," said Ashley. "Didn't peg you for the literary type, Joker." They all moved forward, surrounding the pilot. He grinned.

"Yeah, well, you gotta do something while you're marooned," he said, shrugging.

"He has been quite insistent that you would arrive soon, Commander." The voice was familiar. Not so much electronic anymore, smoother, like vocal cords. "I have to admit, I found myself… hoping so as well." Edi. The synthetic woman joined them, standing at Joker's side with a little less than perfect posture. She looped an arm through his. "I'm glad he was right." She smiled at Shepard. Her eyes were green.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Joker. "I was ready to be stuck here forever. Edi and I were even planning on repopulating the planet."

"That is not possible, Jeff," said Edi. Her tone made Shepard think she would blush if capable.

"No, we could strip the Normandy for parts and build little Joker robots to civilize the planet." This time Edi looked away. Shepard smiled and shook her head.

"Well, besides your own population plans," said Shepard, "did anyone else make it through the crash landing?"

Joker nodded. "Yeah, most of us did. You don't get top marks in flight school for nothing. We set up a camp this way," he pointed over his shoulder. "We'll show you."

The camp had been set up around the front of the Normandy. Crude prefab shelters lay assembled haphazardly around a few campfires. Certain areas had been devoted to certain activities. An eating area with a table and chairs, storage units, it had the looks of a small town. "It's good to see you guys didn't fall into a state of dystopia," said Shepard. Various crew members in the campsite looked up as they poured in.

"Everyone pack up!" yelled Joker. "The Commander finally got her ass in gear."

A cheer rose up from Shepard's crew. She waved at them. Some dropped what they were doing and ran forward, hugging the other soldiers. Many of them were scratched up, burned, but none looked to be in critical condition. Shepard's chest puffed out a little bit as she sucked in her next breath. She was proud that her crew had done so well when faced with an impossible situation.

"Someone should go inform Specialist Traynor," said Edi.

"Where is she?" asked Shepard. She was glad to hear the intelligent young scientist had made it through.

"There is a small waterfall just outside the clearing in that direction." Edi pointed. "I believe she said something about foraging around there. We have been trying to bolster our food stores with local vegetation."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks. Ash." Williams looked away from a crewmember. "Want to accompany me?" she asked.

Ashley looked at her fellow soldiers. They nodded at her. "Alright," she said. "Which way?" Shepard pointed in the direction Edi had indicated. Ashley turned to her crew. "Alright, guys," she said. "Start rounding up people and preparing for evac. I'll be back in a minute." Her men saluted at her.

"Shepard," said Liara. She turned to the asari. "I'm going to stay and help the soldiers." Shepard nodded. Liara leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful," she said.

Where Edi could not blush, Shepard's face immediately rushed with a hot flush as her crew whistled and howled at her. Shepard smiled bashfully at her bondmate and took her hand. She squeezed it briefly before letting go and setting off with Ashley into the forest once more. The two walked silently for a little until they were out of earshot of the campsite. "Pretty fortunate, huh?" asked Ashley. She reached up a hand to let her fingers trail over the low-hanging leaves. Data paths activated. "They land with minimal losses on a gorgeous planet."

Shepard laughed dryly. "Call it the universe paying us back," she said.

"I'm not complaining, ma'am," said Ashley. She pushed aside a stray branch. "I'm just used to a little more struggle than this. My brain keeps telling me it's all too easy."

Shepard sighed and stepped over a high-raised root. "It's anything but that," she said. "We're working damn hard to bring this all together. Remember that, Ash."

Her friend shrugged. "I know that," she said. "I just… do you hear water?"

The two stopped and Shepard craned her neck. The faint rush of water could indeed be heard just a little farther off. "We must be getting close," she said. They kept moving, parting tree branches and pushing aside foliage until they stumbled into the clearing Edi mentioned. A cliff face rose in front of them and a roaring waterfall descended from it.

"Is someone there?" a voice called out. Shepard looked around but did not see anyone. She took a step into the clearing.

"This is Commander Shepard and Lieutenant-Commander Williams with the Alliance Navy." She paused. "Specialist Traynor, is that you?"

"Up here!" Shepard looked up at the cliff face. There, sitting on a thin ledge, clung Samantha Traynor. Dirt scuffed her clothes and her hair was slightly disheveled.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Ashley, stepping forward. They walked over to the start of the cliff face.

"Looking for food," said Traynor. "We didn't know when you would show up and I wanted a stocked kitchen just in case."

"But up there?" asked Ashley. Traynor looked down at the two of them.

"This is where some of the fruit likes to grow," she explained, "though it seems like we've picked it over already. Don't fuss, I can get down." Ashley looked over the cliff face. She seemed worried. Traynor laughed. "And besides, you'll rescue me if I happen to fall, right?"

Ashley looked away. She ran a hand through her hair. "Um, yeah," she said. She looked back up at Traynor. "Whenever you're ready."

Traynor nodded and began picking her way down carefully. She reached out with one foot first, feeling for a firm foothold before resting her weight on it and lowering her other foot. She then turned to face the cliff, holding onto it with both hands as she lowered herself down bit by bit. "Be careful," Ashley called out. Traynor stepped down again. Her foot slipped. She clutched harder with her hand but the rock crumbled.

"Oh!" she cried out. The rock fell away and she held on by one hand, then fell. She tumbled down through the air, back to the ground. Ashley scrambled backwards, holding her arms wide. She caught Traynor, who wrapped her arms around Ahsley's neck. Ashley stumbled backwards then steadied herself. Traynor looked at her with a somewhat far away gaze, like she had just seen Ashley anew. Ashley stared back, panting from the effort to hold her up.

"I got you," she said belatedly.

Traynor smiled softly. "My hero," she said, almost too quietly for Shepard to hear. The Commander pretended to look away at something less interesting.

It still took Ashley a few seconds to lower Traynor to the ground, though when Shepard glanced over she saw the other Spectre blushing. Ashley let go and stepped away from Traynor, looking anywhere but at her. "Um, yeah," muttered Ashley. "It was… it was no problem."

Traynor giggled.

"Uh, ready to get back to camp?" Ashley asked. She looked over at Shepard, who tried to conceal any look of shock. "We should… really help the others get ready and um…" Her voice died out.

"Move out, Williams," said Shepard, finally coming to her aid. "Traynor, will you accompany her back to the camp? The planet's humidity seems to have taken its toll on her." Ashley shot her an _I'll kill you_ look.

"Certainly, Commander," said Traynor. She smiled at Ashley, who seemed to be having difficulties forming any distinctive expression.

"You two go on ahead. I want to get a closer look around here." She walked over to the cliff face and touched the wall.

"Aye aye…" said Ashley. Shepard raised her eyebrow and Ashley groaned, her shoulders sagging. "Ma'am," she added.

The two walked away with Traynor talking about something related to the biology of the planet. Shepard reached out and touched some moss growing on a rock. It whispered of confusion to her. She waited a good while before heading out behind Ashley and Traynor. She shook her head, containing a laugh as she thought about explaining the situation to Liara. Her bondmate would probably shrug it off as nothing abnormal, but to Shepard, it entertained her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: School done! I have a degree! I know, awesome. I'm writing in a whole bunch of projects, catching up on reading, and preparing to teach in the fall, so I can't promise updates will be super frequent, but I'll try. Sorry for the short chapter, but we're starting to wind down on section one here. It's hard to piece it all together. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

Back at the camp, people gathered supplies. The wounded lay on stretchers, ready to be transported first. Liara moved between them, crouching and waving her omnitool over their wounds. One of them lay with her eyes closed, her gray hair sprawled against the thin fabric cot.

"Dr. Chakwas?" Shepard asked. She knelt down beside the woman. Yes, it was the doctor. Her eyes fluttered open. She breathed in weakly.

"Hello Commander," she said, her voice a whisper.

"Hey there," she said. "Glad to see you made it through."

The older woman laughed in broken rasps. "Well, we did promise to share a bottle of Serrice if we made it through this," she said. "I can't tell you how disappointed I'd be to miss out on that."

Shepard smiled and shook her head. "You'd better keep that promise, doctor," she said. "I'll even buy another bottle. Something tells me we might need two this time around."

"I might have troubles drinking all that right away. Heavens know what medication they'll put me on," said Chakwas, her voice a little louder. "I'm ready to be off this damn planet."

"We'll be getting you to the shuttles as soon as possible," said Shepard. She shot a glance to Liara, who looked up at her and nodded. The asari got to her feet.

"They are ready to leave," Liara said. "Specialist Traynor left with Ashley to round up troops to carry the wounded to the shuttles."

"Good," said Shepard. She glanced around the camp. Everyone was busy doing something for preparations. Shepard glanced over at the Normandy. It laid there, a heap of rubble, no one touching it. "Liara," she said. The asari kneeled over the wounded again.

"Yes Shepard." She stared at her omnitool readings.

"I'm going to go inspect the Normandy. I'll be right back." Her bondmate responded with an affirmation of some form, but neither of them was paying much attention to one another. While Liara helped the wounded soldiers, Shepard felt the pull of her wounded ship. The smoking hulk of metal flickered with dying green light. _Sunset circuits_. She felt the numbers under her skin. The dirt had formed a high berm around the wreck. She scaled it, climbing slowly with her still recovering muscles protesting. She reached the top and stumbled towards the hull, reaching a hand out to catch herself. Her palm landed on the cool metal surface of the ship. Numbers in her eyes, images, a crash landing. She blinked in all the data. A green light, the reaper bearing down on them, then nothing, a planet on their horizon, systems failing.

Shepard shook her head, sending the data scattered as she lifted her hand from the ship's hull. Something was different with it. It almost breathed.

She walked along the towering frame, down to the front of the ship. The view screen had cracked in several places and wiring poked out from the fractured metal. It flickered and pulsed with the plant life. A hollowed out drop point formed under the tip of the Normandy. Shepard prodded the dirt slopes carefully before resting her feet on the vegetation. She stepped down underneath the frame of the Normandy. The shattered remains of gun barrels littered the area. She moved over the shrapnel, up to the broken weapon shaft still attached to the ship. She peered within the semicircle barrel; something glinted in the sunlight. She stared, squinting until the flare passed and she was able to see into the heart of the machine.

A fleck of red stared back at her, light red, polished red. Shepard reached, her fingers moving around the jagged edges of metal until her fingers enclosed around the precious gem, a focusing crystal for the laser. She pulled the stone from its resting place; it was no bigger than a walnut. When out in the sun, she could see the stone was perfect, no blemishes within and the cuts left no striations or marks of other kinds. She could not remember the scientific name for it, but many had nicknamed these pale stones, too light to be rubies, rose diamonds. She pocketed the stone.

"Shepard?" Liara's voice was far away. She looked up.

"Down in the wreckage!" she said. "Don't move; I'll come to you." She climbed back up to the hull's side and spotted Liara standing with the rest of the Normandy crew in camp. She waved to her bondmate.

"The wounded are loaded for transportation," said Liara. "Are you ready to depart?"

Shepard nodded and skidded down the berm and back into camp. "Yeah, just looking around," she said. She glanced at her crew members, all of them still gathering supplies for departure. Ashley helped Traynor carry a tote across the ground. Joker and Edi stood by, watching. The pilot was not much good for their efforts anyways with his illness.

"We will be riding with Dr. Chakwas and one more infirm," said Liara. Shepard walked over to her and linked arms. She felt the weight of the gem in her pocket and pushed it from her thoughts. "Is something bothering you?" asked her bondmate.

"No," said Shepard. She tried to forget about the thing she had found. "Just thinking about the ship," she said, looking back to the Normandy. "We should head back to the shuttle. Those people need medical treatment."

Liara nodded and they began walking back to the shuttles. "I admit, my knowledge of human physiology is… limited," she said, a slight blush creeping up her face. Shepard wound her fingers within her lover's.

"We'll have to work on that," said Shepard, her tone hushed. Liara smiled. They returned to the shuttles without any delay. Dr. Chakwas lay within, strapped to the floor on an emergency board. Another soldier lay next to her, unconscious.

"Hello commander," said Chakwas. She looked pale.

"They take care of you?" asked Shepard, sitting down on the bench.

"Soldiers to the core," said Chakwas. "They always know how to treat a woman."

"It's good to see you speaking, doctor," said Liara as she climbed into the ship. She sat down next to Shepard. "Your wounds suggest you should be in a more severe condition."

"We are a resilient species, Dr. T'soni." Chakwas craned her neck to look over at the asari. "And it seems more has happened in my time of absence than you have let on." Liara bowed her head. "Judging by your shift in skin-tone, you have either suffered a crippling injury, or are pregnant."

"It would be the latter," said Liara, looking away. Shepard could sense the shyness from her bondmate. Dr. Chakwas had always been someone close to Liara.

"Wait, how'd you figure that out?" asked Shepard.

Dr. Chakwas laughed, pulling her head back to a reclining position. "Unlike humans, asari display a physical change sooner in pregnancy. While the hormonal shift is not as dramatic, their natural hue darkens a few shades." She sighed. "The signs are there if you know what to look for. Just be grateful it's not dramatic mood shifts."

"Yes," said Liara. "I've heard several jokes about the matter."

The pilot banged on the door, sliding it shut before moving into the front seat. "Cortez will be piloting the other shuttle, ma'am," said the man.

"We're ready to go then," said Shepard. "Nice and easy."

"Aye aye ma'am," said the pilot. The shuttle shuddered as he put it through its start-up sequence. "We'll be on the Sydney in a few minutes."

"Good," said Shepard. She reclined in her seat, taking Liara's hand. It had been a stressful journey, to say the least. But they had found the Normandy and her crew relatively unharmed. One less thing to worry about. They sat silently while the shuttle took off. Shepard winced as she felt the hull shuddered. It did not cause her pain, but she could only imagine what the wounded soldiers were going through.

"Admiral Anderson will have a good laugh at my expense, I'm sure," said Dr. Chakwas.

Shepard looked up. _Final instance with Anderson recorded as – stop that!_

"What is the old soldier up to?" asked Chakwas.

Her heartbeat increased. She felt Liara's hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. _Shepard, no one has heard from him since Crash Day_. Liara's thoughts resonated what Shepard realized. With the whole panic about the reapers, the victory, the rebuilding, the rescuing, no one had asked Shepard about Anderson, and she had failed to ask about him. After all, he had been with her. Only Liara had seen a glimpse of Anderson's end, the gun shot, their final moment before Shepard was pulled up to the catalyst.

"Shepard?" asked Chakwas.

The commander closed her eyes and shook her head. _You did good_. The memory echoed in her head. _Stay with me._ "Anderson… was with me on the crucible," said Shepard. "He didn't make it out." To say the words aloud, to acknowledge them after weeks of successfully ignoring the events that had taken place, it had been too much. There had simply been too much to do, too much the think about, so her brain had shut out all that had happened on the crucible.

"Shepard," said Chakwas. "I'm sorry."

_You did everything you could_. Liara's voice soothed her mind. Sparks still arced within, painful prickling sparks. "We will arrange a memorial when things calm down," said Liara.

Shepard nodded. She clenched her hands in front of herself. "Commander, we're beginning our final approach to the docking bay," said the pilot.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks." Chakwas looked up at her.

"I'm eager to return to London, Shepard," the doctor said. "God knows they need another doctor."

"They need to patch you up, first," said Shepard. The tiny viewport window filled with the hull of the SSV Sydney. Too much to do. The list wired into her mind. Screw the list. She pushed it from her mind, remembering the precious stone pressing against her thigh as she readjusted in her seat. She'd have to get it cut.

**A/N: My brother and I discussed the laws of cannibalism for the ME3 ending. I thought you guys might enjoy the text conversation that ensued.**

**Brother: Now that everyone is stranded in the solar system, here is the order of cannibalism: the batarians get eaten by everyone as do the quarians, next the salarians will be eaten, then the humans and asari go, turians and krogans will be at the top of the galactic food chain. Happy Hunger Games, and good luck.**

**Me: The salarians need to be eaten first. They spoil quickly.**

**Brother: Ah yes. That was just silly, wasn't it?**

**Me: Indeed. Asari and krogans keep the longest.**

**Brother: But they can eat people food, so they don't need to start eating each other right away. And after a while it's a free for all. Donnor party rules are usually universal though.**

**Me: Turians and quarians should be after salarians. They're dextro-based life forms in a carbon-based system. They'll naturally die off faster.**

**Brother: True, but it's harder to eat a turian, and all quarians must be properly cooked to kill all the disease they would contract.**

**Me: Indeed. Though asari would make excellent sushi. And the krogan? Turtle soup!**

**Brother: After the herd is thinned out the survivors could eat food that grows on Earth, so species that can handle human food are at the top of the chain.**

**Me: This must be the true vision for the ending!**

**Brother: It is the most logical. Local species could construct homes and things out of reaper corpses and recharge their own societies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter. I'm also going to inform you all that since I cannot find temporary summer work, I'll be a full-time writer for the next few months. Besides this project, I will be working on an original fantasy-fiction piece for publication and possibly even an original online comic. The latter is a collaboration though, so that depends on the cooperation of others. In other news, Batwoman's comic series won a GLAAD award! Congrats to them. Aaaaaand, you may read.**

Chapter Twelve

The flight back to Earth was quick. Shepard spent much of her time in the medical ward with Liara, helping look after the injured soldiers. After some extensive calculations on Edi's behalf, they had devised the most efficient way to dock the Normandy on the large cruiser and haul it back to Alliance space. The return trip was much easier since they were able to map a bypass around the derelict reaper. When Shepard was not helping Liara, she found herself on the bridge, directing her crew and giving orders.

Upon settling into the routine, Joker had requested to take the helm with Edi as his navigator. Stearns and Cortez had grumbled about this, but Shepard told them to stay up front as co-pilot and navigator since they were most familiar with the rout and controls. "You have to understand," Shepard had told them in private; "Joker's pride is already wounded over crashing the Normandy."

Specialist Traynor had also taken up a position in communications. Not only did she begin a relay of information back to Earth, but she began sending sweeps out to other QECs and assembling status reports from those who responded. "I'm sure someone is doing it groundside, Commander," she had said. "I just want it here for our records."

Shepard found herself observing with amusement the way Ashley would always hesitantly approach the scientist. Williams had never been one for social grace, but she had never let that slow her down before. In conversation, she tended to be more like a mining laser rather than a precision tool. But when she talked with Traynor, all that brashness vanished. Shepard had even caught her lingering in the doorframe to the bridge, pacing slightly before she walked up to the specialist and had relayed whatever message she had decided to transfer. Two days before they were scheduled to arrive at Earth, Shepard found Ashley sitting alone in the officer's lounge. She had poured herself the daily allowed ration of alcohol and sipped at it carefully.

"Something on your mind, Ash?" she asked. The other woman turned and watched Shepard come sit down on the stool next to her. Williams turned back to her drink, staring at the remaining contents of the glass. Shepard poured herself some water.

"It's nothing really," she said. Her tone was dismissive.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," said Shepard. Instead of looking at Ash, she concentrated on the liquor cupboard across from her. She did not want to appear too confrontational.

Ashley sighed and took another sip from the glass. "I don't know how you did it Shepard," she said.

"Did what?"

She half-laughed and stirred the contents of her glass. "You know, found T'soni, saved the galaxy, fell in love." She took another drink.

Shepard smiled and took a sip of her water. "The funny thing is I don't know how else it could have turned out," she said. "It all sort of… fell into place with Liara." Ashley raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, yeah, we had to work at it, especially after I was MIA for two years."

"KIA," corrected Ashley.

"Whatever." She glanced out the viewport window, watching the shadows of stars zoom by. "But no matter what I did, every path I took seemed to converge on one end, one truth, and that was Liara." Shepard glanced back over at Ashley, who traced circles in the counter. She did not speak, did not seem to even make an effort. Shepard did not press her friend though. Ashley would speak her mind when she was ready.

"It never occurred to me." Ashley said. One hand folded into a fist against the countertop. The other still held the glass. "We were in the middle of a war, you know, we would be dead tomorrow as far as I could see, and I never thought about… relationships."

"To be honest, I wasn't thinking either," said Shepard. "Liara and I were thrown together in the middle of a crisis, but if we had met any other time, I can't help but think we'd be together anyways. It just… feels right."

"Yeah," said Ashley. "You two are pretty good for each other. She keeps you from doing anything too stupid."

"Is that so?" asked Shepard. She smirked.

Instead of answering, Ashley shifted topics. "But the danger's gone now," she said. "I can switch off the 'panic' mode and think for a change." She downed the last of her drink. "Problem is I don't know what it's like to be an average human being anymore. No more suicide missions, no more firefights." She drew in a deep breath. "Seems my emotions take me by surprise every now and then."

Shepard ran a finger over the rim of her glass. "Yeah?"

Another deep breath from Ashley. "I don't know, Shepard," she said. "Were you ever in a relationship before Liara?"

"Just a couple," said Shepard. "This girl back in high school for a few months, and then Tracy for three years, back when I first signed on with the military."

"So…" Ashley paused. She tapped the counter with a light rhythm. "You've never liked men?"

"Not once," said Shepard. She smiled, remembering her far-away teenage years. "I kissed this boy when I was fifteen, Josh Hember. I hated the stubble. I much preferred Joanna's smooth lips."

Ashley laughed, which surprised Shepard. "Kissing boys isn't so bad," she said. "Though I can't say I had much practice. Haven't really had a relationship since I signed on with the Alliance."

"So, has someone come into your life then?" asked Shepard. Ashley seemed to be more open to conversation with the full ration of alcohol in her. Her eyebrows were not as furrowed and she had a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, it's all butterflies and tongue-tied when sh- this… person is around me. And I guess…"

"You can be honest with me, Ash."

This caused Ashley to turn and catch Shepard's gaze. Her mouth opened, then closed. She opened it again. "It's… hard," she said. "So, you probably know this is about some girl, you're not stupid, commander, I know the way you read people. Hell, you probably know who it is. But for my sake, I'm asking you to let some things be unsaid until my brain stops hurting."

Shepard nodded. "Fair enough."

"Right," Ashley said. She pushed her empty glass aside, a wise choice considering how hard she had been gripping it. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I've just never… It's only been men, and…"

"It's alright, Ash," Shepard said. She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll have no problem with this."

"But I don't know how to do… this," said Ashley. She gestured at nothing with her open-palmed hands. "She's so smart and I'm… a jarhead."

"Somehow I don't think it's much different from hanging out with a man," said Shepard. She removed her hand and thought the statement over. "Well, maybe a little. But you should be yourself Ash. And I've seen your test scores. You've got to be one of the smartest marines on the boat."

"Yeah, but where do I rank with the Spectres?" Ashley asked. She gave Shepard a small grin.

"Somewhere behind me."

"Good to know we're sitting at the bottom of the pool together then," said Ashley. The two of them laughed and Shepard shook her head.

"See? You've got that Spectre charm to help you out. You'll be fine."

Ashley looked down at her fingers. They picked at the smooth surface of the counter. As Shepard rose from her barstool, Ashley turned to her and said, "Thanks, Commander."

Shepard paused and gave Williams one more smile. "Anytime, Ash," she said, then walked out the door. The ship corridors were quiet. Shepard checked her omni-tool and saw that they were on the 'night' rotation when the ship was armed with less staff, plus all the refugees would be asleep. She did not run into anyone on the way to her cabin. When she arrived, she found Liara sitting at their extranet terminal. "Still working?" Shepard asked. She walked in and sat down on the edge of their bed.

Liara typed at the terminal. "I'm just finishing a few notes." She glanced over at Shepard. "You have been out longer than normal."

"I was talking with Ashley," she said. "She's struggling with a new… perspective."

After pressing a few more keys, Liara closed down the terminal and turned in her seat. "Such as?" she asked.

"Well…" Shepard paused. How could she explain shyness regarding human sexuality to an asari? "Humans aren't always as… open about their feelings."

"You mean they dislike discussing them?" Liara asked. She rose from her chair carefully. Shepard knew that her lover was dealing with bouts of nausea now. She pulled the covers back and helped Liara lay down.

"Not exactly what Ash is dealing with," said Shepard. She moved under the covers and pulled Liara close. "Some humans are embarrassed about attractions to the same gender."

"She has feelings for another woman then?"

"Yeah, and I think she doesn't know how to handle the newfound peace we've created. No more doomsday. No more war. A human can easily be born and die in conflict. You asari are lucky enough to experience both sides of the coin," said Shepard.

Liara burrowed her face into the crook of Shepard's neck. "I do not know if I would consider that luck," she muttered.

"Better than living as naïve or a cynic." Shepard rubbed her lover's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right," Liara said.

The two of them lay together in the darkened cabin silently with nothing but their breath disturbing the peace. "Do you remember when we first met?" Shepard asked.

Liara sighed against her neck. The warm air made her skin tingle. "How could I not?" she asked. "Though I was convinced you were a hallucination after I had been trapped in that stasis field for so long." Happiness rubbed off on Shepard where their minds touched. In close proximity, especially when they were exhausted, the barriers between their minds became significantly weaker. "I had been without food or water for a very long time."

"Was I a sexy hallucination?" she asked. Liara chuckled.

"To be honest, that was not the first thought that ran through my head," she said. Shepard felt her lover's lips kiss gently at the base of her neck. "My first thought of… admiration came when you told the krogan I would be staying with you." Liara paused. Shepard could feel the heat of the asari's body. "You were so confident, so powerful, and kind as well. I had never known a person to behave the way you did."

"Really?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, though this should not come as a shock to you. I have yet to meet a human who behaves as you do."

"Still doesn't stop me from feeling honored," said Shepard. "There was no beautiful, kind asari girl around when you were growing up?"

"No," said Liara. "I was the quiet one who did not play with the others, always digging instead."

Shepard grinned. "You must have been cute," she said.

"You can see the memories any time," said Liara.

"I might do that," said Shepard. "Later though." They both sighed and moved closer to one another. Shepard felt want stirring within her, but she was too tired to act upon it. Liara's heartbeat fluttered with her own. Faintly, or maybe she had imagined it, Shepard felt the developing heartbeat of their own child. Their family; that was what they were, a family. And they were only going to grow. Shepard thought of the precious gem she had hidden away, the thoughts she had for a ring. This gesture might not mean anything to Liara, but she was sure her bondmate would sense the importance behind her actions, the tradition of them. Liara had made it clear there was a lack of ceremony for asari, though she had registered Shepard as her bondmate with the asari travel board.

A marriage though, the illustrious Commander Shepard marrying her asari bondmate. She did not even want to fathom the size of such a procession. "Maybe we'll just elope," she muttered.

"Hmm?" asked Liara. Her bondmate shifted against her, stirring from slumber.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Shepard said. Liara sighed and readjusted herself against her. She looked down at her bondmate and smiled. This was how she wanted to fall asleep for the rest of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, long wait for an update. I have been working on an original novel though, and am 45,000 words into it thanks to my efforts. Anyways, I'm doing a lot of flying in the next week, so I hope to write a bunch while in the air and on layovers. Now, read!**

Chapter Thirteen

The SSV Sydney docked in the midst of a roaring crowd of survivors. They had received a hero's welcome; the first ship to leave by FTL and complete its mission successfully. Shepard's crew had become a symbol of hope. If they could still safely navigate the galaxy without the mass effect relays, then the rest of the effort did not seem so daunting. As soldiers streamed off the ship, they dived towards loved ones, clasping hands and holding one another tightly. Shepard smiled as she watched the teary reunions. Liara accompanied her off the ship, their arms linked. An honor guard waited at the main strip, keeping a path clear for people to move inward. Miranda stood at the head in a crumpled Alliance uniform. She saluted at Shepard, who saluted back.

"Don't tell me you're going official, Miranda," Shepard teased. She saw a hint of blush on the woman's face.

"Cerberus was Alliance Military before it went rogue, Shepard," she replied. "I was simply reinstated and given a… promotion."

Shepard noticed the markings for a lieutenant rank patched onto her sleeve. "Congratulations," she said, extending a hand to shake Miranda's.

"It's good to see you all return safely," she said. "We've been working round the clock on the recovery here." Shepard noticed that much of the rubble had been cleared away. Some of the buildings even showed signs of being rebuilt.

"And you received our injured just fine?" asked Shepard.

Miranda nodded. "They are being transported to the medical ward now. You can come see where they will be kept, if you like."

"I'd like that," said Shepard.

Shepard left Ashley in charge of finishing docking procedures and let Miranda escort her and Liara to the medial ward. On the way, Miranda debriefed them on the situation: how many refugees they had received, the progress on relay construction, the contact made with other survivor camps around earth, the situation of trapped allies. Most everything seemed to be in order. "We will need you and Liara to attend a meeting later, of course," said Miranda. "There are some… delicate topics to go over."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Delicate?" she asked.

The ex-cerberus operative shook her head. "It's too sensitive for open discussion. I'd much prefer we form a plan before any public announcement is put forth."

Shepard nodded. "No further questions, lieutenant."

They reached the medical ward and Miranda opened the door to the main hall for them. "You can find them in the north wing," she said. "A doctor should be able to show you the rooms. I'll forward the meeting time and location to your omnitool." She saluted and waited until Shepard saluted back until she walked away.

Liara pulled Shepard into the medical ward. "I never saw Miranda as the militant type," she said.

"She's a leader," said Shepard. "And she's a little obsessive compulsive. You don't get much more militant than that." As the two walked along the ward, Shepard recognized their location. "We're close to Garrus's room," she said. Two turian doctors walked past, arguing with a salarian over something.

"We owe him a visit too," said Liara. Shepard dipped her hand down to take hold of Liara's. Her bondmate's fingers intertwined with her own.

As they turned down the hallway to Garrus's room, Shepard noticed a familiar figure standing outside the doorway. Even with the mask on, Shepard could see Tali looked worried. "Tali," she called out as they walked toward her.

The quarian turned and caught sight of them. She blinked from behind her mask. "Liara? Shepard?" she asked. Shepard noticed how she clutched at her forearms, gripping herself fiercely. "You're back!" Tali let go of herself to wrap her arms around Liara, hugging the asari fiercely. Shepard felt the panic spike in her bondmate before compassion replaced it and Liara hugged her in return.

"We just got back," said Shepard. "We were coming to check on the wounded we had to transport." She looked the quarian over. Her suit was not necessarily in a state of disrepair, but it had looked better. "And what brings you here, admiral?" Shepard emphasized the title. It was odd that Tali would be away from the migrant fleet for a hospital visit.

Tali withdrew from Liara and her hands nervously clenched at themselves, like they used to when she felt childish or wary of overstepping a boundary. "Oh Shepard," she said. "I know I should be with my people, but… it's so difficult to leave, especially after what the doctors said."

"What are you talking about?" asked Liara. Though she had intended for the words to sound comforting, Shepard winced as her lover's tone came off demanding.

"I…" She glanced between the two. "I was visiting Garrus… have been, for almost every day you were gone… I think he squeezed my hand once. The doctors told me his brain activity looks healthier when I'm in there talking with him. It's just… I can't bear to leave him like this, not when I might actually be doing some good for him."

There was something fragile in the quarian's tone, something beyond camaraderie. Then it hit Shepard. _I'm an idiot_ she thought.

She felt Liara's soothing tone in her mind. _Do not worry. I myself only recently learned that they were involved_.

_Thanks_. It was not encouraging when Liara, her beloved antisocial bondmate, had social situations figured out before her. "Tali," she said, reaching forward and gripping the quarian's shoulder. "Thank you so much for staying with him." This seemed to calm her friend. "Is it okay to go see him?"

Tali glanced back at the door. "I think so," she said. "They should be done making adjustments to the equipment. I was going to head back to the fleet anyways. I'm… getting behind on my deskwork."

"There are sometimes more important things in life, Tali'Zorah," said Liara. As Shepard's hand fell away, Liara added her own comforting touch.

The quarian nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Please, let me know if there's any improvement. I…" her voice trailed off. She seemed to be physically unable of speech anymore. Garrus's lack of a recovery must have been weighing on her, and even before they had launched for the mission Shepard remembered running into Tali many times planet-side. She had always assumed she was down for a meeting, but perhaps there had been more to the visits.

"We'll call you the moment anything happens," said Shepard.

The quarian's shoulders sagged, a small indication of how tired she truly was. "I… I'll head back to the fleet then," said Tali. "Goodbye Shepard, Liara." As Tali walked away, she glanced over her shoulder every now and then until she exited the medical ward.

Shepard put her arm around Liara's shoulder. "I suppose we should go visit Garrus too," she said.

Liara nodded and they opened the door to Garrus's room. Inside, some of the equipment had been moved out and his bed had moved to a window. Garrus still lay upon it, unconscious. Shepard walked up to him. It had not been so long ago when she visited him in a wheelchair. She clenched her free hand into a fist. If only Garrus were blessed with her own strange recovery rate. "Hey there," she said, knowing no response waited. "We're back." Liara squeezed her closer. "Got the whole crew home safe. Even got a heroes welcome." The instruments hummed and the noise filled her ears, speaking for Garrus. "You know, Tali's pretty worried about you. Don't know if she'll forgive you if you sleep through this whole rebuilding process." Nothing. Shepard had not expected anything to magically change because of their presence. But it felt good to talk to him. She looked down at her bondmate. "Come one," she said. "There are more people waiting for us."

Before they left the room, Liara stepped forward and laid a hand on Garrus's forehead. "Recover soon, friend," she said. Then, she let Shepard lead her from the room. Outside, the corridors teemed with busy doctors and patients coming and going from rooms. Shepard and Liara walked to the ward Miranda had indicated for them. They walked through another door to find a long hallway filled with beds occupied by injured soldiers. Shepard saw her newly arrived Normandy crew laying in a row together. Most of them, including Dr. Chakwas, were asleep.

"Guess the flight wore them out," said Shepard. She was about to suggest they move on when someone called out to them.

"I heard you were back. I was just thinking of calling and guilting you into a visit."

"Mom?" Shepard turned and saw her mother walking toward them with the assistance of a new walker. Her synthetic leg moved awkwardly next to her fully intact one. "What are you doing in the public ward?"

"I'm not in critical care anymore," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "Someone else needs that room, I'm sure. I'm more than happy to be with the rest of the troops, and I see your crew has made it back to us." She nodded in the direction of Shepard's sleeping soldiers. "I'm glad you were able to recover everyone alright. Things have been… less fortunate here."

Shepard looked around the hospital wing. Although all the patients in this area were stabilized, many of them suffered from crippling wounds. "I can imagine," she said.

"And how are you?" asked Rhea, turning her attention on Liara. Shepard felt her bondmate flush with a feeling of… honor? Happiness? Liara felt a certain fullness in being acknowledged, as if she had feared acceptance would not happen.

"I am well," said Liara, "though nausea is becoming a day-to-day inconvenience due to the child."

Rhea smiled. "We call it morning sickness," she said, "a small price to pay to bring new life into the world.

Liara nodded. "Oh, do not misunderstand me, I am overjoyed, but it is difficult to concentrate at times."

Shepard's mother laughed softly. "You sure know how to pick them," she said to Shepard. She did not know how to respond to her mother's compliment. "It's so nice to see you two again. Things have been so grim since everything with Anderson."

"What?" Shepard asked, turning her head sharply. She had been staring out a window, but her mother's words drove all other thoughts from her mind.

Rhea's face took on a grim tone. She frowned and shook her head. "They haven't told you then," she sighed. She looked up at them, her eyes watery. "I'm afraid they found Anderson's remains. They were waiting for you to return to make a public announcement." She paused, taking in a short breath. "I think… I think they wanted you to say something for him, on his behalf." Another pause.

Shepard's heart raced. Everything seemed to tumble into darkness around her. _Dead, sparkless, circuitry is pathless. Where are Anderson's wires now? Data wiped. Data wiped. You did good, didn't he say that?_

"Artemis." Rhea reached out and grabbed her daughter's shoulder. "Arti, you had to have known, even before they found him."

_To know, to see, an image is the reflection of light off an object. Does that make it fact? You did good. Feels like I haven't slept in ages. Data wiped._

_Shepard,_ Liara's thoughts echoed in her mind, drew her away from the machinery and disentangled her from the circuit paths. _Shepard, this is exactly why Miranda did not inform you right away. You have to hold on_. Slowly, very slowly, Liara's calming thoughts brought her back to reality. She blinked and took in a calming breath. Water stained her eyes.

"Sorry, mom," she said quietly. "Thanks for telling me though."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me," her mother said, giving her shoulder a squeeze before dropping her hand.

"No," said Shepard, blinking away the data. "I think I prefer it this way." Somehow, getting a watered down confession from Miranda in a secret meeting did not appeal to her. Damn the meeting. "I'm sorry mom," she said again. "There's someone I need to talk to."

Rhea smiled wryly. "Isn't there always?" she asked. "You're just lucky Liara stays relatively attached to you. I fear sometimes you might leave your head somewhere if it weren't attached to your shoulders."

Shepard smiled and shook her head. Liara said, "I'm inclined to agree with that."

"I'll see you, mom," Shepard said. "I promise to visit sooner next time." They left the wing. Shepard's jaw clenched as they stepped out into the corridor.

"Shepard?" Liara asked. She could feel her bondmate's thoughts in her own, trying to pry or sooth.

"It's nothing, Liara," said Shepard. "I need to speak to Miranda." Just as the new lieutenant had promised, she had forwarded a meeting time and location for later that day. But Shepard wanted to speak to Miranda immediately. She signaled her on the omni-tool.

"This is Miranda," her voice came in a moment later.

"I think we need to bump up that meeting," said Shepard, her voice terse.

"Alright," said Miranda. "When did you want it moved to?"

"How about now?"

The omni-tool crackled with static for a few tense moments, then Miranda's voice, now cautious, came back, "If that's what you need Shepard. Of course."

"Forward me your location. I'm on my way." Shepard cut the feed and stormed toward the exit of the medical wing. Liara struggled to keep up and she eventually slowed down at her bondmate's silent urging.

Liara caught her arm, holding it while they walked together. "Shepard, it is not necessary for you to take your grief out on Miranda."

"She's babying me," said Shepard. "I'm not fragile. This is important information I should have received while away."

"With the way you're handling it, I think I agree with Lieutenant Lawson's decision."

Shepard turned and glared at her partner, but the harsh gaze quickly dissolved and was replaced with regret on the commander's face. "I'm sorry Liara," she said. "But I think Miranda was wrong to not inform me right away. There were several occasions she could have used a secure channel to relay the message. When she told me there would be a meeting later to discuss something, I thought it pertained to recent information on recovery efforts, information they had just gathered."

"I suppose this would be an example of the human expression, 'over one's eyes'?" Liara asked.

The corner of Shepard's mouth quirked in a smile. "'Over my head,'" she said. "And yes, Miranda did it and I have a right to be mad."

Liara shook her head, though no longer as concerned for Shepard's reaction. Her bondmate's thoughts whispered of analogies regarding human behavior. None made sense to Shepard.

Her omni-tool made a little noise and Shepard pulled up the screen. Miranda would meet them in a converted conference room within the military headquarters. Shepard led them along the corridors, moving slower than she'd like for Liara's sake. When they passed their assigned quarters, Shepard offered Liara the option to stay behind, but her bondmate shook her head. "Someone has to keep you in line," she said. They continued across the base until they found the room with the matching number on her omni-tool. Miranda already stood waiting inside.

"Shepard, I-"

"You didn't tell me," she said, crossing around the conference desk to where Miranda stood. "You could have told me and you didn't."

"You were on a mission," Miranda said. She did not back down when Shepard moved close in, but merely matched her stare with one equally as justified. "You did not need a distraction."

"Knowing whether Anderson lived or died is not a distraction," said Shepard. She pulled back from Miranda by a step, enough to keep things civil.

"You had not expressed any concern or knowledge about his status after you woke. We decided you did not need anything else to weigh your thoughts on."

"And who is we?" challenged Shepard.

Miranda did not answer.

Something in Shepard gave way and she pulled back, walking around the table at a slower pace than before. She stopped at the head of table and laid a hand on the broken, dirtied surface. "When is the funeral service?" she asked.

"We were thinking five days from now," Miranda said. "But if you need to make any changes, you have the final say."

Shepard stared at the table. Liara stood in the doorway. Something within her panged. Anderson had worked so hard and wound up with nothing. It did not feel right. The one man who had sacrificed everything in the fight, who had been there with Shepard, was dead, and they could not even be bothered to tell her. "Five days?" she asked.

Miranda nodded.

"I'll be in my quarters," Shepard said. She moved to Liara, who took her hand and squeezed it in a gesture of comfort. In a way, she knew this part was coming. She could not dodge death tolls forever. Hearing about Anderson served as a bitter reminder to the cost of their war. Shepard shook her head and let Liara lead them away back to their room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little fluff in this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to achieve and EMS over 9000 and watch the extended cut.**

Chapter Fourteen

While Shepard and Liara retired early that night, many of the Normandy crew members decided to celebrate their safe return by requisitioning the remaining supplies of alcohol from the Normandy hull and setting up in a half-collapsed pub. Someone had dragged in a set of speakers and hardwired them to an omni-tool. Music pounded through the enclosed space and Ashley Williams never felt more out of place then standing there, on cracked diner tile, watching the bodies move in dance rhythms she had never known existed. _Two-hundred and forty-seven bodies_.

And there was that pleasant addition. Williams did not actively wage war with her new synthetic abilities, just shrugged and continued forward. A soldier thing, she guessed. As people danced, the circuitry of their bodies ebbed and pulsed with the music. Someone shouted, "I'm doing the robot!"

_We're all doing it_, Williams thought. She searched the crowd from a distance. She did not need to be up close to find who she was looking for, just a quick facial recognition process... Not all parts of synthesis were bad for Williams. But Ashley had spent a while looking around and had yet to find the person she sought. Her courage diminished with the seconds.

"Hey you."

The soft British accent caught Ashley off guard even though she actively searched for its owner. She spun around, meeting Samantha Traynor face to face in the dimly lit pub. "Hey," she said. _Should I smile? Am I smiling? Did I smile for too long? Oh God, I probably look like a moron._

Samantha smiled back. "I didn't expect to find you here tonight," she said. "You never struck me as one for parties."

"A Williams could never afford to party," said Ashley. She had walked a straight line in training and on duty. Even on shore leave she had steered clear of bars where her comrades drank. She did not want her officers to have any ammunition against her.

"Oh?" Traynor raised an eyebrow. "And what affluence have you recently stumbled upon?"

"I figured helping save the galaxy would loosen a few grudges, like surrendering to the Turians."

Traynor gasped. "No, you're not _that_ Williams, are you?"

Ashley blushed. She knew Traynor would find out eventually. Perhaps her infatuation would end here and she could go back to prospects of being sullenly single. "That would be me," she said. "Is that a problem?"

Samantha shook her head. "Spectre Williams, you cannot possibly think I would look down on you for something that happened before you were born."

Ashley laughed nervously and grinned. "Yeah, well, I've been surprised before."

"I hope I fall into the 'pleasant' category, then," Samantha said, her eyebrow raised in that suggestive manner once more.

Ashley's grin faltered. "I- well, I mean, you-" she stammered. "You definitely- I think, no, I know you are and..." she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm really bad at this flirting thing, okay?" she said. _Just lay your cards on the table Williams. Go big or go home._

"So I've noticed," said Samantha. "I've been thinking of offering you lessons. I charge by the hour."

"Yeah?" asked Ashley. She felt herself loosening up with the help of the banter, or at least getting dangerously giddy. "And what's the going rate for that?"

Samantha leaned forward and Ashley's heart nearly stopped. "A drink," she said with a wink. "Or dancing, your choice."

Ashley glanced over at the dance floor where people grinded against one another in suggestive ways. No, she was not ready for that. "I think the dance floor is a little crowded," she said.

"Lead the way then, soldier," said Traynor. Ashley looked around in confusion for a few moments before Traynor pointed. "That way."

"Oh, right." Ashley wondered if she should take Samantha's hand to avoid losing her in the crowd, but the scientist looped an arm around hers and held on. She swallowed down a lump in her throat. _I haven't been laid nearly enough in my lifetime_, Ashley thought. Once they made it to the bar, Samantha let go of her and sat down on a makeshift stool. Ashley ordered two beers and sat down next to her. "So," she said, searching for conversation. "Does it feel good to be back on Earth?"

Samantha shrugged. "In some ways," she said. "It's not my home. I grew up in the colonies. I went to school here, in London. It's not exactly the way it used to be."

"Yeah. Sorry," said Ashley. She blushed again. She had hoped to avoid the depressing topics. It seemed too hard being surrounded by ruin. "It must be hard, seeing it like this."

"It is," said Samantha. Their beers arrived and Ashley took a sip. Usually she had no problem downing one bottle, but she wanted to keep her speech skills as cohesive as possible around Samantha. "But there's a good side, you know. We're not all dead." Samantha sipped from her own beer. "And we're rebuilding. War's over."

"Yeah." Ashley swirled the contents of her bottle before taking another small sip.

"What are you going to do soldier?" Samantha asked. "Now that the fighting is done."

Ashley glanced at the scientist. She was very attractive. Ashley had barely spent any time around her when she re-boarded the Normandy, and even then she had been more caught up in the war. The dormant side of her had woken though, the one that craved human closeness. "I suppose I'll stick on with the Alliance," she said. "There's enough clean-up to do that would last a lifetime."

Samantha laughed. "You're a good woman," she said.

"What about you?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I tend to air on the side of naughty." She winked again and Ashley blushed. Samantha laughed. "I suppose I'll stay with the Alliance too," she said. "They'll need someone who is used to having a brain wired like a computer to run all sorts of tests on our functionality as humans."

"Sounds intense," said Ashley.

Samantha nodded. "While everyone is impressed they can suddenly calculate statistics and higher mathematics, I've noticed more subtle changes to the wiring of our minds."

"Such as?" Ashley prompted.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about it right now," said Samantha. "Not when we're having such a good time. And besides, you still owe me a dance."

Ashley looked over at the dancers again. The floor still remained packed with individuals grinding against each other. She looked back at Samantha then down at her bottle. "I..." she started.

"Wait," said Samantha. She reached over and covered one of Ashley's hand with her own. It felt warm and sent a jolt down her arm. "I have a better idea. Follow me?"

Ashley nodded and stood. Samantha threaded her fingers through her own. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere," the scientist replied. She led Ashley out into the crisp, clean night air of the ruins of London. The soldier took a deep breath and shook her head. The noise of music still thudded behind him, but her thoughts felt much less scattered already. As they walked, Samantha leaned in close to her.

Ashley breathed in the scientist's smell. It was a natural sweet with the muted scent of perfume lingering in the air. _Why do I notice this?_ she thought.

"You're not one for crowds, are you?" said Samantha.

Ashley shook her head. "No, not really." She looked up at the night sky. The stars shone brighter than she had ever seen them do so on Earth. "I was better about it before basic. Then crowds became a promise of trouble." She thought back to the troubled times she had spent in training. "Most of the new recruits didn't know. But there were a few officers who made sure to spread word. I was ignored. Never got a word of encouragement and always had to do something twice as well as the other recruits for it to even be considered acceptable."

Samantha squeezed her hand. "People can be idiots," she said. The two of them walked past the quarters all crew members had been assigned. They walked down the street that led to the docking facilities. Samantha took her down one final turn before they came upon the Normandy, hoisted up on struts and awaiting repairs to the engines. "I thought we could go someplace familiar," Samantha said.

Ashley smiled. "The Normandy is starting to feel like home," she said.

"Oh really?" asked Samantha. "Was this your plan then? Buy me a drink and lure me back to your place?"

For the first time that night, Ashley laughed a genuine, deep laugh. It felt good, like a weight had lifted from her gut. "Sure. You're the helpless one here," she said.

"I gathered as much," said Samantha. They walked up to the ramp and Samantha punched in a code to her omni-tool. A second later, the ramp descended and they walked aboard. "I'm so glad they didn't reset the system operations." Lights flickered on inside the loading bay. Samantha commanded the ramp to close behind them and they took the elevator up to the crew level.

"Now who is luring who here?" asked Ashley.

Samantha smirked, but instead of taking her into the sleeping area, she led her to the mess hall. She brought up her omni-tool and pressed a few buttons. The lights dimmed and a faint, slow waltz came on over the ship intercom. "Is this better for dancing?" she asked, stepping into the center of the room.

At this point, Ashley's heart drummed so hard in her chest she feared she might go into cardiac arrest. She smiled, all the same. That was something Samantha excelled at with her. "I think I can make this work," she said, stepping forward. She bowed and looked up, extending a hand to Samantha. The scientist took it.

"A proper gentleman, I see," she teased as Ashley pulled her into the standard waltz position.

"My mom did a good job raising me," she said. She even managed to wink playfully down at her dance partner.

"So, you're the chivalrous type?" They moved through the dance motions slowly, barely paying attention to their steps. "Overcoming impossible odds for love, just like in the old stories?"

"You could say that, I guess," said Ashley. "My mom said it was more like a thick-headedness."

Samantha giggled. "Oh really? Now that sounds like a story."

"Well..." Ashley paused. It got harder and harder to think with Samantha slowly pressing herself into her. It was subtle, but the scientist was definitely closer than when they first started dancing. "I was only a teenager," she said. Samantha nodded for her to continue. "My family all went down to the beach for a weekend. My dad was back on shore leave and we wanted to do something fun. My kid sisters were playing, making sand castles, throwing shells at each other. You know."

"I don't, actually," said Samantha. "I never had siblings."

"Oh." Ashley took a breath and continued with the story, "Sarah, my youngest sister, had been playing in the waves with one of her favorite toys. She came running ashore crying and pointing as the waves carried it out to sea. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran forward and dived into the water. My parents called after me but I kept swimming. By the time I caught up with the thing, I couldn't see the shore anymore. I grabbed the doll and turned around. By the time I got half-way to shore, my dad met me with a lifeguard board he had stolen." Ashley laughed, remembering the way her dad had hauled her onto the orange board and thumped her on the back. "We got back to shore and my mother was crying. She yelled at both of us about being stubborn asses, but I just handed the doll to my sister and before I knew it, everyone had piled on us in a hug." She shook her head. "So, thickheadedness, yes, not really chivalrous."

Something in Samantha's gaze softened. "You really are special, Ashley," she said. "There's something about you that makes me think you'd cross an ocean for me."

The poem sparked in Ashley's mind and she recited it easily, "_The gray sea and the long black land_." She paused, smiling down at Samantha before continuing, "_and the yellow half-moon large and low; and the startled little waves that lead in fiery ringlets from their sleep, as I gain the cove with pushing prow, and quench its speed in the slushy sand._"

Samantha's grin broadened. Her eyes shone. The sight spurred Ashley on.

"_Then a mile of warm sea-scented beach; three fields to cross till a farm appears; a tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch and blue spurt of a lighted match, and a voice less loud through its joys and fears, than the two hearts beating each to each_."

They had stopped dancing in the middle of Ashley's recitation. Samantha stared up at her with misted eyes. Her hands had moved from the waltz position to hang around Ashley's neck. Her smile shrank, and so did Ashley's, as she pulled the soldier down to her and kissed her gently on the mouth.

All other sounds, the music, the hum of the hull, their own gasps and sighs, drowned out under the beating of their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Another chapter! If anyone wants to see some of my own fan art of Ash and Traynor or T'Loak and Tevos (inspired by The Best Entertainment by Rae D Magdon) check me out on DeviantArt at raindrops18. Also, my original novel I've been working on hit 50,000 words. Woo!

Chapter 15

"Admiral Anderson was a hero," said Shepard. She stood at a podium in her naval officer's uniform. She stared at a crowd of millions, perhaps the entire force flown to Earth. She did not know how Miranda had managed to fit them all in one area. This was the memorial service for those who died in combat though. Everyone would show up. "Not only did he hold Earth with the rest of the resistance, he made sure we were able to make it to the crucible and end this war." She paused. She knew that behind her a memorial wall stood with millions of names chiseled into it. The list would only grow. "Without his strength, this war would have been lost. Without the strength of every soldier that laid down their life to stop the reapers, none of us would be standing here." She took a deep breath and searched the front row of the crowd. Liara sat there, next to her own empty seat. The supportive gaze of her bondmate was the only thing that kept her going sometimes. "We honor the sacrifice of those people today," she continued. "And move forward to building a better future." She looked down at the little datapad that gave her cues. She did not really need it. Her mind had it all locked away in organized files. "We will not only remember his sacrifice," her eyes scanned the crowd, picking out Kahlee Sanders. Tears flowed down her face freely, "but honor it every day of our lives, knowing that he still lives on in the ones he loved and died for."

She could say no more. Shepard nodded her head and stepped down from the podium. As she walked to the stage exit, she passed the Councilors. Tevos touched her on the shoulder lightly when she passed but she did not stop. She continued on to her seat, heading down the stairs and assuming her position by Liara as soon as possible. The Citadel Council had been in much deliberation before the memorial service. No one remained to fill the human seat on the council. No one but Shepard, in their opinion.

_That was very moving_. Liara's thoughts comforted her.

_He deserved a good speech_. Shepard watched the next speaker rise to the podium, Admiral Hackett. _What's going on?_ Shepard had thought she would be the only one to speak on humanity's behalf.

_The honorarium is about to begin,_ Liara thought.

"I'd like to invite some important people to the stage right now," said Hackett.

"Liara," Shepard said quietly. "What's going on?"

Her bondmate stood. "You will see," she said. Shepard watched her walk up to the stage along with other squad mates: Tali, Jacob, Miranda, Wrex, anyone who had fought alongside her took to the stage. They arranged themselves around Hackett, standing shoulder to shoulder. Joker, Edi, even Dr. Chakwas made it up on a wheel chair pushed by Engineer Adams. Shepard even saw Ashley walk on stage with Samantha Traynor at her shoulder.

"You might recognize some of the people standing behind me," said Admiral Hackett. "Over the years, they have been at the forefront of this war before anyone else. Every person on this stage has done a great service to the galaxy that may never be repaid. They have also stood by one individual. The person they have served, helped, even loved, has done what many thought to be impossible." Shepard took a breath. She had hoped to escape the ceremony without being called to attention. She was a soldier, not an idol. "Commander Artemis Shepard is the reason we stand here today free of the reaper threat," said Hackett. "Her crew and I would like to take this opportunity to bestow upon her the Systems Alliance Medal of Honor, the highest decoration a soldier can receive in their military career."

The applause nearly deafened her. No cheers, no shouts, just the roar of millions of hands pounding together in support of her. _Decibel level reaching critical- not now_. She could nearly feel the sound washing over her. The applause felt like an ocean, a never ending tidal force.

Somewhere through the boom, Hackett's voice broke through. "Please, Shepard, join us for a moment."

She sighed and stood up from her chair, feeling the aches in her bones from sitting for too long. The stage seemed a very frightening place to be suddenly. Sure, Shepard had just given a speech up there, in front of that exact podium, but to have people thanking her for the only thing she could do... It felt strange._ Like an error code_. On the stage, her comrades supported her with a warm hand on the back or a smile and a nod. Thankfully, Liara stood next to Hackett. She needed her to stay close.

"Shepard," said Hackett, speaking away from the microphone. He turned to her, pulling a glinting medal from a velvet in-laid box he had rested on the podium. "Never before have I bestowed this medal with such pride and gratitude." As he leaned in and lowered the medal over her head, he whispered, "There's been rumors of a Nobel Prize, as well," and winked.

"That's not even funny," whispered Shepard, smiling despite the joke.

"You've earned this," said Hackett, his face turning very serious. "We are eternally in your debt, and we are perhaps selfish in that we still want you, need you, to help the galaxy. You will be an important force in the days to come."

Perhaps he had nothing more to say. Or perhaps he waited for Shepard to respond. But the Spectre only shook his hand and returned to her seat. No more speeches. No more politics. She needed rest. Without an acceptance speech, Hackett returned to the microphone and declared, "Commander Shepard!" in the most boisterous voice he could manage. The applause thundered once more and her crew returned to the audience, including Liara.

_I hope you are not angry_. Liara's thought pricked her mind.

_Just frustrated at the job offers,_ she replied. _I want to settle down. I don't need another career._

_That won't happen_. Liara's sentiment was not one of demand or force, just a statement of fact. Shepard had always been the one to rise up and "do the right thing" when needed.

_I can dream, can't I?_ Shepard smiled and leaned against Liara. _I think I'll last another week before I cave and accept a position with the speeder dealership._

_You would not make a single sale_. More people presented speeches on the stage, most of it focusing on looking to the future. Shepard was happy to tune it out with banter between her and her bondmate.

_I can be very persuasive_, she thought back.

_Yes, but appealing to a person's virtue does not convince them to purchase the next model up._

_Since when did you have experience with speeder car sales?_

Liara smirked, perhaps the only indication the two had completely tuned out. _Since I purchased one for personal use after you nearly drove us headlong into a truck. I felt one person should be an accomplished urban driver in this family._

_It's a little different from piloting a fighter_, Shepard thought back. _You don't have lane direction in dogfights._

When Liara did not respond to her quip, Shepard turned and glanced at her bondmate, who shushed her and pointed up on stage.

Councilor Sparatus spoke at the moment. "…We are pleased to report that relay construction is on time and nearly complete in all council space areas, including here in the Sol System." People applauded once more. The councilor waited it out. "Our next course of action is to take measures to assure all the fleets arrive home safely."

"They're almost done?" Shepard asked. "When did this happen?"

Liara leaned in close to her. "It happened while you were preparing for the memorial service. I thought Miranda sent you the report."

Shepard paused. She thought back over the last few days. "I might have ignored it," she muttered.

"Shepard, you have to forgive her eventually."

"I have," said Shepard. "I'm just…"

"Is it another human thing?"

"Let's go with that." The ceremonies had to be coming to a close. Shepard shifted in her seat, thinking back to the package she had to pick up after it all concluded. She had found someone to cut and set the gem from the Normandy. The ring would supposedly be done later that day. It had been taxing on her to attempt blocking out the whole scheme from Liara. The asari had spent her whole life with the telepathic-like abilities. Shepard found herself fumbling over the mechanics of such a task.

Finally, Councilors Valern and Tevos joined Sparatus on the stage and closed the ceremonies. Shepard intended to leave as soon as possible, but she did not know how to navigate her way out when Liara probably wished to linger and converse with a few people. Shepard followed her through the crowds. Councilor Tevos somehow ran into them, most likely on purpose.

"Commander Shepard, Dr. T'soni," she said. "Thank you for your hard work today."

"It was our pleasure, Councilor," said Liara. Shepard looked around for more familiar faces. She worried the whole council might swoop down on her, given the chance.

"Have you given more thought to our offer, Commander?" asked Tevos.

Shepard met the asari's eyes. "The answer is still the same, Councilor," the Spectre said. "I'm not the kind of person you put in charge of trillions of lives."

"I beg to differ. We did just that in this war."

Liara must have sensed the oncoming quarrel because she intervened. "Councilor, it has been a trying time for all of us with the recovery underway. Instead of meeting the same impasse, why not discuss a compromise?"

"Certainly," said Tevos. "I-"

"At a later time," said Liara. The Councilor looked like she wanted to argue the point, so Liara added, "Besides, I believe Aria T'Loak is looking for you."

The Councilor blushed and looked away. "Very well, then," she said.

As she walked away, Shepard sighed and rolled her shoulders back. Now that Liara had saved her from politics, she had to think of a way to ditch her bondmate for an hour or so. "How are you feeling?" asked Shepard. She looked down at Liara's stomach, the small swell becoming more and more visible by the day.

"All right," said her bondmate. "I had forgotten how exhausting things like this could be."

"Do you need to go lay down?"

"No," said Liara. "I'm capable of spending more time here. There are a few more people I should talk to before heading back." Liara turned and studied Shepard closely. "But you are free to slip away. I know how uncomfortable this makes you."

Shepard leaned in and kissed Liara on the cheek. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," Liara replied, smiling softly.

Shepard turned the other direction, where the crowd had begun to thin out. Out of nowhere, Kahlee Sanders ran up to her and tackled her with a hug. "Woah," Shepard gasped, stumbling back as she tried to balance the woman. "You okay?" She cautiously patted the woman on the back.

"I'm sorry Commander," she said, still clinging tightly. "It's just, what you said about David... thank you so much."

Shepard let her shoulders sag and she pulled Kahlee into a better hug. "It's all I could say, the truth." She felt Kahlee's tears seep into her uniform fabric. "He really cared about you, Kahlee."

She sniffed and pulled away from Shepard. Her eyes looked red from crying too much. "I know," she said. "I know. But thank you anyways. What you said meant a lot." She hugged herself instead. "I just wanted to tell you that."

Shepard nodded and glanced around. "Thanks," she said. "Are you going to be okay?" She reached a hand out and squeezed Kahlee's shoulder.

"Oh, um." Kahlee shook her head. "My sister is here with me." She nodded to the left. Shepard tried to catch sight of someone who looked like Kahlee. "She'll keep an eye on me."

"Okay," said Shepard. She let her hand fall. "You know how to contact me if you need anything." Kahlee nodded. "I'll get going then," said Shepard. "I'll see you later?" Kahlee nodded again. When Shepard took a step back, she saw a woman very similar in build to Kahlee approach the grieving woman and loop an arm around her shoulder. Shepard nodded at the two and turned around, continuing through the crowds. She got fairly far without being noticed by anyone, then someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked behind and saw Ashley following her with a nervous smile. "Spectre Williams!" she said. "Why are you tailing me?"

"You looked like you needed company," said Ash. She fell into line next to Shepard, following the Commander off the field and back into the ruins of London. "Where you going?"

Shepard glanced over her shoulder to see where Liara had disappeared to. Her lover was nowhere in sight. "Secret mission," she said, turning back to Ash. "Care to assist?"

Her friend laughed and seemed to relax more. For some reason, Ashley acted more high strung than usual. Her movements did not flow. "Only if it's another suicide mission."

"Those are the only ones I go on," said Shepard.

"Count me in then," said Ash.

They walked down the alleys rather than the larger streets. Shepard had found a welder who had experience in metal-smithing, particularly jewelry. She had offered pay for the ring, but he had insisted that Commander Shepard did not need to pay for his work. "So what's eating at you, Ash?" Shepard asked.

"Huh?"

"Something's on your mind," Shepard said. "Spill it."

Ashley sighed. "You ever thought of becoming a diplomat, Commander?" she asked.

"Don't say that word."

"What, _commander_?"

"_Diplomat_," Shepard said. "Anyways, tell me what's going on."

It took Ashley a while to actually speak up. Shepard waited patiently, slowly picking her way down the alleyways. "You remember our conversation aboard the Normandy?" she asked.

Shepard nodded.

"Well, I may have acted on those… feelings."

Shepard stopped and turned around, looking at Ashley closely. Her friend did not seem upset. "And?" she asked.

"And… we, uh, kissed."

"Is this high school or something?" Shepard asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Screw you, ma'am," Ashley said, smiling back.

"I take it everything went well, then," Shepard said.

"We may have an… outing planned tonight."

Shepard laughed and returned to walking over broken pavement. "You're a regular old Romeo, Ash," she said. "I'm glad to hear everything is going well."

"Yeah," said Ash. "More than well. It's… a little frightening."

"You scared, Ash?"

"No!" she declared firmly. "Well, a little. More like exhilarated."

Shepard nodded. "Good. Samantha is a smart girl. You two are good for each other." The two walked the rest of the way in silence, the comfortable silence they had developed over several missions together. That was the thing about Shepard and her crew. They did not have to talk all the time to enjoy one another's company. To be standing next to each other, alive and well, was a joy in itself. Shepard could not help but smile as she and Ashley stood at the threshold to the metal-smith's shop. She grinned at Ashley who raised an eyebrow.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"You should know, Ash," Shepard said, knocking on the door. "You gave me the idea, after all."

Ashley furrowed her brow in thought and looked like she wanted to ask Shepard a question, but the door opened and a man with a grease-smudged face met them. "Commander!" he yelled. "I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"Hey Franz. I was at the ceremony, remember?" Franz opened the door wider and stood aside, letting the two walk inside.

"Oh, yes. Too much talking. Not enough doing," he said, wandering back into his shop. Twisted heaps of metal lay strewn about with functional parts of machinery he had reconstructed.

"It wasn't so bad," said Ash. "The Commander even got a shiny new medal."

"Eh?" Franz swirled around and snatched up Shepard's new medal, dragging her close seeing as the necklace still hung around her. "Good, good. I was wondering if they intended this for you. I'm glad I gave it my best effort."

"You made this?" asked Shepard, taking the medal back and smoothing it against her chest.

"Yup!" declared Franz. He turned and went digging through an old toolbox. "I'm the only Alliance soldier on record with that sort of experience." After tossing out a few wrenches and other parts, he reached in to the bottom of the box and pulled something out. "It took a little digging through the ruins," he said, approaching Shepard with a small object, "but I even found a traditional box to put it in." He handed over a small, red-velvet box that Shepard cupped in the palm of her hand.

"Commander," said Ashley, staring down at the small box. "You didn't."

"I did," said Shepard. She flipped the lid open, revealing a delicate silver band inlaid with the sparkling gemstone from the Normandy. Franz had splintered it and created a comet-like image on the ring's surface with a glittering trail of gems.

"It's beautiful," said Ash.

"That's the idea," said Shepard. "Thank you so much, Franz. This is better than I imagined."

The man waved at her, as if brushing aside the praise. "Please. It was the least I could do. And in lieu of payment, just spread the word of who did it for you. And uh, invite me to the wedding," he said, leaning forward and winking.

Shepard laughed. "Of course," she said. "I'd better make sure that's what Liara wants first."

"She's pregnant with your child, Shepard. I'm pretty sure marriage is something that's crossed her mind too," said Ashley.

"Well, I'd hate to presume, you know," said Shepard. "Anyways, thanks Franz. We should get going."

"Go on, go on," said the metal-smith. He turned to one of his contraptions and began tinkering with it. "And don't get any ideas of leaving money around! I said I'd do it at no cost. I meant it!"

"All right, Franz," Shepard said. She and Ashley turned back to the exit and walked on out. She resisted the urge to drop a credit chit by his doorway as a joke. Once they were in the alley, Shepard took a deep breath.

"You okay, Commander?"

The two walked out to one of the major streets. Shepard pocketed the delicate box. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "I just- I never thought the day would come. I imagined it, sure. Joked about it with her..." Shepard paused and looked up. The sky still refused to return to its original blue. too much debris still clung in the air. Some atmo scrubbers would fix it up as soon as they had a chance. Blue would look better.

"Ah, come on Shepard," said Ashley, pulling her from her thoughts. "We all knew it was going to end like this. Personally, I think you've been planning it just so you could get another opportunity to have a million people watching you again."

Shepard laughed. "Because I love the attention so much," she said. "Maybe we should just elope. You think asari do that?"

Ashley shrugged.

"I guess I can tolerate veiled hints for political propositions in my wedding cards then," Shepard said, gazing across the street. "For Liara, anyways."

"Speaking of, you should go find her," said Ashley. "I'm sure she eagerly awaits your return."

"You're going to abandon me now, Ash? Right at the most critical part of the mission?" Shepard asked. She felt the weight of the ring box in her pocket much more acutely than before.

Ashley smiled and thumped her on the back. "This is one mission you gotta face alone, Commander," she said. "Besides, I have a date."

Shepard laughed again. "Get out of here, then," she said. "Tell Samantha I say hi."

"I will," said Ash. She stepped backwards, moving up the street and towards the crew quarters. "Good luck!" she said, and waved.

"Go on!" said Shepard as she waved back. Ash shook her head and turned around, jogging up the road. Shepard watched until Ash disappeared into a building. She then lowered her hand to the pocket with the ring in it. _It's now or never_, she thought. _Probability of success calculated at- no! No calculations._ She ran a hand through her hair, knowing she needed to go find Liara and do this before she went crazy with nerves. With shaking fingers, Shepard activated her omni tool and sent a call request to Liara.

She accepted quickly. "Shepard?" the voice came in over the line. "Where are you? I'm about to leave the memorial wall."

"Um, I'll meet you halfway," said Shepard. "Say, around the Big Ben ruins?"

The comm crackled for a moment, then, "Very well. I will see you soon."

"See you," Shepard confirmed. They ended the call and she shook herself. Somehow, proposing to Liara made her feel more jumpy than when she had run at the Harbinger beam head on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Liara met her by the Big Ben ruins far too soon. Or it felt too soon to Shepard. She took a deep breath as her bondmate approached her. Shepard smiled and waved and tried to act casual. She knew Liara would suspect something was off though. "Glad to see you made it out of the lion's den," she said.

Her bondmate raised an eyebrow marking at her. "There were no large jungle cats present-" she began. "Oh, you mean the politicians."

"You're catching on fast," said Shepard. She smiled and wrapped an arm around Liara, pulling her close. She looked up at the old clock tower. "Have you ever seen this place?"

Liara shook her head. "I did not know it existed until we landed here." They both stared up at the ruined icon. Debris lay just inside, even if soldiers had cleared away most of the rubble on the street. Truthfully, Shepard had never gone inside either. She still found it fascinating, a part of human history that still stood, despite the reaper efforts.

"Let's go take a look," she said. The street felt far too exposed for her. If she was going to make a scene, she would rather do it somewhere privately.

Liara's hand found hers, their fingers threading together. "If you feel up for it," she said.

Shepard laughed as she took a cautious step into the rubble. "I think I should be asking you that question." While Liara managed well with the new life inside her, she still was not as nimble as she once was. Meanwhile, Shepard's strength had restored to full capacity, if not better. She found it odd the old pains had never returned with her recovery. Neither had new ones developed that she had come to expect from those kind of injuries.

The inside of the clock tower was barely navigable. Shepard had to hoist herself onto rubble and help Liara up, only to drop down the other side and catch the asari as she scrambled down the upturned pavement. By the time they made it into the center of the tower, both were covered in dust and grime. Shepard glanced at the ruined lift and the broken emergency ladders. "I had hoped to take you to the top," she said. Her voice echoed in the empty hall. Beams of light filtered through broken windows, catching the dust fragments floating around them. "Here will do, I guess."

"Will do for what?" Liara took her arm, her fingers brushing lightly over Shepard's skin.

"Oh, you know, for sightseeing." Shepard cast her gaze around the room, trying to distract her thoughts as a hand slipped into her pocket and closed around the small box. "I never had time for it, before."

Liara let go of her arm and stepped around a chunk of rubble. Her gaze wandered over the crumbling structure. "You mean before the war?"

"In general." _Don't think about the ring._ "I was too worried about getting into the military as a kid. Then I was worried about getting the good postings. Then I was busy being a hero." _Logical probability of avoiding thoughts of matrimony..._ "The time for appreciating the galaxy's wonders vanished."

Her bondmate glanced back at her. "We have time now, though."

"Yeah." Shepard smiled. It came so easily when talking with Liara. Her world seemed at ease with her. "Liara, I don't know very much about asari bonding ceremonies - not for lack of trying, I promise - but on Earth, we have a few traditions we still cling to." The box was in her fingers. Liara had to know she was hiding it. The smile on her lover's face said everything.

"I'm aware of the ceremonies, actually," said Liara. A hint of blush rose on her cheeks. "After we first met, I did a considerable amount of research into... human mating rituals."

Shepard chuckled and took a step forward. "Were those the exact search keywords?"

The blush deepened. "Perhaps."

"Then you probably know what it means when I do this." Shepard got down on one knee and pulled the box from her pocket. Liara raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped. "And you probably know that I'm asking you to marry me." She saw the tears gathering in her lover's eyes. "To stand by my side forever, 'til death do us part."

With a trembling hand, Liara reached down and clasped one of Shepard's. She pulled her up and smiled. "I am yours, Shepard. Always."

"Is that a yes, then?"

Liara plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto her right hand. "It is," she said.

Shepard laughed and slipped the box back into her pocket. "You were close, Liara." She took her lover's right hand and slid the ring off. "Engagement bands go on the left hand." She touched Liara's skin and watched the green circuits flicker between them briefly. "Here." Carefully, Shepard slipped the ring onto Liara's finger. It was a near perfect fit, thanks to her discreet stealing of one of Liara's custom-fit gloves.

Liara flexed her fingers and held up the ring into the fading light. "This crystal comes from the Normandy," she said.

Shepard nodded. "How did you know?"

"Intuition," said Liara. She brought her hand down and trailed a finger over the gem. "You tried to hide it, but I saw the uncut gem you took from the Normandy wreckage. I thought you were keeping it for remembrance."

"I guess you could say that."

Liara sighed and took Shepard's hand in her own. "I've thought about this a lot, actually," she said. They walked back toward the entrance. "I thought about running away with you and starting a family, living in seclusion with one another."

"With our little blue children?" Shepard teased. She helped Liara over the rubble piles.

"At least three," Liara said, "perhaps four."

"Four kids?" Shepard asked. Liara raised an eyebrow at the commander's stressed tone. "If you had any idea what I was like as a child, you'd be terrified at the thought of just one."

"I'm sure your mother will regale me with stories." They slid down from the last of the uplifted concrete. "Tell me, Shepard."

"Hmm?" They linked arms as they walked through the last of the ruins.

"Are you one of those humans who insists upon _all_ the traditions of marriage?"

"And what tradition are you referring to, exactly?" Shepard asked.

"The one where we do not share a bed until our wedding vows are exchanged."

Shepard laughed. "Liara, I doubt very many people hold to that tradition anymore, if at all."

"Oh." Some tension eased from her lover's voice. "Good."

Shepard tilted her head toward Liara's and lowered her lips to a blue cheek and whispered, "We could go share a bed right now, if you wanted."

Circuitry sparked with the rising blush. "I..." It always made Shepard grin when she put her love at a loss for words. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Shepard." If she did not think Liara would object to it, Shepard would have picked her up and run back to their room. Instead, she endured the leisurely walk through London and tried to ignore the waves of desire in herself and Liara.

Once they were back in their room, the mood shifted immediately. All the desire pent up under the surface finally showed itself, as soon as the door slid shut, actually. Shepard rounded on Liara and had her pinned to a wall in seconds, her lips pressed against her lover's so that all her need showed with every searing kiss. Liara moaned and arched into her. Their thoughts blurred together with skin contact, wires crossing. Entanglement. Pressure.

_Undress me_. The thought came as a plea, and Shepard raised her hands in between their bodies, searching for the hooks, the catches keeping Liara's formalwear clinging to her skin. Biotics flared between them as a zipper caught. Liara bit Shepard's lower lip and she groaned in response. She tugged at the zipper again.

_I'm going to destroy it_. Shepard growled as the fabric refused to give.

"Do it," Liara gasped.

Shepard ripped the dress off her with ease, though her touch softened around the light swell of Liara's stomach, still hardly noticeable. Thankfully, Liara's undergarments came off with less force. Before her fingers even started to trace paths along Liara's skin, her bondmate grabbed her wrists and flipped them, pinning Shepard to the wall instead of herself.

"You are still dressed, _Commander_," Liara said.

Shepard burned hot from the lilt in Liara's tone. As much as it had made her blush the first time, she loved the sound of her military title coming from her lover. "Well, there is a way to fix that." She felt Liara nip at her neck before releasing her wrists. "What has gotten into you?"

Her lover's hands did not even falter like they normally did when removing Shepard's pants. Liara gave her a deep kiss before pulling away and meeting her gaze. "You just offered to share your life with me." A blue hand reached up and cupped her cheek. "I love you, Shepard." The tone softened. She shivered as Liara ran her fingertips down to her collarbone. "I dreamed of us having this, you know."

"What, sex?" she teased.

Liara arched her brow in warning. "A life together. Children. A bonding ceremony - marriage, as your kind call it - everything that would never be possible because we were more likely to die the next day rather than keep on living."

Shepard took Liara's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed the fingertips one by one. "I meant it every time we talked about those little blue children." She placed a kiss in the center of Liara's palm. "Sometimes it was the only thought that kept me going, having a life with you."

Something flickered in Liara's eyes. They shimmered like she might cry. Then her lips were pressed against Shepard's again. Those warm, pliable lips drove Shepard insane. It was never enough. A kiss could not last long enough between them, so she kissed Liara again, and again. She knew how to apply just the right pressure, when to bite, to draw out the softest moans from Liara. She did not need the information pathways their skin formed. She knew Liara, every piece of her, and she wanted to show it in that kiss. Her lover's hands traveled down her body, returning to undoing her pants. Liara pulled them down along with her undergarments and Shepard kicked them away. Her fingers returned to the buttons on Shepard's jacket. Every brass fitting seemed to catch on the loops, and then on every button on the damnable formal white shirt she wore.

"Can't you just rip it off?" Shepard asked. She placed a kiss on Liara's cheek.

"I want to savor this." Another button slipped free. Shepard groaned as Liara sucked in a bare patch of skin above her collarbone. The last button on the jacket pulled loose and Liara moved to undo the dress shirt.

"We have years to savor," Shepard said. Her lovers lips followed the trail of newly exposed skin as she undid the shirt. Liara kissed right past her bra and down her stomach. She whimpered as the shirt fell open and Liara explored the flat expanse of her abdomen. Liara kneeled before her and Shepard's breath hitched as the kisses fell lower and lower, right toward her pulsing center. But just as her lips got close enough, Liara stood and grinned up at her. Shepard groaned and rested her head against the wall. "Liara," she sighed.

The asari slipped her hands under the collars of Shepard's jacket and shirt and rolled them off her shoulder. They slumped into a pile with the rest of the clothing. "Would you like this off?" Liara asked. Her fingers trailed over the straps of Shepard's bra.

"Please." She leaned into Liara's touch, unable to help the response. She leaned forward off the wall to give Liara access to the hook. She sighed as the last garment of clothes fell away. Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara and pulled her close. Both of them moaned at the direct skin-to-skin contact. "I've missed this," Shepard said. They exchanged another kiss.

Liara pulled back, but held onto Shepard's hands. "Join me, then," she said. Her lover took a cautious step backwards. Shepard moved with her, walking over to the bed. Liara kept her gaze on her the entire time. When the backs of her legs hit the bed, she stopped. Still, they stared. Liara smiled. "My bondmate," she whispered.

"My wife," Shepard replied. She took another step forward and Liara sat on the bed, crawling backwards as Shepard kneeled onto the mattress and crawled over her. They stopped when Liara rested against the pillows.

"I have... thought about this," Liara said. A faint blush rose on her cheeks.

Shepard laughed. "What about this?" She settled her weight down on top of Liara and dipped her head to kiss her collarbone. Her lover shivered.

"About you... touching me." Liara gasped as Shepard bit at the sensitive skin on her neck.

"You think I haven't?" Shepard wedged herself between Liara's thighs and grinded against her. She groaned when she felt wetness.

"I- I just thought you would appreciate knowing." Liara's voice trembled as Shepard continued to slowly grind against her. She kissed Liara deeply, their tongues caressing briefly before she sucked in her lover's lower lip.

They broke away. Liara tilted her head back and moaned softly. The sound made Shepard shiver. "I know you've been thinking about it," she said. Liara arched off the bed to meet her thrust.

"Shepard, I need- I... oh Goddess, I need the-"

"Do it." She did not need to clarify. Shepard craved the same thing: the meld. She wanted to be immersed in Liara in every way possible.

Liara pressed her forehead to hers. She whispered, "embrace eternity," and blinked as the murky blackness overtook her eyes. They were lost in one another after that. Thoughts raced back and forth, all of them desperate and needy. The ache between Shepard's legs grew more intense, and she almost regretted taking things so slowly. Her nerve endings were on fire. Every touch between them ghosted through the other. She had not felt so organic since before the citadel. This was life. This was passion. _Shepard, don't stop_.

In the wake of all the new sensations, Shepard had ceased grinding against Liara. She kissed her bondmate in apology. _I have something better in mind._ She shifted her weight so she straddled one of Liara's thighs and brought a hand down between her lover's legs. The ache got worse. Her fingers met the slick folds. She pressed two in, feeling the sheer amount of wetness. _Liara, you're so-_

_Goddess, Shepard, please_. She brought her fingers up to the ridge of nerves and pressed down gently. Her own hips bucked in response. Unable to wait, she pushed into Liara's entrance. Underneath her, Liara gasped and raised her hips in an effort to get more of Shepard inside her. The commander had to stop. It had been so long since she and Liara had made love. She had nearly forgotten the soft, unbelievably smooth feeling of Liara around her fingers, of all of Liara, the way their bodies moved in concert. It was so much. It was incredible. _What did I say about not stopping?_

Shepard laughed aloud. She eased her fingers out of Liara and thrust back in. _Sorry, love. You're just so wonderful._

Liara whimpered in response and Shepard kept thrusting. She had forgotten how sweet it felt, how every single motion would repeat itself back to her, and Liara's thoughts, or perhaps both of theirs, were a mere blur of need and passion. Gradually, her pace quickened. She could not stop it. They both needed the release.

For a moment, the pleasure spiked and Shepard could not figure out what she had done to cause it, then she felt a hand pressing between her own legs, Liara's hand, not the phantom touch of her own. She groaned and leaned forward, giving her lover better access as Liara pressed two fingers into her. They kissed, arching into one another, their free arms wrapping over shoulders, holding one another close.

_Goddess, it's so-_

_I know, I know. I can't-_ Fragments of thought traveled through the meld. The rest was pleasure. Shepard felt a tight coiling in her abdomen and thrust harder. She needed Liara to find release. Liara's fingers pressed against her inner wall and she had to bite her lip to keep up her concentration. They were so close. Nearly there.

_Shepard, I love you._

That one thought pulsed between them and the rest was undone. Shepard cried out as the first contraction hit. She felt Liara's body respond, heard the whimpers, felt the fingernails digging into her shoulder. She bit into Liara's shoulder and sucked hard, urged on by some force that was not entirely her own. Liara cried out and their insides throbbed again, stronger that time.

Slowly, their movements halted until they became a mess of limbs and shaky breaths. Shepard breathed into Liara's neck, savoring the sweet scent of her lover. She felt Liara's fingers pull away from her and she did the same. Her arm fell to the side. Her muscles ached. Her body trembled. It felt wonderful. As the meld faded away, Shepard kissed Liara's neck and muttered, "I love you."

Her lover sighed and stroked her back. "I love you, Shepard."

She rolled off Liara and settled in next to her, pulling the asari close and drawing a sheet over their cooling bodies. They lay together, arms still encircling one another, and talked in low, whispering voices about the future. Shepard ran a thumb over the smooth skin of Liara's shoulder. Every time she touched it, she was reminded that this was her reality. She should have died at the end of the war. She felt it coming. Her mortality had closed around her. By some miraculous twist of fate, or perhaps dumb luck, she had ended up fine, laying in bed with her soon-to-be wife in her arms and their first child on the way. Shepard closed her eyes and breathed deeply. For a moment, she thought she could heard their three heartbeats again, pulsing with the life the reapers had sought to destroy.

Shepard had not counted on finding happiness after the war. The odds were too much against it. She smiled and held Liara a little more firmly. The galaxy was safe. She had earned a little rest.

**End Part I**

**Note:** Thus closes another chapter in Shepard's saga. Thank you, my readers, for staying with this story even after I left it dormant for so many months. Some of you may be upset to see that "end" word penned up there. Rest assured, the story is not over. From here, I will be installing a few mini-stories that address other characters and their closure, such as Tali and Garrus and Samantha and Ashley. Shepard and Liara will be secondary characters for these mini-stories. After, I will begin Part II.

Part II is much darker than the first half. I thought I should give fair warning. It will address the loose plot threads I have hanging around here and draw them to a close. I have designed the narrative like this because some people may wish to read only Part I and walk away with all the warm fuzzies it gives. Part II may not hold a happy ending for everyone involved, and I do plan on involving everyone from all my mass effect fanfics. I have not set everything in stone yet, but it will be a much more grim tale. I promise, however, that whatever ending I write will be earned. No pointless character death, no speculation, no hidden meanings to sift for.


	17. Interlude I

**A/N:** Warning - first half of chapter is smut, second half is fluff. Enjoy to your heart's content. And I don't care if I've done the ending elsewhere in another fic, or if it's overdone, for that matter. It's a classic. So there.

Interlude I

The feeling of Samantha's warm, water-slicked skin was almost too much for Ashley. She kissed down the woman's neck, sucking harshly against the skin as she pinned her against the shower wall. Samantha moaned in her ear and wrapped a leg around her own naked body.

"You know, when I suggested doing it in the commander's shower, I was only half-joking."

Ashley growled and bit down into Samantha's shoulder, drawing forth more moans. She did not know what made her so ravenous in this woman's presence. Everything about the scientist drove Ashley insane with want, insane enough to take her in Commander Shepard's private shower facility aboard the Normandy. "The skipper deserves it," she said. "She's been holding out. Have you seen this thing?"

"I believe you're fucking me in it," Samantha replied.

Ashley smirked and lowered a hand in between their legs. "Not yet, I'm not."

Samantha returned the smile, though her eyes remained half-lidded with lust. "Why Spectre Williams, I believe you intend to make an indecent woman of me."

Her fingers brushed against Samantha's core. "What gave me away?"

That got a gasp from her. Ashley kept her fingers just away from where Samantha needed them even as she arched her hips forward. While she had not been particularly well-versed in sex with women, she found herself eager to improve with Samantha. Ashley could never get enough of her, she realized that. So she intended to have as much as she could in any way possible. But Samantha was not quite ready to let herself be taken. "Perhaps it's the way you ravaged me," she said. Her head tilted back despite her calm tone. Ashley dipped one finger into her for a moment. Her thigh twitched. "When we got back to my quarters last night- oh yes..." Ashley pressed the finger down just a little longer. She enjoyed the way Samantha's body surged forward to meet hers when she pulled away. "Oh, damn it Williams, take me already!"

"Is that any way for a proper lady to ask for it?" Ashley asked.

"I thought the point was that I'm improper!"

Ashley kissed her hard on the lips. "Indecent," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Oh, whatever." Another useless arch of the hips. "Please, Ashley. Spectre. Lieutenant Commander. Take me. Do whatever you want, just make me-" All other words left as nonsense as Ashley sunk two fingers into her lover, assuming an immediate hard and fast pace. She picked up the other leg and wrapped it securely around her body as she pinned Samantha to the shower wall, rocking their bodies with the motion of their thrusts. "Yes! Yes..." Samantha's fingernails dug into her back. It drove her insane, the whole feeling did: the woman's naked body pressed flush against hers, the tight warmth of Samantha around her fingers.

"Why is this so good?" she asked. Even as she spoke, she buried her face into Samantha's neck. She kissed along the heated skin. The taste, the scent, she needed more of it.

"Because, oh yes- because I'm an excellent lay?"

Ashley nipped at her neck and sucked hard. She did not care if she left a mark, did not care if people saw. She was sick of giving a fuck over what others thought. "Maybe," she muttered. She brought her thumb to Samantha's clitoris and pressed in while she continued thrusting. Samantha screamed and dragged her fingernails down Ashley's back. She bit hard into an exposed shoulder in response. Samantha writhed against her. She had to be close. Ashley loosened her jaw around the captive skin and brought her lips up to Samantha's ear. "Come for me," she said. "I want you to come."

Ashley pulled back to watch Samantha's face contort with pleasure. She smiled as the woman gritted her teeth. "I..." she panted. "I..." One more thrust and Samantha tumbled over the edge. "Ashley!" She repeated the name as her orgasm consumed her. It only made Ashley thrust more. She wanted to keep that look of pained pleasure fixed on her lover's face. Even as she felt Samantha's body coming down from its high, she kept thrusting. "What are you- oh Ash." Samantha tensed up as she came again.

"Yes. Samantha." She held on to her lover tightly as she came. That time, she let her pace slow as Samantha's whimpers died down. The fluttering of her stomach eased, and Ashley helped her unhook a leg at a time and find her balance on the tiled shower floor once more. They shared soft, sweet kisses in between the deep breaths Samantha drew in. "How was that?" Ashley asked.

Samantha looked at her with wide eyes, her brow raised in disbelief. "Are you going to ask me that every time, Ashley?"

The soldier blushed. "Well, I am still in training."

"Oh are you?" Samantha grinned and pushed off the shower wall. She grabbed Ashley's shoulders and flipped the woman, pressing her front first into the shower wall. A shiver ran down her back as Samantha leaned in and nipped at her earlobe. "Welcome to boot camp, princess."

Ashley moaned. "If only I had gotten laid like this in boot camp."

Samantha gave her a light shove. "Did I say you could talk, soldier?"

She let out a soft chuckle. "No, ma'am." Samantha was much more fun than any lover she had previously taken. The woman treated sex like one of her strategy games. There were subtle moves to make. Pieces needed to be placed just so. Samantha's hand moved in between her thigh. _God, does she know how to place them_, Ashley thought.

"Are you sure you've never been with a woman before me?" Samantha asked. Her fingers trailed over Ashley's exposed opening. She whimpered and struggled against the urge to rock her hips back and follow the retreating fingers. Samantha was playing with her. She needed to act her part. "You're just so... good." Her fingers slid against Ashley's slick folds. She moaned. "So wet."

"Just a natural I guess, ma'am," Ashley breathed. She let out a small cry as Samantha flicked the swollen ridge of nerves.

"Do you remember when you said you didn't know if I'd turn you on enough?" She trailed a finger down to Ashley's entrance.

"I was an idiot."

Samantha pressed into her, but only barely. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"I'm an idiot, ma'am," said Ashley. She smiled for a moment, then groaned and pressed her forehead to the shower wall as Samantha sunk her finger the rest of the way in.

"You're so tight," she said, withdrawing and pushing back in. Ashley's abdomen tightened. "And I only have one finger in you." Samantha continued at an excruciating pace. It made Ashley release a half-sob, half moan.

"Samantha, please." She closed her eyes, trying to focus her concentration on the slow, purposeful strokes. She felt warm lips on her back along with the occasional nip of teeth.

"You bit me pretty hard last night." She ran her tongue across a shoulder. Ashley's thighs trembled.

"I... sorry- couldn't help it." God, her teeth. Ashley knew the bite was coming. She just could not predict when.

"Don't you dare apologize for anything you did last night, Williams." Another kiss on the shoulder.

"Sorry, ma'am, I..." Ashley could not hold cohesive thought anymore. She needed Samantha. That was all she could comprehend. She felt another finger press into her and she nearly fell over, would have if Samantha did not push against her. No words formed. They couldn't. All she knew was Samantha filling her, stretching her, making her whole. "Oh, yes."

"Should I fuck you harder, Williams?" Samantha withdrew slowly.

Ashley pressed her forehead to the shower wall. The pleasure was so much. What had Samantha asked? She pressed back in. "Please, harder."

"Well, Ashley, if you insist." Samantha's body lay flush against her own. A hand gripped her hip while the other pressed firmly into her once again, the motion just a little rougher than normal.

"Oh yes," Ashley whispered. The thrust came again, harder. Almost too hard, but Samantha knew what she was doing too well to cross that line. Instead, she kept a firm grip on Ashley and pressed her body against the Spectre's back as she thrust with deep, purposeful strokes. Not a single motion was wasted. Samantha was definitely her most accomplished lover for that reason. Every part of the body could be used for effect, and Samantha did not waste opportunities. Her fingers curled forward as she pulled out, making Ashley's legs nearly give out as they pressed against that wonderful spot. "There! Oh, right there." Samantha's fingers pressed in once more and held still within her. Ashley whimpered.

"Are you telling me what to do, soldier?"

"N-never," said Ashley. And the mind games. The absolutely delicious mind games. "I'm only begging, ma'am." They kept a delicate balance in scenes like this. It was all about who could out-word the other. Samantha moaned against her ear.

"I do love that the proud Spectre is begging me for more," she said. She withdrew her fingers again, curling them the way Ashley loved. "I bet you'd say anything I wanted."

Another thrust. "Yeah. I probably would."

"Even beg me to make you come."

Ashley groaned and arched her back. Damn those fingers. Samantha always knew just how much pressure to avoid. "Please." She bit her lip. Why were words so hard to find? "Please make me come."

A warm tongue traced patterns into her shoulder. Her hips bucked. "We'll have to work on those communication skills, Spectre." Her teeth grazed the skin. "For now, I suppose you've earned some relief." Samantha's grip tightened as her pace increased and Ashley struggled to keep her moans from becoming screams as pleasure overwhelmed her. It was all so much. The hitch of Samantha's breath, the feel of her skin, slick against her body, those fingers pressing inside her. She came, her muscles clenching around the fingers inside her. Samantha continued thrusting, carrying her through her orgasm, slowing down with the contractions and finally stopping. Warm hands encircled her body as Samantha held her close. They both stood under the showerhead, drawing in shuddering breaths as they collected themselves. Another thing about Samantha: she knew exactly how to bring Ashley to pieces and then build her up again.

She reached out and turned off the faucet. The water reservoirs would be abysmally low, thanks to their antics, but Ashley didn't care. She grinned as she thought of what Shepard might say. Somehow the thought of being caught with Samantha didn't bring the idea of shame. She only felt happy. Thankfully, with the Normandy in dry dock it would be easy to refill the lost supplies.

Samantha withdrew and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on, soldier. Let's go to bed."

Ashley grinned as they grabbed towels and dried off. "Yes ma'am."

The scientist laughed as she wrapped the towel around her midsection. "Was this round not enough for you?" she asked.

"No. I'm just really excited about falling asleep," said Ashley.

They made it down to the crew deck without running into anyone, but that had been the assumption when they boarded the Normandy. Everyone else was too busy spending time in London. This was the only place they had guaranteed privacy. Still, they found it easier to sleep in the lounge with the multiple couches pushed together to form a bed. Ashley had suggested the XO's quarters once, but Samantha explained several reasons as to why Liara's room was not an ideal place to sleep, Glyph being one of them.

They lay huddled together under a sheet, both of them laughing and kissing one another softly. Ashley's hands wandered over Samantha's frame. She did not think she could ever touch this woman enough. Her skin was so soft and warm. So perfect. A lifetime would not be enough to explore all that was Samantha.

The thought made her hand stop.

Samantha noticed it. Nothing got past her, it seemed. "Something wrong, soldier?" she asked.

Ashley smiled and let her fingers slide down her lover's back. "No, just thinking." _Thinking about how you're going to marry this woman_.

"Well, if it's about what to name our children, you'll have to settle on 'Zelda' for our daughter."

The comment made Ashley laugh and press a kiss to Samantha's forehead. "All right," she said.

"Sorry. Bad joke."

"No. I think it's a great name. Zelda Williams."

Samantha gazed at her with what Ashley could only interpret as a sense of wonder. She grinned and waited for her to say something. Perhaps she had finally outmaneuvered the strategist. But a hand pressed against her shoulder and she found herself laying on her back while Samantha straddled her. Nope, definitely not outmaneuvered. "So I'm taking your name, then?" she asked.

Ashley swallowed. _Cornered._ "Well, someone has to bring honor to the Williams name." She felt Samantha shift against her. She crouched over her and smiled. All Ashley had to do was tilt her head up and they could kiss.

"You really are something special, Ash," she said. Their lips met briefly. "How did I get so lucky as to have you?"

"You fell into my arms, remember?" They both laughed and Samantha laid herself flat against Ashley's body.

"I might have done it on purpose," she said.

Ashley sighed and wrapped her arms around Samantha's shoulders. "That's fine with me." Samantha eased herself to the side and pressed her face into the crook of Ashley's neck. She wrapped an arm around her and Samantha draped an arm across her chest. With her free hand, she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over their cooling bodies. Slowly, Samantha's breathing fell into the low, rhythmic sighs of sleep. Ashley's fingers still stroked along the delicate skin of her shoulder. It felt like nothing she had ever known. All of Samantha was a marvel to her. She smiled as Samantha groaned and moved closer to her. She closed her eyes, feeling sleep not far off. With a yawn, she whispered, "I love you, Samantha."

Just before she felt sleep overcome her, she heard Samantha whisper, "I love you too, Ashley."


	18. Interlude II

**A/N:** I'm back guys! And regular updates will resume! I promise. Been gone so long because I've been busy getting _published._ That's right! I'm PUBLISHED! The book is a lesbian romance written collaboratively with Rae D Magdon titled _All The Pretty Things_. If you like our fanfiction, you might just like this. It's available to download on amazon in Kindle format to any electronic device with the kindle app installed (this computer, for example). If you read it, feel free to leave a review on amazon or goodreads. If you don't feel like reading it, feel free to keep enjoying our fanfiction, though we've gotten some good feedback from it thus far. Okay, shameless plug over for now. Enjoy the chapter.

Interlude II

He sees nothing. All is dark. Life has swallowed him and now he rests at the bottom of a deathless ocean. The tide pulls and he hears the whispers of the spirits, but something keeps him from moving. He is trapped between two planes of existence and he does not know how to proceed. Shadowy whispers in the dark. Smoke curling. The green flicker of synthesis...

When the spirits do not whisper, he hears the voices of those above the surface, muffled through the water. They are one thing, a lone thought that bursts through the murk like a beacon: _my comrades_. They try to pull him back up. Sometimes a hand sinks down and clasps his own. They don't tug, but the warmth silences the other whispers for a short while. And sometimes… sometimes it's _her_ hand.

There are other whispers, too, ones that do not have the same warm, lilting tone as his comrades, ones that do not echo with the ancient gravity of the spirits. They click upon the inside of his skull and speak in binary. They tell him that functions have been restored. Reestablishing connection… Connection lost. This cycle repeats itself over and over, always seeking connection, never finding it. And then…

Connection established. Garrus Vakarian, soldier. Current location: Palaven.

_Spirits_… How did he get here? Had he imagined the fight on London? He tried to move, but he was still submerged, still lost in the depths. He could hear a distant murmuring like the sounds of a far-off battlefield. He struggled to hear more, and the murmuring turned into voices. There were several, all shouting with urgency, and he had no idea what they were saying. Every syllable released as a muffled blurb, nothing he could understand.

He groaned and the shouting stopped, only to be replaced with frantic orders. Or at least, Garrus imagined they were orders. He tried to move again, and this time, a finger twitched. It brushed up against the warm skin of another person. He reached farther and felt a hand envelop his own and squeeze tightly.

"Keelah." He knew that voice.

He opened his eyes. He managed to stare up at the ceiling, the harsh lighting staring back at him. He tried to tilt his head, but no movement came. He tried to sit up, but no movement came. He looked to the left and saw her. Tali. She leaned over the bed, clutching his hand tightly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Vakarian," she said. Garrus could hear her frustration and relief through the suit's filtration system. When he tried to think of something to say, no words came. So he squeezed her hand again and closed his eyes, finally falling into a deep, dreamless sleep where no electronic whispers punctuated his thoughts.

When he woke again, his body ached. Someone must have slipped on the pain meds, because he felt like his limbs were being torn apart. He cried out, and then the pain dulled. Everything went fuzzy. He fell back asleep.

Garrus drifted in and out of consciousness like that for several days before waking up and actually moving. Tali had refused to leave his bedside since he had shown signs of coming to, but that morning she stood by the window, looking out at the ruinous landscape of Palaven. Reconstruction efforts had been a slow-going process.

When Garrus awoke, he reached for the hand that had always been there but found nothing. He looked to the left, finally craning his neck to see the beautiful Quarian he had fallen in love with. "Tali?" he asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. It almost sounded like a whisper.

She turned, her gaze meeting his for the briefest of moments before she ran to the bedside. "Keelah," she muttered. "Of course you wake up the moment I walk away." She sank into her chair next to the bedside and took his hand in that familiar grasp again. Garrus realized the glove to her suit was gone.

"You..." he tried to find the words. "Your suit..."

"I thought perhaps direct skin contact would help you. It was a crazy thought," Tali admitted. She ran her fingers over his. The sensation was muted, but still there. "The rest of my suit is sealed off and I don't have any puncture wounds. It's perfectly safe."

"You shouldn't have... shouldn't have risked-"

"Like I haven't taken worse risks around you?" Tali cut him off. "Like you never took worse risks every time you left on a mission with Shepard?"

"Shepard..." Garrus had forgotten about what could have possibly landed him in the hospital. That was where he was, obviously. If he could speak properly, he would have a million questions. Instead they strained against his mouth, useless.

"She is fine," said Tali. "We're all fine. We've been worried about you."

Garrus blinked and tried to move again. Tali placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "But – the war, what about-"

"The war is over. We won," said Tali.

The words caused a thud in Garrus's chest. It was as simple as that. Tali only had to say 'we won' and that was it. His last memories were of an explosion, fire, and raining slag, a crushing weight on his body and nothing known but pain, fiery agony screaming through his body, and then he wakes to, 'it's over' and that's the end of it.

"Spirits," he groaned. What else was there to do? "How long?"

Tali released a shuddering sigh. "Too long... a couple months," she admitted. "I- I flew back from the flotilla after you showed signs of waking. I wanted to be here if- when you..." She could not bring herself to finish the thought. In the aftermath of construction, Tali had been left a mess of tangled emotions, and her leadership in the admiralty board had suffered for it. Honestly, it was probably best that she had left until she could clear her head.

"They need you right now," said Garrus. He tried to sit up again and immediately regretted the decision. "I'll be all right. You should be with your people."

Tali narrowed her eyes at him. "And what good am I to them when all I've done is worry about your health since the final battle?"

Garrus could not respond to that. He felt terrible for trying to insist Tali was somehow wrong for remaining at his side. To be honest, she was probably the only reason he awoke so quickly, if at all. Her familiar presence had drawn him back to the world of the living. Instead, he took her hand again, marveling at the texture of her skin. "So... we won, then?" he asked, feeling a small measure of pride rise in his chest.

"Shepard pulled through," Tali said. He could hear a note of happiness in her voice.

"With a little help from us, of course."

"Of course," Tali agreed. They sat together quietly for a moment, then Garrus looked around the room before trying to sit up again. Tali shoved him back into place. "Garrus Vakarian, so help me if you do not stay put and recover to a fully functional status, I will beat you to death with the pile of medals the Primarch set aside for you."

"A pile, you say?" Garrus asked, unable to resist teasing her. "Enough to bludgeon me to death with?"

"More than enough." Even through Tali's voice was stern, Garrus could tell she was playing with him now.

"You're so mean." Garrus wished he could kiss her. That damn face mask and his injuries stood in the way, however.

"I thought you were okay with that?" asked Tali.

Garrus managed to chuckle, though it made his chest twinge in pain. "I certainly am." As he lay there with Tali by his side, Garrus remembered what he thought when he initially charged into battle. That they probably would not make it out of there, that his spirit would be watching down over some shattered remains of his body, that if they won, Earth might be sacrificed in the process. But he had survived without taking another rocket to a face, and though everything hurt when he tried to move, he would only get better, and Tali would remain with him. Things had turned out all right. He owed Shepard a drink the next time they were both at a bar.


	19. Interlude III

**A/N:** Thank you, all of my readers, for making All The Pretty Things a success. I was overjoyed to see the feedback and praise, as well as to see the novel beat out so many other established authors as a best seller. Thank you, everyone. I could not have done it without the support from this community. If you haven't heard... All The Pretty Things is a novel coauthored by Rae D Magdon and myself. It is available to read via Amazon Kindle download, a platform that functions on just about any electronic device. If you decide to read it, let us know what you think via amazon or goodreads! If not, enjoy the fanfiction.

Interlude III

Shepard sat at her desk with her arms folded over her chest. She leaned back in the cozy chair and stretched her feet out in front of her. Domestic life had taken some adjusting, but overall, she enjoyed her semi-retirement. The paperwork and meetings were still a pain - and time consuming - but they were necessary, and certainly easier than going toe-to-toe with a reaper.

And there were always moments like this where she had downtime, nothing to do but sift through old archives and queue up vids to watch. She tapped her foot to the soft melody and smiled when she saw a familiar face appear on the screen.

The salarian sang out with the best of them in Shepard's opinion. She had found many recordings of him in local productions native to the salarian, but this one seemed familiar enough for Shepard to follow along with.

She was so focused on the vid that she did not hear the soft padding of Liara's footsteps as the asari walked up behind her. She was approaching the end of her pregnancy and moved with a much more careful step than previously. Shepard did not notice her until she stood directly behind the Commander. "Is that Mordin?" she asked, looking over Shepard's shoulder at the screen.

Shepard nodded. "I found an old performance of him in Pirates of Penzance."

Liara pulled a chair up next to her and sat down. "Pirates of what?"

"Penzance." Shepard scooted her seat over so that Liara could have a better view. "It's an old musical from Earth. He once told me he had performed in a Gilbert and Sullivan production. I managed to find it." She smiled softly as Mordin burst into the crowd of people on stage, a pith helmet perched crookedly on his head. "It figured that they'd make him play the Major General. He's the only one who could talk that fast."

"They just said he was the Modern Major General though, Shepard."

The Commander shrugged. "It's not much of a difference." Though Liara was perfectly fluent in Shepard's native tongue – and Shepard was slowly gaining fluency in Liara's language despite her bondmate's protests – she had yet to understand some of the subtle distinctions in the language, with or without the help of a translator. Shepard suspected Liara would always find it difficult to make the distinction, mostly because of her unique sense of humor. Their wedding had been an exercise in patience with Shepard when Liara had insisted on having every Earth saying in the ritual explained in full to her.

"The asari in the tight pants is a rather famous actor, from what I recall," said Liara.

"Frederic?" Shepard asked. "That would make sense. It's one of the more prominent roles. I was surprised they chose an asari to play him."

"Why would you be surprised?" Liara asked. "The vocal range for this character seems perfect for her."

Shepard listened more closely to the character for a moment before nodding. "You're right," she said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, then."

They watched in silence for a few moments before Liara shifted in her seat and spoke again. "He must have been very old when we met him," she said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Shepard.

"Salarians usually don't pursue the arts until they are past middle age. How old is this production?"

"About twenty years or so."

Liara nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Yes. He was well past retirement when we knew him, then. It always astounded me that he kept going along. He kept pushing to do the right thing. There was always one more great deed for him to accomplish."

"It's a shame he didn't get to see the result of all that work," said Shepard. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glance over to see Liara smiling sadly at her. Shepard smiled back and covered her hand with her own before glancing back at the screen. Mordin's scene was coming to a close. He'd be off stage for a while longer after this. "Do you want me to start it from the beginning?"

"I think I'd like that," said Liara. "Though perhaps we can pull this up in the living room so I can lay on the couch."

Shepard nodded and stood up, pausing the video. "That sounds like a fine way to spend the evening." She let Liara go ahead of her out to the living room. She lingered in her office a moment longer, staring at the screen, paused on Mordin's figure as he reached out with a grand gesture. She had shed her tears over her lost crew long ago. But in that moment, she did not feel any sadness at the sight of her old friend. Instead, she felt a wistful fondness. She grinned down at his frozen image one more time before shutting off the screen. "We miss you, Mordin," she said, and then walked out to the living room to join her bondmate.


End file.
